Corporate Wars
by TVfan
Summary: sequal to Clan vs. Magic... Sevarius makes his move to get even with the clan and Xanatos Enterprises to try and win power. (These are again old stories from the Gargoyles Fan Website, where I've forgotten my password. There my pen-name is SN.)
1. Gatherings and Kidnappings

All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of SN.

Note: I'm disregarding the events in the "Goliath Chronicles", with the exception of "The Journey" because I do not wish to use the rest of the "Goliath Chronicles" as canon to my story. This story takes place two days after "Getting Used to it All".

Gatherings and Kidnappings

By SN/TVfan

Email: Sam_Nary

**Guatemala**

Jackal ducked under another spear made by the gargoyles that defended the portion of the Guatemalan rainforest known as the Green. The stone tipped spear only traveling as fast as a gargoyle could through it would do no damage whatsoever to his cybernetic parts, but he wasn't about to risk having to go to a doctor to "repair" what little organic parts he truly had left.

"Damn it! You'd think those dumb lizards would give up after a while!" Jackal cursed to himself.

Jackal stood up again and fired his arm cannons. He aimed more at the trees around the gargoyle that at the gargoyle. His lasers destroyed the trees and began setting fires around the area where they struck. Zafiro meanwhile turned to Obsidiana, who was coming up with more spears, and motioned to the fire.

"No! He will destroy the forest!" Obsidiana cried.

"We must destroy him!" Zafiro yelled.

"How?" Obsidiana asked back, "He has somehow gotten stronger since last time!"

Jackal laughing to himself, charged, firing his laser cannons as he went, "Consider it a very nice Cyberbiotics upgrade, lizard. Now, DIE!"

"Never!" the two gargoyles yelled back.

"Fine by me," Jackal smirked, as he extended his cybernetic arms out and managed to punch the two of them.

"We'll never let you destroy the Green," Obsidiana growled, her eyes red.

"That doesn't mean he you can't stop him," came a deep mechanical voice.

"By Quetzalcoatl's feathers! What is that?" Zafiro yelled.

Above them all flew are large silver mechanical looking gargoyle. It's robotic red eyes shining through the smoke from the fires that Jackal had started.

"I am Coldsteel," the robot announced, "My master wishes a few words with Jackal."

"He must pay for his crimes here before you take him anywhere," Obsidiana yelled.

Coldsteel raised is arms and produced laser cannons, "Who said I was here to help you?"

**Castle Wyvern**

"Talon, I'm just trying to help you!" Xanatos protested.

"Yeah, by jabbing me and the others with needles!" Talon growled back, "The clan may trust you, but I wouldn't trust you with any of my blood, DNA, children if I had any, I'm tempted to take Elisa to the Labyrinth because I don't trust her with you either!"

"I'll admit I've done you wrong Talon," Xanatos argued, "But I'm trying to atone for it! I need the blood samples from each of you to try and turn you back! You have to trust me."

"The last time I trusted you," Talon growled, and then pointing at himself, "This happened!"

Talon didn't give Xanatos anymore room to argue. He departed and left Xanatos standing alone in Wyvern's courtyard. Owen came walking up behind him.

"Problems, Mr. Xanatos?" Owen asked.

"I'm trying to do good, Owen," Xanatos sighed, "I'm trying to help them, but I'm afraid my reputation has far preceded me."

"Life is never easy," Owen commented, "The gargoyles still have Demona caged, despite the fact that she seems totally willing to cooperate with us and them. They don't seem ready to entirely trust her."

Talon was visibly angry when he returned to the Labyrinth.

"What happened?" Maggie asked, "What did he want?"

"He wants our blood, and he wants us to live in the castle so his medical teams can 'examine' us to find a cure," Talon growled, "But I trust that man as far as his son could throw him."

"Do you think he's really trying to find a cure?" Maggie asked, almost sounding desperate.

"I don't know, probably, but I can tell you that he's taking his sweet time about it too!" Talon growled again, "Sevarius is out there. Xanatos was so willing to do illegal stuff to hurt us, why isn't he as willing to do illegal stuff to help us? I mean he could just send his 'Steal Clan' to Nightstone and pick up Sevarius at any time."

"Maybe that's part of his promise to Goliath's clan," Maggie offered, "Maybe we should do something to show that his efforts to reform are being noticed?"

"I'd prefer to wait for an immediate reform," Talon grumbled.

Maggie only sighed.

**Central Park**

Goliath and Elisa landed quickly in the midst of a pitched fist fight. Ever since they returned to New York from Beth's college graduation, their seemed to be no shortage of thugs to fight. These two men belonged to two rival street gangs. One was strongest in the Bronx, and the other was strongest in Brooklyn. Both seemed to moving in on what was Dracon's old stomping ground.

Elisa grabbed one of them by the back of his muscle shirt and lifted him to her face, "Now what would you boys being doing out this late? It's like what, midnight? Isn't it past your bedtime?"

The thug drew a knife and tried to stab her, but Elisa extended her arm and the man's knife struck nothing. She grabbed it with her other hand and wrested the knife from the thug's hand.

Goliath remained silent while dealing with the other two. He tripped one with his tail and punched another. The one he punched flew through the air and crashed through a park bench. The one he tripped scrambled to get to his feet only to be grabbed from behind. Goliath then threw him with the other one. Elisa turned and threw her thug down next to the other two.

The two gargoyles watched the three thugs lay there. Each out cold.

"No shortage of excitement, huh, Big guy?" Elisa asked.

"Yes," Goliath answered, "A bit more normal from what we've been used to."

"Yeah, no Canmore descendents, no insane gargoyles, no insane wizards, no fey kings," Elisa said, counting each villain on her talons, "Maybe we're making a deference in this city."

"Maybe," Goliath smiled.

**Nightstone Unlimited**

Alex Sevarius, the white haired clone of Anton Sevarius sat calmly at the desk that was once Dominique Destine's.

Suddenly his computer's mechanical voice chirped, "You've got mail."

Alex looked at it carefully. It had to be a communiqué from Coldsteel. It had no return address, but the sender was identified as CS#1. Alex opened it and read it slowly. He then left for Anton's lab.

Anton Sevarius was busy at work when Alex arrived.

"What is it Alex?" Sevarius demanded.

"We've had a communiqué from Coldsteel, sir," Alex answered, "He's located Jackal and is in route to New York."

"Good," Sevarius replied, "When does Coldsteel expect to arrive?"

"Sometime tomorrow, sir," Alex told him.

"Good, the new formula is ready," Sevarius grinned, "Now all we need to do is wait to reel in the fish."

Alex chuckled.

**Devils Den Prison**

Castaway sat in the narrow booth that the guards provided him. Dracon's deal was interesting to him at least. Castaway admired Dracon's craftiness. The deal he had worked out with Dracon was simple. Castaway would allow Dracon to use the Quarrymen as partial front to his crime syndicate. No Quarrymen had to participate in Dracon's crimes, but if necessary, the Quarrymen would have to cover them up. In exchange, the "profits" from Dracon's criminal activity would cover the bribes needed to maintain private discussions between Castaway and other Quarrymen and Dracon and his fellow mobsters. Dracon however, was yet to explain the particulars of how the two were to alternate, since one Castaway AND Dracon were granted only one meeting a week. The meetings would allow Castaway and Dracon to control their respective organizations from prison.

Castaway sat there for a few minutes before a form appeared on the other side of the glass divider.

"It's about time you showed up," Castaway growled, "I only have five minutes before they come back and escort me back to my cell."

"I'm sorry sir, your directions weren't entirely precise, sir," the contact responded.

Castaway sighed, the curse of being transported in an armored car with no windows.

"Regardless, you know now," Castaway warned, "Do not be late again. The meetings, that my cell mate was able to arrange, only last ten minutes maximum."

The contact nodded.

"What is the status of our crusade?" Castaway demanded.

"None existent, sir," the contact answered in a week voice.

"What!?" Castaway yelled.

"After you were convicted sir, some robot went wild, killing our members where it found them," the contact said hurriedly, "No one can agree on a new headquarters, and because of the robot, half of our members refuse to have any connection to the Quarrymen, sir."

Castaway sighed, "We're going to half to rebuild from scratch and quickly, before those demons realize how weak we are!"

The contact said nothing.

Castaway looked up, "All right, I'll arrange our next meeting for two weeks from today, same time, and same place. I want you to personally contact every free member of the Quarrymen inNew York. Tell them to gather at a location that no one would suspect to be a gathering place of our cause. I want a complete census of every the Quarrymen in New York. I want names, height and weight, gender, physical, the works!"

"Isn't that a tad much, sir?" the contact asked.

"No!" Castaway snarled, "It might even be too little. I need to know how many are left in New York. The rest of the United States doesn't matter for now. Census the Quarrymen in New Yorkand bring me the paperwork."

"Yes sir," the contact answered, saluting him, "Is that all, sir."

"For now," Castaway said, standing up, "See you in two weeks. Don't be late."

Castaway returned to his cell. Dracon was there, twiddling his thumbs.

"So how did it go?" Dracon asked.

"What do you care?" Castaway demanded, "We have a deal going. I've decided we will alternate each week. Your guy comes one week. Mine comes the week after. Then process will repeat itself."

"Whoa, there big guy," Dracon said quickly, raising his hands, "The guards want their payment for this meeting and next meeting by the time of the next meeting."

"Meaning?" Castaway growled.

"My guy will only be able to bring in the guards their money at the next meeting, and then I'll need to set up our routine," Dracon said, "I'm gonna need the next two meetings in a row!"

"I'm trying to rebuild an institution trying to save humanity from evil demons," Castaway yelled, "And you want two meetings in a row to tell "Curly" and "Moe" which banks to rob?"

Dracon smiled, "Or the guards could break our fingers."

Castaway sighed in frustration.

**Matt Bluestone's Apartment**

The sun had been up for about three hours when Matt was awakened by a series of desperate knocks at his door. Still in his work clothes from last night he ambled slowly from his couch, where he crashed after being too tired to make to his bed. When he opened the door, there was no one there. A small package lay at his feet. There was no return address, but the large envelope like package had the symbol of the Illuminati in its upper right corner.

Matt slowly looked around to see if there was anyone there. No one was. He picked up the envelope and left. He locked his door, and left his building. He carefully walked down to the east end of Manhattan, overlooking the Atlantic Ocean. He was sure the package had a message and bomb within it. He had to hear the message, and the bomb had to be thrown where it wouldn't hurt anyone.

Inside the envelope was a small tape recorder. A 'post-it note' was covering the recorder's buttons. It read "play me".

After removing the post-it note and pressing play, and audio recording of Hacker's voice sounded, "Hello there Matt old buddy. You've screwed up ROYALLY! The Mage was the leader of our society, since you are a member, by fighting him, you've committed treason. Sorry to have to do this, but your apartment will explode in the next three seconds."

Matt's eyes went wide, and he began to sprint back toward his apartment. He had to warn the other people there somehow, but he barely took five steps when he heard a massive explosion.

**Roof of the World Trade Center**

Hacker watched the explosion with a slight frown on his face. He pulled out his cellular phone and dialed a number that only he knew.

"Who is it?" came a voice from the other line.

"Three, this is Hacker," Hacker reported, "Bluestone has paid for his treason. The bomb has gone off. Shall I proceed with Xanatos?"

"Not yet," Three answered, "Our reports indicate that Dr. Sevarius and Nightstone Unlimited have some plans of their own that concern the residents of Castle Wyvern. We have yet been able to certify whether it is Xanatos, his family, or the gargoyles."

"Does it matter, Three?" Hacker demanded, "All of them fought the Mage. All should die."

"The Mage's ghost has his own reasons," Three said quite calmly, "The Mage has an interest in the gargoyles that live there, and they will play an important part in his resurrection."

"The gargoyles that live there now?" Hacker asked.

"Yes," answered Three.

"That isn't possible," Hacker said, "The Mage won't be able to take physical form again for another thousand years. The current clan will be long dead by then."

"You never know what the future holds," answered Three, and then the line went dead.

**Somewhere in Manhattan**

Wolf edged closer and closer to the end of the alley. He had heard an explosion several blocks away. He could hear cop car's sirens as well of those of fire trucks and ambulances. He was mostly trying to hide himself away from their attention. Ironically, it never entered his mind to leave town. Suddenly he heard footsteps approaching. Fearing it was a cop, Wolf scrambled to find some sort of escape. But, there wasn't one, and Wolf was trapped. He turned to face the guy that cornered him, growling, and fists ready.

"Calmness, please, calmness," the man said.

Wolf looked the man over. He had white hair and was wearing a black business suit. He also looked fairly familiar.

"I am Alex Sevarius, twin brother of Anton Sevarius, and co-CEO of Nightstone Unlimited," the man smiled, "My brother and I have a business proposition for you."

"Business?" Wolf asked.

"Yes, real business, and real money," Alex Sevarius smiled, "Unless you prefer mugging people at night for next to nothing, and risking ambush by all of Goliath's clan without backup."

"You had me at money," Wolf grinned.

Alex Sevarius smiled back.

**The Labyrinth**

Talon passed slowly outside the prison he and the others had constructed for Fang.

"Come on Talon," Fang pleaded from inside, "Lemme out! I swear I'll be good."

"I'm not going to risk letting you even if your blood cures cancer!" Talon growled.

"You're no fun Talon," Fang replied, "Ya gotta know that I'm yankin' your chain about being good."

Talon only growled.

"What? No right from wrong speech? No lecture on how I should have looked after those less fortunate?" Fang jeered.

"Shut up, Fang," Talon growled, "I'm only here because it's my turn to guard you."

"Something's bothering you, and for once it ain't me," Fang said, "I hate that. I try real hard to bother you, and here comes some guy on my turf!"

"Xanatos wants blood samples while he looks for a cure," Talon sighed.

"Yeah, I bet he already has the cure, and isn't going to share it with ya and your girlfriend," Fang mused, "I guess you better just beat it out of him. I mean what's all the mutate muscle for if you don't use it?"

Talon was about to answer when he heard the sounds of a fight in the main hall area of the Labyrinth. He ran as quickly as he could, only to find Jackal and a large robotic gargoyle standing in the middle of the room. Claw and Maggie were both out cold.

"Is that 'Fang'?" the robotic gargoyle asked, pointing at Talon.

"Nah, according to the Doc's files, this is Talon, the mutates's self appointed leader," Jackal answered.

"What are you doing here?" Talon demanded.

"Don't get yer fur in a not," Jackal laughed, firing a wide barrage of laser fire, bringing down a large amount of rubble on Talon's back, "We're not going to do anything to you, yet."

Talon slumped to the ground. Jackal caught him off guard and there was almost nothing he could do. As Talon struggled to get back to his feet the robotic gargoyle put his fists together and clubbed the mutate in the back of the head.

**Eyrie Building, Half an Hour till Dusk**

Xanatos was busy shuffling paperwork and filling out his own documents, when Matt Bluestone came into his office in a hurry.

"Detective Bluestone, you're a tad early, the gargoyles won't wake up for another thirty minutes," Xanatos said.

"I think the Illuminati are out to get me," Matt said, "Something to do with fighting their overall boss, the Mage. They blew up my apartment."

"Yes I heard the explosion," Xanatos sighed, "You are free to live in the castle if you need to."

"Thanks," Bluestone replied, "Mostly right now I haven't been thinking of that. I'm thinking, if they came after me for fighting the Mage, they'll come after you for fighting the Mage."

"If the Illuminati were to assassinate anybody, they would do it through the mail," Xanatos answered, "And with a fey as a personal assistant, I can easily get rid of any attempt to kill me."

Bluestone's eyes narrowed, "Puck can't do everything. Even he has his weaknesses."

"The Illuminati won't attack the Eyrie Building," Xanatos answered, "Many of the construction companies I hired to build the building are owned by the Illuminati. The Eyrie Building is therefore valuable to their organization. My biggest worry is trying to pay back my debt to Goliath and his clan."

"Ah-ha, so what project to save the world are we working on now?" Matt asked.

"I'm trying to find a cure for the mutates," Xanatos answered, "Since I fired Sevarius, I've been unable to find the man. And Talon isn't willing to give me a blood sample the doctors I do have need to try and find a cure."

"Do you think Talon's refusal to do that might have something to do with who you are?" Matt asked.

"I know," Xanatos sighed, "I'm the man responsible for making him a mutate. You wouldn't trust me either if I had done it to you."

"That's true," Matt replied, "But on some level, I'm sure he's willing to trust you. The problem is that your reputation has combined with the fact that curing the mutates has not been your major priority since you quit being the 'bad guy'. I don't think Talon believes you know how he feels. I mean you're a rich businessman, and thanks to you an Sevarius he has to live like an animal."

Xanatos only sighed.

Matt was waiting in the courtyard half an hour later as the gargoyles woke up. Shortly thereafter, Goliath and his clan descended from the tower to join him.

"High Matt, what's up?" Angela asked.

"The Illuminati blew up my apartment," Matt announced.

"What?" was the unanimous reply from the gargoyles.

"Hacker sent me a tape recorder with a message in it," Matt said, "I thought the tape recorder was the bomb. It turns out the bomb was elsewhere in the apartment. Six guys that live in my building are dead. Oh god."

Elisa stepped forward and placed a hand on Matt's shoulder, "We'll guard you."

"Thanks, Xanatos has offered to let me stay here until I can find a new place," Matt sighed.

Suddenly Talon and the Mutates landed out of nowhere. Each looking terrified of something.

"Goliath… Elisa… Labyrinth attacked… Jackal…robotic gargoyle," Talon said quickly, taking no time to speak proper English.

Goliath looked to his mate, raised a brow ridge and asked, "What?"

"The Labyrinth was attacked by Jackal and some robotic gargoyle!" Talon yelled, "And on top of all that they took Fang when they left!"

"Jackal and a robotic gargoyle?" Broadway asked.

"Is Coldstone back?" Brooklyn asked.

"Coldstone would be with Coldfire," Lex said, "This has to be Coldsteel. And just when things couldn't get any worse."

"What?" Maggie asked.

"The Illuminati Society, a secret organization said to rule the world covertly, is out to kill me and possibly Xanatos, Goliath, and his clan because we helped Oberon and Titania fight the Mage. One of their operatives, named Hacker, has destroyed my apartment," Matt explained.

"Things just keep going from bad to worse," Talon sighed, "So which unstoppable evil do we stop first?"

"Heads it's Jackal and Coldsteel, tails it's the Illuminati," Brooklyn offered.

"Hacker will be long gone by now or impossible to find," Goliath stated, "We can trace Jackal and Coldsteel. Plus the fact that if they broke Fang out of his prison, we will undoubtedly learn more of his activities in the near future."

Suddenly Owen came out into the courtyard from the castle's Great Hall.

"Excuse me Goliath, but I think there is something you should see," Owen stated.

The assembled group followed Owen into the great hall. Owen carefully turned on a television placed inside one of the rooms walls. It was a recording of a news broadcast played around noon.

"This Bennie Reward for YTTV News, I'm coming to you know from a helicopter over what is the worst forest fire in history," the reporter said.

The television angle changed to see a massive rainforest on fire.

"The Guatemalan rainforest, known as the Green to the natives, has been the victim of terrorist arson," the reporter continued.

"The Guatemalan clan!" Angela exclaimed, "Oh no!"

"Reports indicate that up to seventy five percent of the entire region was destroyed by the fire before firefighters could begin to gain control over it," the reporter announced.

"Is the fire still raging?" Elisa asked nervously.

"Local farmers have given sketchy reports that a robotic demon and a cyborg were responsible for this attack," the reporter finished.

Goliath grabbed Owen by the collar.

"Are the gargoyles there okay?" he demanded.

"We aren't certain," Owen sighed, "Mister Xanatos took no interest in the Green before. To him it's just a rainforest, and if he got involved, it would only attract more people that want to cut it down. He thought the best way to protect it was to ignore it."

"Another of Xanatos's ill-conceived plans to try and help," Talon growled, "What if they're dead?"

"We don't know," Owen answered, "All we know is that the robotic demon and the cyborg were most likely Coldsteel and Jackal."

"We would those two be workin' together?" Hudson asked.

"The must have a common boss," Brooklyn growled, "Someone bigger then them hired them both."

"What about Hyena and Wolf?" Broadway countered, "Jackal would never abandon his sister and having Wolf around would complete the Pack. Coldsteel would never willingly work with them. It is like trying to ask Demona and Brooklyn to become mates. It would never work out."

"Thanks for the favorable comparison, Broadway," Brooklyn joked.

"This is no time for jokes, Brooklyn," Goliath growled, "If Coldsteel and Jackal are working together, and have destroyed the Green, attacked the Labyrinth, and freed Fang in the process, then it appears that they are the most direct threat to the city."

Elisa looked to Owen, "You'll let us know if anything knew comes up?"

"Of course, Detective," Owen answered.

Goliath lead the group back into the courtyard.

"Matt, you and Bronx remain here and guard the castle, and be careful, Coldsteel may decide to come here on his own," Goliath warned, "The rest of us are going to patrol for them. We must remain in one group. Jackal has a jet pack that allows him to fly and so does Coldsteel, plus the fact that both of them have laser cannons. If Fang is with them that means that we can not only be shot at with lasers, but with electricity as well. There will be safety in numbers."

The group nodded.

**Riker's Island**

Hyena lay on the floor of her cell. Specially installed magnets held her cybernetic body to the floor. She couldn't get up if she wanted to.

"Damn gargoyles," she muttered, "When I get out of here I'm gonna-"

Her muttering was interrupted by the sounds of a very startled guard outside her cell.

"Holy- what are you?" the guard stammered.

"Your worst nightmare!" came Wolf's voice.

Hyena heard the guard scream one more time, and then nothing. Then the massive door outside her cell was ripped clean of its hinges. With the door gone, Hyena felt the magnetic locks shut off. Wolf stood in the doorway.

"Hey there, tin cheeks, care to escape?" Wolf asked.

"You read my mind, Rover," Hyena laughed.

Wolf led her out through the maze of passage ways.

"Come on," Wolf yelled, "Coldsteel and Jackal holding off the guards, we gotta get to them, they're our ticket out."

"What about Coyote?" Hyena asked.

"Xanatos hasn't built a new Coyote robot in years, and he's on the gargoyles side now," Wolf growled, "We got a robotic gargoyle named Coldsteel and a mutate named Fang on our side now."

"But I liked Coyote," Hyena muttered.

Wolf only sighed.

The group returned safely to the Nightstone Unlimited Building without incident. The cops strangely didn't send any helicopters. The gargoyles never intercepted them. As the group entered into what was now Alex Sevarius's office they whistled at the sheer size and expanse in the room.

Alex Sevarius sat at his desk, and Anton stood to the right and behind him. Both eyed the group before them. From right to left stood Fang, Wolf, Coldsteel, Jackal, and Hyena.

It was Anton Sevarius who spoke first.

"Greetings, and welcome to Nightstone Unlimited," Sevarius announced, "I have a business proposition for you."

"Like what?" Jackal asked.

Alex Sevarius pressed a hidden button on his desk, and a hologramitic image of the Eyrie Building appeared in front of the group of criminals.

"As you all know," Anton Sevarius explained, "This is the Eyrie Building. The headquarters of Xanatos Enterprises. We all have our connections to Xanatos. I was hired to create the mutates in Xanatos's quest to find immortality. Fang is obviously one of mutates that I created. Wolf, Hyena, and Jackal are all members of the Pack, a team created by Xanatos to secretly and covertly enforce his will on smaller businesses. Coldsteel is connected to Coldstone, Xanatos's attempt to gain unbeatable gargoyle servants."

"So what's your beef with Xanatos?" Fang asked, "I actually like this form. I spent too much time in various jails when I was human."

"Quite simple," Sevarius grinned, "We were all betrayed by him! Xanatos fired me when he learned that my experiments didn't yield the exact creature he wanted. In doing so he essentially decided to fire you, Fang. He fired the Pack when he learned that the gargoyles still proved superior, even after their upgrade. He also split the Pack up! Fox is now his wife, and Dingo is off in the outback!"

"Yeah, he did do that," Jackal said, "But Fox didn't want to escape with us and Dingo never really liked the fact that we permanently upgraded ourselves."

"Still, Xanatos wronged all of us," Alex Sevarius said, "My brother Anton and I have plans for him to gain revenge."

"I don't care about Xanatos," Wolf growled, "All I want is to kill the big gargoyle, Goliath, with my bare hands."

"Xanatos and Goliath have teamed up," Anton Sevarius pointed out.

"Keep talking," Wolf ordered.

Jackal, Hyena, and Fang chuckled.

**Chrysler Building Roof**

Goliath and the others landed at different points along the buildings roof. Everyone looked a little tired.

"Where could they be?" Lex asked, "We've gone from one end of this island to the other, and there's been no sign of them."

Goliath sighed.

"What if breaking out Fang wasn't their only prison break?" Broadway offered, "What if they went to get Hyena out of Riker's?"

"That is one place we didn't check," Talon added.

"We must stay out of sight," Goliath sighed, "Come on."

The gargoyles and mutates then quickly took to the air. By the time they were over Riker's Island, they found the prison lit up like the Fourth of July. Search lights were lit and there were sounds of desperate yelling coming from the prison.

"We're too late," Hudson grumbled.

"What do we do now?" Elisa asked.

"We return the castle," Goliath sighed, "Perhaps Xanatos has some means of tracking them."

**Eyrie Building**

Xanatos was just closing up his office, when suddenly a large form crashed through the large window behind him.

"What the?" Xanatos yelled.

Fang got up slowly, shaking the shards of glass off of him, "What's the matter boss? Don't ya recognize your old pal?"

"What do you want?" Xanatos demanded.

"Just you," Fang answered hitting Xanatos with a powerful blast of electricity from about ten feet away.

Xanatos crumpled to the ground, unconscious, and muttered, "Fox…"

Above them, on Castle Wyvern's battlements, Matt Bluestone was sitting on an old bench and taking a look at the skyline of the city. The sound of breaking glass below him startled him to his feet, and as he got up to investigate, he heard to jet engines land behind him. He turned to be punched in the face by Jackal and Hyena.

Hyena extended her cybernetic claws and prepared to kill Matt, when Jackal grabbed her arm.

"No," Jackal said, "We need to focus on our mission. Goliath and his clan will most likely return soon. We can not risk missing our target."

Hyena looked down at the unconscious Matt, and snarled, "He might shoot us later."

"Better than Goliath tearing us limb from limb while we try to carry off our quarry," Jackal retorted, "Come on."

Jackal and Hyena began running toward the main part of the castle.

Fox was busy in Wyvern's nursery keeping an eye on young Alexander. Owen came in now and then to check on the boy, and offer Fox any assistance, but not much was needed. The young toddler knew enough magic to levitate various objects. Elisa's cat Cagney also seemed to enjoy the castle. Since the cat arrived, Fox had not found a place that the cat had not either napped in or sat. Including the gargoyles's perches.

Fox watched Alex calmly pet the cat, and she herself scratched it lightly behind the ears.

"Alex, do you want to go for a walk?" Fox asked.

Suddenly a growling voice came from behind her, "Sure, I'd love to go for a walk Fox. I don't need a leash, but I'm not Alex."

Fox turned to see a large robotic gargoyle holding Wolf in the air outside of the window.

"Wolf!" Fox yelled.

"Miss me?" Wolf snarled.

The robot threw Wolf through the glass window, and Fox picked up Alexander and ran. She could hear the robot itself tear its way through the castle's stone walls.

"Owen! Owen! Help!" Fox yelled.

Owen appeared in the form of Puck as Wolf and the robotic gargoyle crashed through the door behind her.

"Wolf and Coldsteel!" Puck yelled.

Coldsteel raised an arm, produced a laser cannon and fired. What came out, wasn't a laser, strangely, but a large netlike bola. Fox dodged, but the net was able to trap Puck completely.

"Iron!" Puck exclaimed, struggling to even stand, "The net is Iron! Fox run!"

Fox looked at the helpless fey and then at Coldsteel and Wolf. She then turned to see Jackal and Hyena approaching from the opposite direction.

"You're not going to harm my son!" Fox yelled and ran toward the nearest stairwell.

**Castle Wyvern's Dungeon**

Demona sat on the bench in her cell. Her mind dwelled entirely on what she felt to be her one true goal now. To become a gargoyle again. Her earlier talks with Goliath, Puck, and Elisa showed that the clan wouldn't trust her outside the cage, considering their past.

"I've royally screwed my life," Demona thought, "Maybe if I did demand that all humans die or if I didn't constantly attack Elisa because of her love for Goliath, maybe they would have tried to help me get my gargoyle form back."

Suddenly she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Fox Xanatos then appeared in the doorway. She pressed a button that sat near the light switch. Soon afterward, the force field that held Demona in her cell flickered off.

"There's no time for explanations, Demona," Fox said quickly, "The Pack and Coldsteel are after me. Puck has been immobilized. I need you to guard Alex. I'm desperate."

"I-I-," Demona stuttered.

Fox handed Alex to Demona and then ran for the far door, "Quickly, go to the Steel Clan storage center. You should be safe there. David says the Steel Clan is wired to activate as soon as someone invades the room. The doors code is three one three."

Demona left slowly, but hurried up when she heard the sounds of footsteps on the far stairs. Her mind was wondering many different things. One, where was Goliath and his clan? They surely would never allow the Pack to kidnap Alex. Two where was Xanatos? He was also quite protective of his son.

"She must be truly desperate to leave you with me," Demona said to Alex.

"I'm scared," Alex said.

"I'll protect you," Demona sighed.

Fox returned the door that she entered the dungeon from. She could hear the Pack and Coldsteel closing in on her.

"Come on she went this way," Hyena yelled.

The first one to burst through the door was Wolf. Fox caught him by surprise by jumping and twirling in the air in a karate style fashion, and kicking the mutate werewolf across his face. Wolf stumbled backward, slowing down Jackal and Hyena behind him.

"Hey there Wolf, get outta the way!" Hyena yelled again.

Fox gave Wolf no time to react. She charged and kneed Wolf in the groin. He slumped to the ground crying in pain.

Hyena and Jackal both looked down, and muttered, "Damn."

They then raised their arm cannons at Fox, "Okay Fox, don't do anything stupid."

Coldsteel then came crashing through the roof and grabbed Fox's arms from behind.

"Let me go," Fox yelled.

"In due time," Coldsteel said evilly, "In due time."

Coldsteel then motioned to Wolf, "You two will carry him."

**The Battlements**

It was hours latter when the gargoyles returned to the castle. What they say frightened them. Xanatos and his family were nowhere to be seen. Owen was absent. And Matt lay unconscious on the battlements.

"Matt!" Elisa cried.

Elisa dove toward her old partner. She kneeled close to him, being careful not to disturb the cast on his left arm. She checked everything that there was to check. He was alive, but it looked like he would have a large bruise on his forehead for some time. Slowly Matt awakened to see the gargoyles and mutates standing over him.

"Jackal and Hyena!" He cried.

The clan looked around, as if they were nearby.

"Jackal and Hyena attacked me," Matt repeated.

"Where are they?" Lexington demanded.

"I don't know," Matt answered sitting up slowly.

"Angela, you and Elisa watch Matt," Goliath ordered, "Lexington, Talon, Maggie, and Broadway, you go check on Alex. Hudson, Claw, find Bronx. Brooklyn, you're with me."

Goliath and Brooklyn dove into Wyvern's courtyard to go check Xanatos's office. Hudson and Claw headed for the tower, and Hudson's TV room where Bronx probably was. Lex, Talon, Maggie, and Broadway ran in the direction of the nursery. Elisa and Angela struggled to get Matt to his feet.

"Are you alright?" Angela asked.

"I will be as soon as all this madness ends," Matt sighed, "I bet Hacker will show up any minute now with a bazooka."

"No, that's Demona's weapon of choice, and she's safely locked in her cell," Elisa answered.

"What if Jackal and Hyena were after Mother?" Angela asked.

"I doubt it," Elisa answered, as they set Matt back on the bench he was earlier sitting on, "Jackal's been in Guatemala until recently. Hyena's been in Riker's. They can't possibly know Demona is here. Besides they wouldn't recognize her in her human form. The only targets I could think of are-,"

"The Xanatoses and Owen!" Matt exclaimed.

Lexington, Broadway, Talon and Maggie found Puck lying unconscious wrapped in an Iron net. As Lex and Broadway pulled and tugged, and then broke the Iron netting, they noticed that Puck had a fair number of bruises covering his face.

"Sheesh, life isn't easy for him is it?" Lex commented, "First Demona using magic kicks his butt, and now someone wraps him in an Iron net and bashes his face in."

"Coldsteel and Wolf," Puck muttered, starting to regain consciousness.

Talon and Maggie came back from inspecting the nursery.

"Neither Fox nor Alex are there," Maggie said.

"There are also a hole in the window and a hole in the wall," Talon added, "Both are too big to have been made by Jackal or Hyena."

"Wolf and Coldsteel were with them," Puck said weakly, sitting up.

"So the whole Pack and Coldsteel are involved in this," Lex growled.

"What happened to Fox?" Broadway asked.

"She and Alex ran down those stairs," Puck sighed, pointing at the open door to the stairwell, "I couldn't stop Wolf and the others from chasing her."

"We better follow," Talon said, "Hopefully Fox has been able to keep them going around in circles, as it where."

Lex helped Puck to his feet. The elf was still woozy from being attacked and could barely stand. Once Puck was on his feet, the group went as quickly down the stairs as they could.

The stairs led to the door that leads to Castle Wyvern's dungeon. The door however, was flung open.

"I don't like the looks of this," Talon grumbled.

They slowly entered the dungeon. The first thing they noticed was Demona's empty cell.

"Demona's gone!" Lex exclaimed, "The Pack must have freed her."

"I don't think they would have known it's Demona," Broadway said, "I don't think they ever saw her in human form if they even saw her at all."

"That far door there is open," Maggie said, "They probably went through there."

"This is bad," Puck commented, "If the Pack freed Demona, that means they've also captured Fox and Alex. The spell I placed on her that keeps her from using the powers she gained under the Mage's tutelage only affects her while she's in the cell. Now that she is out, she can use her magic again."

"Can she restore her gargoyle form?" Broadway asked.

"No, the magic she uses is the same type of mage the Mage used," Puck answered, "His spell is permanent, and so the Mage's type of magic can not reverse it. Since the Mage also spent his life fighting my kind, his magic and our magic counteract each other. If I were to try and change her back, her form may change back, but because fey magic and the Mage's magic cancel each other out the results would break the Weird Sisters's spell, and thus killing her. The real problem is that Demona can teach Alex just as well as I can. If young Alex were to be trained by Demona…"

"She could have him turn himself into a gargoyle and finish her genocidal plans against humanity," Talon finished.

"Yes," Puck replied, "Come on, we gotta get Alex back or Titania will kill me!"

**Xanatos's Office**

Brooklyn and Goliath edged their way silently into Xanatos's office. The large window behind his desk was shattered.

"I don't like the looks of this," Brooklyn muttered.

"Neither do I," Goliath sighed.

"Someone came through the window," Brooklyn noted, "And that someone probably left the same way."

"We'd best return to the courtyard and meet with the others," Goliath sighed again, "As Elisa might say, 'we need to put the pieces together'."

Brooklyn nodded.

**Steel Clan Storage Center**

Demona sat huddled behind one of the control consoles that linked Xanatos's computers to the Steel Clan. The young baby Alex sat crying nearby for his mother. Her head between her knees, Demona sat trying to think of what to do. She could feel her magic return to her, but she was too busy with the battle that occupied her mind to pay attention.

Her mind wandered to the child near her. Fox Xanatos, one of her enemies among the human race had entrusted her to guard her son. Her mind then questioned the word enemies. Elisa, Goliath, and Puck had all made their arguments on the basis that her views were wrong. Things were crossing her mind now that she had never even noticed before. The eyes of boney victims who had been starved to death by humans. Years ago her mind would see these boney victims as gargoyles victimized by every human on earth. Now she was seeing not gargoyles but humans. Humans victimized by humans.

Suddenly, the door to the room opened, and Puck, Talon, Maggie, Broadway, and Lexington burst in.

"I can hear Alex," Puck said.

Demona stood up, "Oh, it's only you."

"Hand over Alex," Broadway growled.

"I have no intention on keeping him," Demona answered, "Fox told me to guard him since Puck was 'immobilized' and she couldn't stop the Pack and Coldsteel with him."

Puck moved quickly and picked up the crying toddler. He eyed Demona carefully. Demona continued to back away.

"All I want is to be a gargoyle again," Demona sighed.

"We can't help you," Puck said.

"I'm a gargoyle," Demona growled back, "I shouldn't look like this!"

"You've made your own mistakes Demona," Talon said, "From what I've heard, if you didn't listen to the Mage, you would still be a gargoyle."

"Fine, you don't want to help me, that's fine with me," Demona replied, pressing a button on a nearby console, "I'll become a gargoyle again on my own."

The large doors that lead to the outside opened after Demona pressed the button. Talon, Maggie, Lex, Broadway, Puck, and Alex watched her walk out onto the platform, chant something in Latin, and then disappear.

"We'd better tell Goliath," Lex sighed.

"The good news is that Alex is safe and fine," Puck sighed, "The bad news is that Fox has been abducted by the Pack. Mr. Xanatos was probably also abducted. And on top of all that we have a former gargoyle redhead that wanted the destruction of the human race on the loose with a mind in turmoil."

"Huh?" Maggie asked.

"Ever since the Mage's destruction and the end of the spell that made Demona his slave, Demona's mind has been questioning itself," Puck answered, "Her purpose for living. Her very existence itself. She's lived so long as a gargoyle trying to destroy all humanity that that is all she knows. There is nothing the third race can and will do to restore her gargoylehood, and I doubt that there is any human magic that is capable of safely overpowering what the Mage did to her. Demona must look inside herself and decide if becoming a gargoyle again to destroy humanity is really worth it."

"How do you know all that?" Talon asked.

"I'm a fey, and my full powers have been restored to me," Puck sighed, "Reading minds is quite easily within my grasp. Now come on, Goliath will probably want to know what's going on."

**Nightstone Unlimited**

Alex Sevarius was waiting when the Pack, Fang, and Coldsteel returned. Coldsteel held the squirming body of Fox Xanatos, while Fang held the unconscious David Xanatos. Jackal and Hyena were holding Wolf.

"Sevarius!" Fox sneered, "You'll never get away with this."

"My brother and I already have," Alex Sevarius smiled, "Anton will have his revenge on you for firing him and ruining his own plans."

Fox raised an eyebrow, "Brother?"

"I am Alexander Sevarius," Alex Sevarius told her, "My brother Anton has plans for you and your husband."

Alex Sevarius turned to Coldsteel and Fang, "Take them to Holding Cells 19233. Anton will deal with them when he is ready."

**Castle Wyvern's Courtyard**

Goliath sighed heavily as the clan stood around him.

"So, Coldsteel, Wolf, Hyena, and Jackal were here," Goliath sighed, "Xanatos and Fox are missing, presumably kidnapped. Alex is safe, but Demona has escaped her cell."

"We don't know where she teleported herself to," Talon added.

Goliath sighed again, "Do you think Fang might be involved to?"

"If the Pack or Coldsteel offered him enough money, he'd do anything for them," Talon answered.

"I don't think the Pack or Coldsteel are in charge," Lex said.

"What?" Matt asked, "What makes you think that?"

"Simple, Coldsteel when he escaped from Xanatos last time with Coldstone and Coldfire in pursuit, he didn't seem to have the intelligence to be a big time boss," Lex answered, "He could outmuscle human opponents, but he doesn't have the brains to run an organization or keep the Pack from destroying each other. Fang has the same personality as Coldsteel in many ways, and the Pack are mercenaries. I think there is someone who has hired them!"

"Who would hire Coldsteel, the Pack, and Fang?" Broadway asked.

"Mr. X. has the finances to do it, but he hasn't mentioned anything along those lines," Puck commented, "He would have talked to me about it. And when I say "me" I mean Owen."

"Plus Xanatos wouldn't have himself kidnapped and leave Alex with Demona, even for a short time," Brooklyn added.

"Who else knows about all these guys and would be willing to use them?" Angela asked.

"Sevarius might have interest in Fang," Maggie said, "But I don't know about Coldsteel or the Pack."

"Castaway, if he weren't in jail would probably be willing to use the Pack," Elisa commented, "But he wouldn't use Coldsteel because he is a robotic gargoyle."

"What about Demona?" Talon asked, "She might have interest in all three. Coldsteel is a fellow gargoyle to her and she used Fang before."

"She was also Sevarius's boss fer awhile too!" Hudson added.

"Impossible," Puck said, "Demona couldn't have contacted anyone outside her cell. But Sevarius sticks in my mind an awful lot."

"Huh?" Brooklyn asked.

Elisa's eyes widened, "Remember when the Quarrymen took over New York? They attacked Nightstone first to kill Demona! I bet that Sevarius took over Nightstone after Demona was 'dead'!"

"I think Macbeth also mentioned something about a robotic figure on a lab table when he awoke in Thailog's body," Broadway mused, "But I'm not sure."

"It's Sevarius!" Talon exclaimed, "It has to be. If Macbeth saw Coldsteel, and you'll need to explain to me later how he got into Thailog's body, I bet that he's recently hired the Pack and freed Fang."

"This is just great," Matt muttered.

**Guatemala**

Zafiro and Obsidiana had reawakened in the Mayan pyramid. Turquesa and Jade stood over them. Each looking concerned.

"Amigos! What happened to you?" Turquesa asked.

"Robotic human and a robotic gargoyle ambushed us," Zafiro snarled, "The one called Jackal has a new ally. We must find them to save the forest!"

"The Green is gone!" Jade exclaimed, "We awoke this evening to find it gone! Burned!"

"Jackal's lasers," Obsidiana snarled.

The sounds of jet engines were heard outside. Obsidiana and Zafiro quickly leaped to their feet.

"The robots have returned!" Obsidiana yelled, "We must stop them!"

Outside Coldstone and Coldfire examined the sides of the pyramid.

"The fire has scorched the stone," Coldstone commented, "Coldsteel is not capable of such destruction."

"Shouldn't there have been a forest here?" Coldfire asked looking at the expanse of blackened earth.

"There was! And you destroyed it!" came the angry voice of a female gargoyle.

Four gargoyles came charging out of a passageway on the other side of the pyramid and knocked Coldstone to the ground. One managed to shove Coldfire off of the ledge, but her engines took her into the air immediately.

"We didn't destroy anything!" Coldfire protested, "Our scanners picked up a news television broadcast that said a 'robotic demon' was in the area!"

"Aye," added Coldstone, "The 'robotic demon' is our enemy. He is evil and we made a promise to our clan to hunt him down and stop him."

"You look a lot like the 'robotic demon'," Obsidiana snarled, holding Coldstone down with her foot, "I don't trust you. You two have come here to help the man called Jackal and the robotic demon by destroying us!"

"Coldsteel works with no one," Coldfire corrected, "We don't know who this "Jackal" is, but I can assure you that the robotic 'demon', named Coldsteel, would not work with him!"

"Well, 'Coldsteel' attacked Obsidiana and me," Zafiro growled, "And then he burned down the Green. You are robots! Just like 'Coldsteel' is. You are here to destroy us."

Coldstone had finally had enough. He felt deeply sorry that these gargoyles had been attacked by Coldsteel and this 'Jackal', but to attack him and his mate was uncalled for. Using all the strength that his cybernetic body had, he stood up, causing the blue gargoyle, Obsidiana, to fall back into Zafiro.

"I am a cyborg," Coldstone growled, "Created as a mixture of science and sorcery. Steel and stone. I am Coldstone. That is my mate Coldfire. We have not come here to harm you. Is Coldsteel still here?"

"Does it look like your friend is still here?" the green gargoyle asked.

"He is not our friend," Coldfire protested, "My love, Coldsteel has wronged this clan and done great damage. We must find him."

"And stop him," Coldstone added, "We can not return to our clan if we do."

The Guatemalan clan braced themselves as the cybernetic gargoyle, Coldstone, activated his own jets and followed Coldfire into the night sky.

Obsidiana looked Zafiro, Jade, and Turquesa.

"They have a clan of those robot demons," Obsidiana growled, "We must follow them and destroy them all! We must do it before they attack and burn other forests."

The others nodded, and the four then took off in pursuit of Coldstone and Coldfire, who were already nearing the horizon.

**Eastern Long Island**

Fifty men piled into a small warehouse near Long Island's docks. There were also about fifteen or so women. They all crowded around a small podium where Castaway's contact stood.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if I may have your attention please," Castaway's contact said, "May I have your attention please."

The room quieted.

"As you know, our leader and many others are in prison at this time," Castaway's contact began, "Our cause to protect humanity must continue. The gargoyles are demons that are out to destroy humanity! Our leader's plan had be enacted the way it was because of the fact the gargoyle demons are quite clever at hiding their plans. The law has abandoned us to the forces of evil."

There were hushed whispers throughout the crowd.

"Our leader has learned of our situation, and the problems that were caused by the robot," Castaway's contact continued, "He instructs us to continue our mission! Not even prison can end his leadership of the Quarrymen! He has given us new instructions! I have left some note pads by the door. When we adjourn tonight, he wants you to put your name on the paper and any and all comments you have."

**Castle Wyvern, Dawn**

The gargoyles were all very anxious as they turned to stone for the day. Matt, Talon, Maggie, Claw, and Puck, with Alex in his arms, stood in a semi-circle stood in the center of Wyvern's courtyard looking up at the tower. The gargoyle's faces even looked anxious.

"Okay we've all agreed that Sevarius and Nightstone Unlimited is the real evil here," Talon said, "But what would he want with Xanatos and Fox?"

"I'd imagine revenge," Puck mused, "When Mr. X. found out that Sevarius's mutate experiments didn't yield the exact results he wanted, he demanded that Sevarius create a serum that would cure you. Sevarius however refused, and so Mr. X. fired him and shut down all his projects at Gen-U-Tech. That's why Sevarius went to Nightstone. Demona may have been a genocidal maniac and Thailog may have been manipulative, but both of them really lacked the conscience to consider what Sevarius did and how he did it. The virus that he engineered that Demona thought would kill off humanity was really a massive mutagenic formula that would transform any human it came into contact with into mutates like yourself."

"What?" Maggie asked.

"You don't think that Sevarius would actually give Demona a weapon to destroy all humanity when he himself is human?" Puck answered, "Sevarius's plans have never changed. But since we have the virus here at Xanatos Enterprises and are trying to destroy it, Sevarius has been sort of stuck at the ground level in Nightstone until now because Demona blamed him for losing her 'virus'. Now that he's in charge, he has the opportunity to gain what he wanted, revenge for being fired and losing his earlier research because of Xanatos."

Puck began to move back into the castle with Alex.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," Puck said, "I need to put Alex down for the day. He's been up far too long."

**Nightstone Unlimited**

David Xanatos woke up slowly. He found himself wearing a jumpsuit, much like Wolf's, with the Pack logo across his chest. He was also tied down to a large metal examining table.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Xanatos demanded.

"Why Mr. Xanatos, I thought you'd never ask," came a familiar voice.

"Sevarius!" Xanatos snarled.

Anton Sevarius chuckled, coming into Xanatos's field of vision, "How are you?"

"What do you want?" Xanatos demanded.

"Ah," Sevarius sighed, "You want to know what I want! It's quite simple really. Even you can figure it out."

Xanatos watched the mad doctor.

"Tickle us do we not laugh? Prick us do we not bleed?" Sevarius quoted, "Wrong us shall we not REVENGE?"

"I've done nothing to you," Xanatos answered.

"You fired me! You forced me to abandon all my original research," Sevarius yelled, "And working here for Demona has not been much better, but at least she was easy enough to manipulate. With you, I had to meet so many damned quotas! With Demona, I only had to say what progress I'm making. It's taken me a long time to rebuild my research, and now I will have my revenge! You and your lovely wife will work for me! I would have liked to get your son, but… the Pack is not as good as it once was, now is it?"

Xanatos glared at him, "I serve no one."

Sevarius laughed evilly, "You serve no one? Ha! You're going to serve me!"

Sevarius came close to Xanatos, holding what looked like a dog's collar. Sevarius slowly and carefully put the collar around Xanatos's neck.

"There, that should keep you under MY control, and now for phase two," Sevarius chuckled.

"Phase two?" Xanatos questioned.

Sevarius moved to a far corner of the room, and grabbed a syringe filled with a greenish-blue colored liquid. He also pressed a button on a remote. Soon afterward Xanatos heard gears grind as the table moved into an upright position. Opposite from him was a large glass wall. The glass was kept quite clean, and in fact Xanatos could make out a figure on the other side. After a few seconds, he caught sight of something about the figure and screamed.

"Yes," Sevarius grinned, slamming the syringe into Xanatos's shoulder, "Phase two! HA HA HA HA!"

**To Be Continued…**


	2. How the Other Side Feels

All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of SN.

Note: I'm disregarding the events in the "Goliath Chronicles", with the exception of "The Journey" because I do not wish to use the rest of the "Goliath Chronicles" as canon to my story. This story takes place immediately after "Gatherings and Kidnappings".

How the Other Side Feels

By SN/TVfan

Email: Sam_Nary

**Air Fortress Two**

"This is an outrage, Vogel!" Halcyon Renard yelled.

"I am sorry sir," Vogel answered.

"My interests in the green were never so important that it warranted burning the entire forest to the ground!" Renard yelled again, "On top of all this the reports said it was a robotic demon and a robotic man. Now where do you suppose they actually came from? Hmm? I'll tell you, the robotic man has to be Jackal, and the robotic demon was probably a Steel Clan Robot! Now Vogel, what organization does Jackal belong to?"

"Jackal was a creation of David Xanatos," Vogel answered.

"Who created the Steel Clan, using data stolen from ME?" Renard demanded.

"David Xanatos," Vogel again answered.

"Yes, it was David Xanatos, a man with no integrity or honor!" Renard screamed, his voice quickly becoming horse from yelling, "And to my utter shock, I learned that you hired Jackal and that officially, he is still on Cyberbiotics payroll."

"You wished the attacks on our workers in the Green area to stop," Vogel argued, "Jackal has had experience in dealing with such matters. I was only trying to fulfill your wishes."

"Jackal's experience with such matters usually involved 'such matters' receiving an unnecessary, unjust, and cruel end!" Renard growled, "He is worse than Xanatos. Xanatos may kill me one day, but at least I know that he won't parade my bullet riddled corpse through the streets!"

"I would not allow Xanatos to kill you," Vogel commented, "Besides, he has not undertaken such projects that would involve you or lead us to believe that he would try to kill you."

"That is beside the point, Vogel," Renard replied, "The point is that you did something incredibly dishonorable by hiring Jackal and this Steel Clan robot. I will have to dock your pay for this."

"I will take whatever pay cuts you give me, sir, but in my defense, I only hired Jackal to deal with the Green issue," Vogel said, "I have no idea where the Steel Clan robot came from."

"Set course for the Eyrie Building," Renard sighed, "It's time I gave my son-in-law some advice."

**Eyrie Building**

Owen was busy at work in the Steel Clan center when he heard the doors open. He looked up from his work to see Detective Bluestone standing there.

"If you wish to help, Detective," Owen stated, "You may hand me that wrench sitting on the counter."

"What are you doing?" Matt asked.

"We can not recover Mr. and Mrs. Xanatos until tonight when the gargoyles awaken," Owen answered calmly, "Since Demona ran Nightstone Unlimited, I can only presume that the building is shield against fey magic. Therefore I must reconfigure Mr. Xanatos's exo-frame to allow me to pilot it."

"You're taking the Steel Clan?" Matt asked.

"No," Owen sighed, "Mr. Xanatos's instructions were that the Steel Clan is to remain under his personal control. I would need his private code to upload any new programming or his voice to give them verbal orders."

"What about those Coyote robots?" Matt offered, "They have Xanatos's voice."

"Yes, but Coyote 4.1 is not ready yet, and probably won't be for another year or so," Owen sighed again, "Mr. Xanatos's exo-frame is our only chance. Have you heard from Mr. Yale?"

"Brendan's gone to try and explain to his folks what happened," Matt answered, "He isn't back yet."

**Nightstone Unlimited**

The Pack and Fang lounged in a rec. room on one of Nightstone's lower levels. Fang and Wolf were watching a professional wrestling match. Hyena was using her cybernetic claws to cut apple slices, which she then dunked in a large punch bowl filled with wine. Jackal sat at a table counting the money that Alex Sevarius had paid them for the operation to kidnap the Xanatoses.

Alexander and Anton Sevarius then came into the room.

"Phase One and Phase Two of my plan is complete and now the real fun will begin," Anton Sevarius announced.

"The real fun?" Fang asked raising an eyebrow, "You mean the earlier stuff was false?"

Alex and Anton Sevarius simply sighed at the weak attempt at humor.

"New York has many prominent industries," Anton Sevarius explained, "Among them are Cyberbiotics, Xanatos Enterprises, and Nightstone Unlimited. We are going to pursue what Xanatos sought when he first brought the clan here."

"What's that?" Wolf asked.

Anton Sevarius smiled, "We're going to build an economic empire from which we can conquer the world. But instead of a world where Xanatos's robots enforce Xanatos's will, it will be a world where superhuman individuals like you enforce OUR will on the world."

Jackal chuckled, "So where did kidnapping Xanatos fit into this plan other than revenge?"

Anton Sevarius smiled evilly, "Just wait till you see what I got cooking in my lab!"

**Destine Mansion**

It was midmorning when Demona returned to her home. She immediately rushed to her private library. Within it was a collection of magical texts that would have definitely made the Magus jealous. Some of them were spells copied from the Grimorium some were other spells that Demona had learned in Europe.

She rifled through one shelf after another. Most of the spells were either necessary to create super poisons and freeze time which thanks to the Mage, she could do without the books. What she needed was a transformation spell. Then suddenly an idea hit her. She began chanting in Latin, and then after a dramatic flash of light, a copy of the Mage's book, the Grimorium Arcanorum fell to the floor at her feet. Demona smiled.

**Castle Wyvern**

"Hush now little Alex," Maggie said softly, trying to calm the young Alexander Xanatos.

The poor boy had had a nightmare and woke up screaming.

"Come on, Alex, you're safe here," Maggie pleaded, "Talon, Claw, and I will protect you, and Owen is downstairs."

"Mommy's gone!" Alex cried, "Daddy's gone!"

Talon looked into the room, "Is he alright?"

"He had a nightmare, Talon," Maggie sighed, "It must have something to do with his folks."

"Mommy and daddy are gone!" Alex cried again.

"Don't worry," Talon said, "I'm sure they're safe."

"You should get some sleep, Alex," Maggie sighed, "And don't worry, Claw, Talon and I will protect you."

Young Alex calmly yawned and drifted back to sleep in Maggie's arms. The golden furred mutate placed the toddler back on the master bed that Xanatos and Fox normally slept in. She then led Talon out of the room.

"If anything has happened to them, I don't know how it's going to affect him," Maggie sighed motioning to the door.

"If Sevarius has them, who knows what sick idea he's cooked up," Talon growled, "I'm hopping that this isn't some plot by Xanatos."

"I don't think it could be," Maggie said, "Why would he bust out Fang, unite the Pack, and hire Coldsteel to have himself kidnapped and taken to a rival corporation? A corporation headed by a man that he fired. I think this is Sevarius's doing alone."

There was suddenly the noise of powerful jet engines running above the castle. Talon, Maggie, and Claw were the first to arrive out on the battlements to see the air fortress of Cyberbiotics flying overhead. A small hovercraft left the larger vessel, and once it landed, the air fortress began to return to its normal holding pattern. Owen and Matt arrived next to the mutates to see Vogel help Halcyon Renard get out of the hovercraft.

Renard had Vogel push his wheelchair toward Owen.

"I wish to speak with your employer, Mr. Burnett," Renard said sternly, "I want to know why his Steel Clan is involved in areas of my interest."

"I am sorry Mr. Renard, but Mr. Xanatos is not here, and neither is Fox," Owen answered calmly.

"Where is he?" Renard demanded.

"We believe that both Fox and David Xanatos are being held prisoner at Nightstone Unlimited by Dr. Anton Sevarius," Matt answered before Owen could speak, "Perhaps you could get your Cy-bots to help us?"

"Janine? That psycho has kidnapped my Janine?" Renard yelled, "What about my grandson?"

"Alex is fine and is asleep," Maggie answered, "Aren't you worried about your son-in-law?"

"Madam," Renard began, "David Xanatos has no integrity or honor." Renard then motioned to the sleeping clan up on the tower, "I have no idea why the gargoyles even considered returning here. I am convinced that Xanatos or his butler here will smash them when his needs suit it. And when he does, I will be there to at least try to stop him."

"Mr. Xanatos had no intentions of destroying Goliath's clan," Owen interrupted, "The argument over Mr. Xanatos's personal feelings and beliefs is also beside the main point at the time. Sevarius has both Mr. Xanatos and Mrs. Xanatos. It is imperative that they be rescued."

"I agree that Janine must be rescued," Renard agreed, "But unfortunately, my Cy-bots, while well armed, could not defeat the genetic monsters that Dr. Sevarius has already created."

"Genetic monsters?" Matt asked.

Talon and the mutates looked offended.

"Sevarius is a geneticist, it's what he does," Renard explained, "It wouldn't be surprised me if he's done worse things to others than what he's done to these three here. Now while my Cy-bots would have better armor and firepower, it is likely that Sevarius's creations would be far smarter."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Talon demanded.

"My Cy-bots are much like Xanatos's Steel Clan," Renard continued to explain, "They're only as intelligent as their programming. If someone comes up with a battle tactic that the robot doesn't have programmed defenses against already in it's computerized brain, then the robot will be destroyed, because it can only do what it is essentially programmed to do. Many times programming can not match personal ingenuity and cunning. That's why I think the Navy and Air Force will never replace manned fighter aircraft with these UAVs or robots of their own design."

Renard again gestured toward the stone gargoyles, "That's why the gargoyles have always defeated Xanatos's Steel Clan."

"Will you help?" Matt asked.

"I will help to the best that this old and sick body can be able to," Renard nodded, "But first I'd like to know what a Steel Clan robot was doing interfering with my operations in Guatemala."

"That was not a Steel Clan robot," Owen answered, "That was Coldsteel, a robot created by Xanatos Enterprises to house one of three souls that resided within the cyborg gargoyle known as Coldstone. Unfortunately, Coldsteel has gone rogue and is under no one's control."

"Another instance of Xanatos's lack of honor or integrity getting the better of him," Renard grumbled.

"From what the clan has told me, Mr. Renard, is that Coldstone was pretty messed up before Xanatos Enterprises created Coldsteel and Coldfire," Matt said, "If it wasn't done, Coldstone might have gone rogue and you don't want to know what a schizophrenic gone wild will do."

"When do you plan to go rescue my Janine?" Renard asked, obviously tired from listening to all of this.

"Very soon after the gargoyles awaken, Mr. Renard," Owen said, "If you wish I can show you to the lounge where you can relax."

Renard only grumbled his affirmative answer as he motioned for Vogel to begin pushing his wheelchair again.

It seemed to take forever for dusk to arrive and for the gargoyles to awaken. The first thoughts on their mind were of the Xanatoses and what Sevarius could be doing to them. They were pleasantly surprised to learn that Renard would be providing some support to the rescue operation.

Air Fortress Two had returned by that time, and Renard and Vogel returned to the hovercraft that they came from. Owen put on Xanatos's exo-frame and took off. The gargoyles and mutates climbed up to the top of Wyvern's tower and glided toward the flying fortress.

**Nightstone Unlimited**

Alex Sevarius was monitoring various monitors when an alert flashed across his screens. He checked it. After doing so, he pressed a button that connected him by radio to Anton's lab.

"Anton, this is Alex, here," Alex Sevarius said, "We have some company coming. It appears to be Cyberbiotics Air Fortress."

"What would they want?" Anton grumbled back, "My business is with Xanatos Enterprises for the time being."

"Sir they're right over us!" Alex yelled, "Should I get the Pack, Fang and Coldsteel ready?"

"Yes, make sure that you tell them that they are to draw the gargoyles into the building," Anton answered, "I want them to see our new friends."

Alex only chuckled.

Outside aboard the Air Fortress Two, the group looked nervously at the fortress's display screens.

"It appears that the Cy-bots will not be needed for infiltration," Vogel commented, "It may be best for you to sneak into the ventilator shafts."

"I will use the exo-frame to deal with Coldsteel," Owen said, "It is likely that the vents may have some safety method. If I go in, guns blazing, Sevarius will focus his attacks on me. Especially since he knows that I can activate my powers as Puck at anytime."

The clan nodded.

"We will slip in through the ventilation shafts," Goliath said, "While Owen provides a distraction, we will deal with the Pack and Fang and rescue Xanatos and Fox."

The clan nodded again. The first to leave the fortress was Owen in Xanatos's exo-frame. He activated the armor's lasers and blasted through the roof of the building. After a minute, Goliath, his clan, and the mutates followed. They all lined up and slid down a vent shaft that Goliath ripped open. The shaft was a very tight squeeze for Goliath and Claw, and was almost too big for Lexington.

Renard and Vogel watched their descent.

"Vogel, we will wait here until they can get Janine and Xanatos on the Air Fortress," Renard ordered.

"Yes sir," Vogel affirmed and returned to the Air Fortress's command consoles.

Once Owen blasted his way through the roof, he found that that he had no welcoming committee. He smirked behind the heavy armor's helmet. A bit of Puck's mindset coming over him.

"I guess I'll just have to create my welcoming party!" Owen thought, and he then began to chant in Puck's voice:

"To rescue my employer I am here,

A task some would truly fear,

Bring to me steel that is cold,

Take him away from his fold!"

A flash of green light irrupted from the taloned gloves of Xanatos's exo-frame and Coldsteel was suddenly transported in front of him.

"What's going on?" Coldsteel demanded.

"I've come for a little visit," Owen replied, still with much of Puck's personality in his voice, "I thought you'd like to welcome me!"

Owen then fired the exo-frame's laser cannons at Coldsteel, knocking him through two walls.

Back in the lounge, the Pack and Fang were somewhat nervous. Coldsteel had suddenly vanished in an aurora of green light. They had no idea as to what happened to him or where he was.

"What the devil was that?" Fang yelled.

"Something called a diversion," came a growling voice from the large airshafts above them as Goliath crashed through a thin grate in the shaft.

Fang had to dive out of the way to miss having Goliath's toe talons land on his head. Jackal and Hyena chuckled and then turned and fired their laser cannons directly at Goliath. The lasers burned his skin badly and threw him across the room.

"Goliath is MINE!" Wolf roared, and he leaped from where he was to fight with Goliath.

Wolf's leap corresponded with Elisa falling through the grate next. Her landing left much to be desired. Elisa found herself sitting on Wolf's back.

"I'm sorry Wolf, but Goliath is my mate," Elisa teased.

Wolf threw her off and dove again toward Goliath. Elisa tumbling back turned to catch a punch thrown by Hyena square in the face.

"Hey, that's no way to treat a gargoyle!" Brooklyn yelled, landing on the floor nearby.

Brooklyn turned and swung his tail, tripping Hyena. Elisa then kicked the cyborg, knocking it into a pool table that Sevarius had set up. Jackal watched and assessed the situation. All of Goliath's clan, except for Bronx, had landed in this rec. room along with all of the mutates. Talon after landing immediately dove at Fang.

"I thought you said you were going to be good?" Talon taunted, getting a right cross across Fang's face.

Fang looked at Jackal and saw that he was motioning for him to get out of there and then turned back to Talon and smirked, "I told ya I was lying about bein' good!"

Fang fired a wild electric burst that Talon easily ducked, but in the process allowed Fang to get away. Jackal had extended his cybernetic arms and picked up Hyena, who seemed to be strangely confused.

"Come on Wolf," Jackal yelled, "Remember the Doc's plan! We ain't up to the final battle yet! We aren't ready for that!"

Wolf's attempt to take on Goliath failed miserably. Goliath first caught him in mid air and slammed him to the floor. As he got up to challenge Goliath again, the female Angela kicked him in his back and he fell into a powerful punch thrown by Goliath. When Jackal gave the call to 'retreat' Wolf was pretty much now more than ready.

Goliath watched the Pack and Fang escape through a far door.

"After them!" Goliath yelled.

Broadway and Hudson were the first out the door. They saw that the group had split up. Fang and Wolf ran down a hall going to the right. Jackal and Hyena ran down a hall going to the left.

Claw, Talon, Maggie, Angela, and Broadway ran after Wolf and Fang. Goliath, Elisa, Hudson, Brooklyn, and Lexington turned and sprinted after Jackal and Hyena. The two cyborgs lead Goliath and his group on a spirited chase. They turned at almost every hallway, and vaulted two flights of stairs. They then disappeared through a sliding door in the middle of a wall. Goliath and Elisa were the first to chase through it. As they passed through it they met two swift karate style kicks knocking them to the ground. Hudson, Brooklyn, and Lexington were then hit by massive amounts of electricity.

Goliath looked up at this attacker and found only one word to say, "Jalapena!"

Fang and Wolf weren't as hard to chase as Jackal and Hyena. Both Fang and Wolf were slightly tired from the 'beatings' they'd just received and their far larger forms slowed them down. Talon and Angela led the charge with Maggie, Broadway, and Claw close behind. Fang and Wolf then suddenly turned into a door that slid open from the wall. As Talon and Angela turned to follow they each received a powerful punch in the face. Maggie was knocked to the ground with swift side kick, and Claw and Broadway were hit with powerful blasts of electricity.

As Talon looked up from the floor, rubbing a bleeding nose, all he could say was, "Damn!"

**Illuminati Headquarters**

Three found the Mage's ghost in one of the Illuminati Headquarters' many long hallways. This one was a rarity among them however, since it was brilliantly lit and various paintings of Illuminati members from throughout history lined them.

"Detective Bluestone has been dealt with," Three informed him, "And in accordance with your instructions, Xanatos and the gargoyle clan have been ignored."

The Mage's ghost smiled, "Good, now I have some of my own business to attend to."

"What are you going to do?" asked Three.

"Well, I am a ghost right now," the Mage mused, "I thought I'd do some haunting!"

**Eyrie Building**

Maria Chavez quietly rode up the elevator. She knew of the destruction of Bluestone's apartment, and what perplexed her was that he wasn't pressing any personal charges himself. The families of the people who died and the other residents who suffered damage to their homes was a result of explosion were pressing charges to have the character arrested, but Matt wasn't. To her, the entire city was becoming weird, and the center of weirdness was emanating from the Eyrie Building and its medieval castle.

Once the elevator stopped Maria walked into a large entrance hall. It was decorated in a Celtic style, but it was obvious that the 'decorations' were of modern design to imitate the Celts. No one seemed to be around. The only sign of security seemed to be at the front desk, but once she showed her badge she had no problems. Maria wandered through the castle's various halls until she came out into a large courtyard. Above her, she saw Matt passing on the battlements. She yelled up to him.

Matt was pacing calmly along the castle walls waiting for everybody to return. He hoped everyone was all right. He could see Air Fortress Two hovering around the Nightstone UnlimitedBuilding. He was about turn around and pace in another direction when he heard Chavez's voice yell at him.

"Detective Bluestone! Get your sorry butt down here!" Chavez yelled.

Matt looked down and saw Captain Chavez standing in the courtyard. He immediately went to the nearest flight of stairs.

"Captain Chavez! What are you doing here?" Matt exclaimed.

"I have some questions for you, Detective," Chavez asked, "First of all why are you reporting to me that you won't be pressing charges against whoever bombed you apartment? People were killed and you could have been!"

"It's complicated Captain," Matt sighed, "How did you know I was here?"

"You also reported that you were taking time off for personal reasons," Chavez answered, "And I can understand that. You're Elisa's partner and you two seem to get along well. I assumed that you would come to her for help, and since she's been changed into a gargoyle, and Xanatos seems to be the protector of these creatures, I knew you'd come here, because Elisa would come here to be protected with the others. The others you two have told me lived on the Clock Tower, without me knowing! The others you and Elisa were meeting with the whole time without me knowing! I have nothing personal against these gargoyles, from what it seems to me, most of the people who claim they've been attacked by these gargoyles and have bruises are either crooks or other criminals. Now what is so complicated about this issue with your apartment? If someone blows it up, it's a crime, and crimes must be punished!"

Matt sighed. Shortly after the gargoyles in Manhattan were revealed the population to of the world and the appearance of the Quarrymen soon after, Matt and Elisa agreed to tell Captain Chavez about the clan and their involvement with it. However, both Matt and Elisa didn't tell the whole story. Matt left out all of the Illuminati and Elisa left out much of the particulars as to the identity of the 'business man' who fought with the gargoyles until recently. They also did not tell all of the facts on the mutates, Coldstone, Coldfire, and Coldsteel, and the Third Race.

"Captain, there's some things that Elisa and I left out when we told you about the clan," Matt admitted.

"I can believe that," Chavez answered.

"You may not believe this, Captain, but there is an organization that exists in this world that meets in secret and controls the world covertly," Matt explained, "They're called the Illuminati. We recently learned that they were founded by the Mage, the same wizard that transformed Elisa and Brendan Yale. A while back I 'helped' the clan defeat an Illuminati member known as Mace Malone. In doing so, the Illuminati welcomed me into their organization. I was technically only a minor member, and my real goal was to expose them, not join them, so I didn't really care. However, when the Mage showed up, I of course sided with the clan against him. In doing so I technically betrayed the Illuminati and they sent their chief agent in this area, Martin Hacker, to take care of me. They probably even know by know that I survived the earlier attempt."

Matt then pulled the tape recorder that he received from the Illuminati out of one of his trench coat pockets. He played the message. Captain Chavez's eyes opened as wide as Lexington's.

"Why don't you try to go after this Hacker guy? Surely this secret society can do without one member," Chavez offered, "If you don't prosecute and you're identified as the main target, the others won't receive justice for what they lost."

"Captain, I'm the one member they decided to go without," Matt sighed, "The Illuminati are also good at hiding. They've been around longer than the clan itself! And even if we did catch arrest and try Hacker, the Illuminati would see to it that he was tried before an Illuminati judge and a jury filled with Illuminati members. Hacker would be released and all we'd have done is let him know who to target next."

"I don't believe this," Chavez grumbled.

"I know it's a tough pill to swallow," Matt replied, "But it's true, and besides, it shouldn't be too tough for you, you know of the clan, even if you haven't met them yet."

"Speaking of which, where are they?" Chavez asked, "This place is deader than a doornail!"

"Currently I believe the clan is off rescuing Mr. and Mrs. Xanatos," Matt answered.

"What?" Chavez yelled.

"Just before dawn yesterday night, Mr. and Mrs. Xanatos were abducted by agents of Nightstone Unlimited," Matt said calmly, "The clan has gone to rescue them. I would have gone with them, but this broken arm won't do me much good."

Chavez raised an eyebrow, looking at Bluestone like he just grew wings.

"You'd better sit down, Captain," Matt sighed, "There's some other stuff I need to tell you."

**Nightstone Unlimited**

A mutate stood in front of Goliath, Elisa, Hudson, Brooklyn, and Lexington. Its wings spread wide. Lexington noted something straight away.

"Goliath it's wearing Fox's costume from the Pack!" Lexington yelled.

Goliath looked at the mutate again. Lex was right. While the chest plate of the costume was black instead of red and the pants were yellow instead of black it was essentially the exact same costume that Fox wore while she was part of the Pack. Another difference was the boots had to be altered in order to accommodate the gargoyle-like legs and feet, but like the other mutates it was clear that this one did not have the knee spurs that some gargoyles had and the small ankle claws that all gargoyles had.

This mutate was also different from the others that Sevarius had created. It had a canine head and ears, and from appearances, Goliath assumed that Sevarius had replaced the cat DNA with that of a fox in this formula. It was covered in bright red fur from top to bottom, except for a small patch of blue fur on its right eye.

"That is Fox!" Elisa exclaimed.

There was no denying it. Sevarius had turned Fox into a fox based mutate with large bat wings. Hudson however took an odd lock at her.

"There's somethin' wrong with 'er eyes!" Hudson said, "Talon and Claws eyes don't glow when they're not shootin' electricity, and even when they do they don't glow that color!"

Brooklyn took a closer look. Fox's eyes glowed a bright shade of purple and looked as if she was in a trance. He then noted the dog collar around her neck. A small light on the collar glowed with the same collar as her eyes.

"Ain't it a brilliant scheme?" Hyena laughed walking up beside Fox, "Sevarius has made her and Xanatos mutates in revenge for firing him and forcing him to abandon all his original research. On top of it all, Sevarius has created these lovely mind control collars! Fox will do anything we tell her to do, and remember every bit of it! HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

Elsewhere, Owen and Coldsteel had only managed a standoff against each other. Xanatos's exo-frame was well protected against Coldsteel's lasers, but then the exo-frame's lasers didn't do much damage either. Firing at each other only was effective at pushing the other across a room or through walls. In fact the building itself was suffering more damage than Xanatos's armor or Coldsteel's body.

"Who are you under there?" Coldsteel demanded, "You fight to well to be a simple Steel Clan robot. We got Xanatos, and something about what you said indicates to me that you are more then you appear."

Owen was silent, and then threw a punch that knocked Coldsteel back into a lab table. The table shattered under his weight and glass vials and jars flew everywhere. Coldsteel growled angrily and then got to his feet and tackled the exo-frame wearing Owen.

Talon dodged another electrical blast thrown by Sevarius's new mutate. The rest stood in shock. This new mutate was Xanatos. Like Fox, he also had one of Sevarius's mind control collars on and his eyes were glowing purple. His brown hair and beard were still there, but had become wilder as a result of his mutation, and he was otherwise covered in black fur. Also, like Fox, Xanatos was a mutate based on a canine model instead of a feline model. It seemed obvious that Sevarius had used a wolf on Xanatos. This conclusion was helped by the fact that Xanatos was wearing a jumpsuit much like the one that Wolf was wearing.

"Well, Talon, what do you think?" Fang teased, coming up behind Xanatos, "Ya think he really knows how we feel now, huh?"

"He didn't deserve this!" Talon roared back and he lunged at Fang.

Fang ducked and Talon ended up tackling Xanatos. Maggie and Claw charged in Fang's direction to keep Fang from taking advantage of Talon's distraction.

"Come on Angela," Broadway said, "Let's deal with Wolf. Claw and Maggie can deal with Fang, and Talon will subdue Xanatos!"

Angela reluctantly nodded and followed Broadway in a charge at Wolf.

Meanwhile, Goliath's group had its own problems. Fox had kept him and Elisa off balance with a mixture of electrical charges and karate moves that Goliath and Elisa had no counter was only barely able to force a stalemate with Hyena. Hudson and Brooklyn, while outnumbering Jackal found it hard to close on him as Jackal had set his own lasers on a low setting and fired rapidly, forcing Brooklyn and Hudson to spend more time dodging than attacking.

"We gotta get that collar off her!" Elisa yelled.

"I know," Goliath agreed, "But every time we get remotely close enough to yank it off, she does something we've never seen before."

"Well you are a Scottish gargoyle from the Middle Ages, and I'm a gargoyle who used to be a human cop with only basic self-defense knowledge," Elisa sighed, "Neither of us really know any real martial arts. Fox however knows them practically by heart as part of her personal hobby and the training she had to go through for the Pack TV show."

Goliath only growled.

"They'll never get that collar off!" Hyena teased, "Fox was probably the best of the Pack when we were on TV. It's really a shame that she and Dingo had to go all goody-goody."

"You actually enjoy this!" Lex exclaimed, snapping his tail in a whip like fashion, knocking Hyena off balance.

Lex didn't give Hyena time to recover. He leaped at her and managed to get one good punch across her face.

"She has a son back the castle!" Lex yelled "Don't you see what you're doing to their family?"

"Yeah, and we'd have liked to bring little Alex along with his mom and dad, but she had to give him to somebody to protect him," Hyena laughed, then extending her metal claws, she pushed Lex off of her leaving a large gash across his chest.

Lex sat on the ground for a second. He placed his hand on the gash that Hyena had made, as red blood flowed from it. It stung with pain the instant his talon touched the wound.

"I'm also enjoying this because Alex and Anton are paying me big bucks!" Hyena laughed.

"Alex?" Lex asked raising a brow ridge, "Alex wouldn't work with Sevarius! He's too young to even know WHO Sevarius is!"

"Not Alex Xanatos, you little moron," Hyena laughed again, "Alex Sevarius, Anton's twin brother!"

Brooklyn dodged another of Jackal's laser blasts, "Certainly isn't giving us an easy time with this is he?"

"Aye lad," Hudson agreed, "But we must fight him off! Goliath and Elisa be needin' help ta get that collar off of Fox, and Lexington doesn't look like he'll last much longer."

Brooklyn nodded, "You go right and I'll go left. Maybe we can hit Jackal from two sides."

Hudson nodded. Both gargoyles then dove forward toward Jackal. Brooklyn edged more toward Jackal's left side while Hudson dove toward Jackal's right side. Hudson took one laser hit in his left wing, but at such a low power setting, which allowed Jackal to fire his laser cannons much quicker, it didn't do much more than singe the wing and force Hudson to the ground. Brooklyn made good progress while Jackal was shooting at Hudson. While Hudson was getting back to his feet, Brooklyn was able get within reach of Jackal. He swung his tail out and grabbed the cyborg by the arm and flung him into the far wall. A glass visor, surrounding a light bulb, mounted on the wall fell loose when Jackal hit the wall. The visor landed on Jackal's head, and the Pack member fell then picked him up and opened a side door on the other end of the room. He flung Jackal outside.

"There, if he's not out cold, he's at least out of the fight," Hudson said, "You help Lex, I'll help Goliath and Elisa."

Meanwhile in the depths of Sevarius's lab, Anton Sevarius chuckled evilly as he worked. He could hear the sounds of battle above him. He checked his computers. The new clones would be ready by tomorrow night. His plans for revenge were moving along smoothly. The gargoyles may free Fox and Xanatos but he knew that their lives were over.

Wolf ducked another punch thrown at him. Broadway despite his pot belly was far stronger and far more agile than Wolf gave him credit. Angela was even faster. Wolf could probably overpower Broadway eventually, with Angela leaping an pummeling him with both her fists and knees, Wolf knew he would last much longer. He dodged another punch that Broadway threw and then proceeded to hit Angela with a right cross. The female fell to the ground.

"Angela!" Broadway cried.

Broadway rushed to Angela's side, checking to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"Broadway look out!" Angela yelled as Broadway got closer to her.

Broadway then turned to receive an uppercut directly into his lower jaw. The punch knocked him to the ground next to Angela. Meanwhile, Talon and Xanatos continued to wrestle with each other. Talon clearly had the upper hand. It was clear that a feline DNA, particularly that of one of the 'great cats', made him stronger than Xanatos with canine DNA. Finally with gigantic effort, Talon managed to pin Xanatos squarely to the floor.

"Claw, keep Fang busy!" Talon yelled, "Maggie, I need your help to get the collar off of him!"

Claw acknowledged him with a nod and then lifted Fang off of Maggie with both hands. He pulled his lips into a snarl, but being mute, no sound came out.

"Ya know, Claw, you'd be great if they still MADE silent movies!" Fang joked.

Claw then threw Fang into Wolf, who looked set to crush Broadway and Angela with his feet. Maggie meanwhile had kneeled down behind Xanatos's head.

"What should I do?" Maggie asked.

"Break the collar," Talon grunted, "Be careful, his muzzle is a lot longer than ours, and hurry. This guy knows how to wrestle; I can't hold him down much longer."

Maggie reached with both hands for the collar around his neck. He snapped at both of them, and she had all she could do to avoid getting bit. The collar itself was also a problem. Once Maggie got her hands on it, she saw that it stretched when she pulled on it.

"He'll choke!" Maggie exclaimed.

"Do it quickly" Talon ordered, "If he chokes it'll only be for a little while."

Maggie summoned all the strength she had and pulled on both sides of the collar. The collar soon snapped like a dry twig. Once the collar was off, Xanatos's eyes stopped glowing and became a golden color, with two black, round, dog-like pupils.

"What has happened to me?" Xanatos asked, his voice sounding much rougher than before.

He looked around at the battle around him, "What have I done?"

Talon helped him to his feet, and looked rather embarrassed, "Sevarius has –uh-turned you into a mutate. Um…this isn't your fault."

Talon then turned his attention to the other battles going on. Fang and Claw were locked in a shoving match. Claw was by far stronger, but Fang seemed to know how to use it against him. Broadway and Angela had gotten back to their feet, and had Wolf trapped between them.

"We gotta get Xanatos out of here!" Talon yelled.

He fired a bolt of electricity at Wolf. The bolt caught him off guard and the Pack member slumped to the ground. Broadway once free of having to deal with Wolf strolled almost casually behind Fang, and clubbed the cougar based mutate in the head with both arms. Fang then dropped to the ground.

"I'll lead the way," Broadway said.

Talon and Maggie followed, with Xanatos leaning on their shoulders, still too confused to really do anything other than walk. Claw and Angela brought up the rear to make sure that no one caught them from behind.

Meanwhile the struggle with the rest of the Pack continued. Lexington continued to dodge Hyena's attacks, barely, but now Hyena faced a tougher situation. Now that Jackal was possibly unconscious and definitely out of the fight, the small olive green gargoyle had been joined by Brooklyn. Brooklyn caught Hyena from behind with a swift kick to middle of her back. Hyena stumbled forward, and got slapped in the face by Lex's tail.

Behind them, Hudson had leaped on Fox's back, placing his arms under hers and pressing his hands down on the back of her head. Fox immediately crouched to flip Hudson over, when Goliath dove and grabbed her legs. They then held Fox in the air as she struggled in their grip.

"Elisa! The collar!" Goliath yelled.

"Right on it," Elisa affirmed.

Elisa hurried up next to Fox's head and neck and placed her talons around the collar. Fox turned her head and in an quick move latched her fangs around Elisa's wrist. Elisa screamed with pain and flinched her hands into fists, her talons cutting the collar in the process. Fox's eyes then faded to a golden yellow color with a round pupil in each eye. She saw Elisa's wrist in her now canine mouth and released it.

"Oh God!" Fox cried, "What's happened to me?"

Goliath released Fox, who collapsed into Hudson's arms.

"We must return to Air Fortress Two," Goliath said, "Renard can get us back to Wyvern faster than we could."

Goliath and Hudson lead Fox out; as Elisa followed she turned to Brooklyn and Lexington.

"Come on guys, time to go!" Elisa called, and then chuckled, "Be sure to thank the nice lady for letting us come and trash her house!"

Brooklyn laughed at Elisa's joke, "Sure thing!"

Brooklyn threw one last punch that caught Hyena's temple and sent the cyborg crashing to the ground. She didn't move.

"Come on Lex," Brooklyn said, as the two gargoyles then hurried after Goliath and the others.

**Destine Mansion**

Demona had been studying her magically created copy of the Grimorium for hours when she heard a desperate knocking at her door. Her mind focused on becoming a gargoyle again, she ignored it until the knocking seemed to shake the walls of the entire house. Slowly she got to her feet. She wondered who could be banging on her door. She remembered back to when she was still a gargoyle and how she dealt with trespassers then. It was not exactly a pleasant memory. Remembering this also aroused feelings of guilt in Demona and reminded her of the discussions she'd had with the clan when she tried to get them to help her.

Goliath said he had no sympathy for someone who had lost their only purpose, when their only purpose was that of a genocidal maniac. Puck said that it was her own fault why things had gone so bad for her in life. Elisa told her that suffering is suffering and the suffering of gargoyles is not more important than anyone else's. This made Demona question some things in her mind. Did she really serve nothing but hatred? Did she really do the things that she blamed others for? Did she really allow her own hatred to blind her as to what was happening in the world?

Demona shoved these thoughts aside as she neared her front door. Her one goal at the moment was to become a gargoyle again. Her problems of conscience could be dealt with later. This trespasser also had to be dealt with now, so she could return to her true task.

As Demona reached for the door, something that she did not expect happened. Something that caused a terrified look to spread over her face. The Mage's ghost simply walked through the door.

"Hello Demona," the Mage said politely, "I hope you don't mind, but I let myself in."

"You're dead!" Demona screamed.

"Really? I hadn't noticed," the Mage teased, "Yes, Demona I'm dead. I'm a ghost, actually. My soul is linked forever to one thing in this world. Without it, my soul would vanish into the abyss!"

"Tell me what it is, so I can destroy it," Demona growled.

"I'm linked to something that can not be destroyed," the Mage responded, "At least not the way you think."

"TELL ME!" Demona yelled.

"Magic," the Mage responded simply, "I'm linked to magic. Even the accursed Fey's magic. You would have to wipe every magician off the face of the earth and then kill Macbeth in order to truly get rid of me."

"My clan wouldn't stand for that," Demona growled.

"Then I've won!" the Mage gloated, "You want to rejoin your former clan, but they don't trust you as far as Puck could physically throw you, and the only way to beat me is to be a bad ass villain killing people!"

"Why are you here?" Demona demanded.

"I'm just checking in on all my servants," the Mage responded, "You were first on my list."

"I serve no one but myself," Demona answered, "The spell you used to make me your slave is broken."

The Mage smirked, "Then I guess I'll have to try harder next time…"

The Mage disappeared and his voice faded away as he said the words 'next time'.

"Next time?" Demona wondered aloud.

Her mind knew that that is impossible. Only gods can 'come back from the dead' on their own, and mortals would need a specific spell in order return their soul to a new body. While such spells would surely be within the Mage's power, he can not do magic as a ghost. He can't come back. Can he?

Demona shoved these thoughts aside as well. She decided that this was only an attempt by the ghost of the Mage to distract her and drive her mad. She had to be a gargoyle again. Dwelling on the Mage's taunting would only distract her. She slowly walked back to her study, where she left her created copy of the Grimorium.

**Air Fortress Two**

Talon's group appeared on Nightstone's roof first. Leaning on Talon and Maggie's shoulders was a large winged creature that looked deeply disoriented. The creature looked as if it could barely walk.

"Vogel, bring the Air Fortress down a little more, and carefully," Renard ordered, "Then extend the loading ramp. That one appears to be too weak to walk."

"Yes sir," Vogel answered.

Goliath's group soon appeared after that. Leaning on Goliath and Hudson's shoulders was another winged creature. This creature also looked dreadfully weak and disoriented. Neither group had anyone that remotely resembled Fox or Xanatos to Renard. He then heard Talon's voice come over an intercom.

"We got 'em," Talon said, "But, uh, I think this is something you should see for yourself. Call Owen back."

Renard turned to Vogel.

"Already on it, sir," Vogel stated.

"Good, once you've notified Mr. Burnett, wheel me to the cargo hold," Renard ordered, "There is apparently something I must see."

The battle between Owen Burnett in Xanatos's exo-frame and Coldsteel remained deadlocked. Owen's mind and returned to being fully controlled by Owen, for the time being, and said nothing. As his armor deflected another barrage of laser fire from Coldsteel, Owen heard Vogel's voice come over his radio.

"The gargoyles have accomplished their mission," Vogel said, "It is time to go, Mr. Burnett."

Owen was inwardly thankful. While Coldsteel could not produce an advantage over him, he couldn't produce an advantage over Coldsteel. Their battle had also destroyed several rooms and several more walls. Owen was inwardly certain that this battle would attract attention from someone besides Nightstone security, Cyberbiotics Cy-bots, and the gargoyles.

Owen reached with one arm and grabbed a toppled over desk, and proceeded to heave it at Coldsteel. The desk was not heavy enough to damage the evil gargoyle robot, but it provided Owen the time he needed to activate the exo-frame's jets and blast off through the ceiling. He blasted through about three floors before the exo-frame finally pushed through the roof of the Nightstone UnlimitedBuilding.

Renard and Vogel had arrived from the Air Fortress's cockpit when Owen landed in the cargo bay. They joined the clan in a circle around two mutates huddled on the floor of the cargo bay. One was a black furred male wolf mutate with bat wings and the other was a red furred female fox mutate with bat wings. Each had their head's buried in either their hands or their knees. The male was silent, and the female was whimpering.

"Where is my Janine?" Renard demanded.

Talon walked up to Renard's wheelchair, "Um, I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but those two are your daughter and son-in-law. Sevarius has turned them into mutates."

Renard looked horrified, "Janine?"

"Don't look at me," the fox mutate whimpered.

"We failed to arrive in time," Goliath sighed, "I am sorry."

"My Janine is not a freak!" Renard yelled, nearly falling out of his wheelchair.

"You mustn't think of them as freaks," Maggie said, "They're mutates. They aren't monsters, freaks, or anything else."

"My Janine is a human, not a mutate," Renard answered.

"She was, just like I was," Talon said, "But, Sevarius did this to her, and there was nothing we could do to stop him."

"He did this to you too?" Renard asked.

"Long ago, Mr. Renard," Talon sighed, "He did this to me long ago."

"Is there any cure?" Renard asked.

"We don't know," Maggie replied, "We've all wanted one, but Sevarius is sick enough to give us poison instead of a cure. He might even go so far as to try and mutate us even more. Talon, Claw, and I have sort of gotten used to what's happened to us."

"What if I can't?" Renard sighed.

"What if you can't? I'm the one having to live with this!" Fox moaned.

Xanatos moved to comfort her.

"You will have to get used to it," Elisa told Renard, "My folks have had to get used to the fact that my brother, Talon there, has been turned into a mutate by science and that I've been tuned into a gargoyle by magic. We will try to help her in any way we can. But Fox will need you. Maybe not everyday, but she will need you to be supportive of her. She will need you to be understanding."

Renard looked from Elisa to Talon and then to Xanatos and Fox.

"I will try," Renard said, "But it will be difficult. It is hard for an old dog to learn new tricks."

"Ach, but even the oldest of us can learn," Hudson replied, "It will only take time."

Owen walked up to Xanatos and Fox.

"Sir, are you alright?" Owen asked.

"Fine I guess, at least in the sense that I'm not hurt," Xanatos answered weakly, "Never thought you'd be found of my outfits."

"I only intended to borrow it, sir," Owen replied.

Talon and Goliath then came walking up. Talon spoke first.

"Mr. Xanatos, I'm afraid I must apologize for something," Talon said, "I acted like a jerk over the blood samples you wanted. I guess it's just our want of a real cure that we thought that since one wasn't produced overnight that you didn't really care about finding one. Part of my mind wanted you to know who we in the Labyrinth feel…"

"You got your wish," Xanatos chuckled.

"I never wanted it to be this," Talon sighed, "It was foolish of me."

"If I hadn't hired Sevarius in the first place, he might not have invented the mutagenic formula and you would have never been mutated in the first place," Xanatos said back, "There is much that we are both sorry for."

Xanatos then looked down, "I'm still going to try and see if a cure can be produced. Although, I think Owen will have to be the 'official' CEO now."

"My clan and I are quite willing to help you adjust, Xanatos," Goliath offered, "You could… join us?"

"What about Alex?" Fox asked suddenly, "What's he going to do when he sees his parents as… as…"

"Mutates?" Talon finished.

"Yes," Fox agreed.

"He should be fine," Elisa said, "He saw me after the Mage changed me into a gargoyle and wasn't afraid. I'll help you break it to him. I've had experience with this. Also, we are all sorry that this happened."

"I agree," Goliath nodded in agreement, "I should have left the castle better protected."

"No one's perfect," Xanatos answered, "This I think is probably appropriate punishment for me after all I've done. My past coming back to bite me in the butt."

"Losing your humanity isn't going to return mine," Talon answered, "Don't think of this as punishment. This is a crime against you and your wife."

Xanatos looked down again. Fox leaned on him, still crying silently. The rest of the trip back to Castle Wyvern and the Eyrie Building passed in silence.

**Nightstone Unlimited**

Alex and Anton Sevarius surveyed the damage done the building by the battle. Coldsteel had also joined them.

"They were able to escape with the Xanatoses," Coldsteel said, "I was able to listen in on a radio transmission to the one in the gargoyle armor."

"It was expected," Anton said, "The gargoyles brought superior numbers, but soon that won't necessarily be a problem."

Alex looked at Anton Sevarius with a questioning look, "Shouldn't we concern ourselves with the destruction to the building. It will take hundreds of thousands of dollars to repair, and we will need an explanation for the police."

"Why don't we blame it on the 'robotic demon' that destroyed the Green?" Anton smirked, "We can hide Coldsteel to keep an investigation away from him, but the people in Guatemala are terrified this 'demon' will return. If we say it's turned up here, then perhaps the people of Manhattan will become just as fearful. And fear is always something we can play into."

"You are thinking of working with the Quarrymen?" Coldsteel asked.

"No," Anton said, "They want to use fear to make people hate gargoyles. I intend to use fear to accomplish very different goals."

**Castle Wyvern**

Captain Chavez was surprised to see the large Air Fortress of Cyberbiotics come over the castle's walls. She was even more surprised to see that Matt was not. She watched as a ramp extended from the Air Fortress and made contact with the floor of the courtyard. Soon after several figures came down the ramp. She recognized the gargoyle form that Elisa currently had, although she was now wearing a long-sleeved black tee-shirt and a blue denim loin cloth that was held on by a brown leather belt. This was drastically different from the wedding dress Chavez saw in Castaway's tape. Elisa was also holding the arm of a large purple male gargoyle. That must be the lucky gargoyle that Elisa was marrying.

Matt pointed out each one as they descended the ramp. The purple male that Elisa was walking with was Goliath. The purple female and aquamarine colored male were Angela and Broadway. The brick red-beaked gargoyle was Brooklyn. The olive green web-winged gargoyle was Lexington. The older looking gargoyle with a scar over one eye was Hudson. Matt pointed out each of the mutates that followed. Talon, the panther-like mutate. Maggie, the lioness-like mutate, and Claw the mute, tiger-like mutate. However when Xanatos and Fox began a shaky and slow descent Matt couldn't identify them. It was then that Elisa and Goliath noticed them.

"Captain! What are you doing here?" Elisa asked.

"I had some questions for your partner here," Chavez commented, "This is Goliath?"

Goliath raised a brow ridge and shook Captain Chavez's hand, "Yes?"

"Allow me," Matt said, "Goliath, this is Captain Chavez, she is in charge of the 23rd precinct."

What followed was a series of 'his' and 'hellos' as Matt introduced each clan member to Captain Chavez. Each gargoyle and mutate was very polite, but also appeared to be depressed about something.

"So how did it go?" Matt asked.

Goliath looked down, and then made a faint gesture toward the two mutates that Matt couldn't identify, "I'm afraid we were too late."

Matt blinked, "Sevarius mutated them?"

"Yes," Goliath answered without looking up from his feet.

Chavez then blinked at the two mutates that were more dog-like than Talon and the others who were more cat-like, "That is David and Fox Xanatos?!"

"Yes," Elisa answered, "They were captured last night, but we turned to stone for the day before we could rescue them. By the time we got there tonight, Sevarius had already done this. Do not judge them as freaks, Captain. What has happened to them is not exactly an easy subject."

"I can imagine," Chavez sighed, "Matt has already proceeded to fill me in on some of the details that you to didn't tell me earlier. Now where is Mr. Sevarius? I'm not sure he could be charged for 'mutating' someone but he still kidnapped them. He can be charged for that."

"He kinda got away," Talon sighed.

"We tried though," Elisa added, "We tried to catch him, but we failed this time. We will try again."

"Good," Chavez said sternly, "Maza, as far as I'm concerned you're still a cop. Since Yale had you fired when the Quarrymen took over Manhattan, I can't pay you, and Bluestone is now without a partner. However, I will still expect you to work with him. You can bring your husband here along with you, but something weird has happened to this city in the last ten years. You and Bluestone seem to be the only ones that understand it. I'm sure he will continue to visit you and your friends here, so I want you to keep working with him."

Chavez then paused and rubbed her forehead, "I'll try and work someway of getting you all deputized or something."

A hand was suddenly placed on her shoulder and Chavez turned to see Owen Burnett, who had traded Xanatos's exo-frame for his usual business suit and tie.

"Excuse me, Captain Chavez," Owen said dryly, "I am Owen Burnett, Mr. Xanatos's personal assistant. I will be happy to answer any other questions you may have for this evening, if you will please come with me. The gargoyles still have some very important matters to attend to."

Chavez turned an followed him.

Matt shrugged, "I'm gonna go with her for now. I'll need to get Owen to let me borrow a room."

"You're still free to stay here as long as you need, Detective," Xanatos said politely.

The clan watched Owen, Captain Chavez, and Matt disappear into the castle. Talon and his group then turned to return to the Labyrinth.

"We'd better go," Talon sighed, "The clones are probably worried sick, and I don't want them to do something stupid. Mr. Xanatos, Mrs. Xanatos, our doors are always open."

Alex was already awake when Elisa entered Fox and Xanatos's bedroom. He had figured out the TV remote and was watching a cartoon off of Toon Disney.

"Hi Auntie 'Lisa," Alex said in greeting, as Elisa sat down next to him.

"Hi Alex," Elisa sighed.

Elisa carefully caped her wings around her shoulders. She winced slightly as one of her wing's membranes brushed against the bite that Fox had given her on her wrist. It had stopped bleeding long ago, but the wound was still open. Elisa was thankful that a day in stone sleep would heal the wound. Part of her felt depressed that she was having to go through the same thing that she went through with her parents when Derek first became Talon.

'Now remember what I told you. No matter how he's changed on the outside, he's still Derek on the inside.'

'Mom? Dad?'

"Alex do you remember what happened last night?" Elisa asked.

"Bad people came and stole mommy and daddy," Alex answered, "Red head saved me."

Elisa remembered the story that Owen told them about finding Demona guarding young Alex in the Steel Clan room. Part of her hoped that Demona was on her way to reforming.

"Yes, Demona protected you until Puck could come," Elisa agreed, "But the bad people did something to your mommy and daddy."

"Are they alright?" Alex cried grabbing one of Elisa's wings.

"They are fine," Elisa said, "Alex, do you remember the mutates?"

"Cat lady sang a lullaby," Alex said.

Elisa stood up slowly and walked toward the door, "Yes. That was Maggie. Now, Alex, the bad people turned your mommy and daddy into something like Maggie. I don't want you to be afraid of what you see. No matter how scary it may seem it is still your mommy and daddy."

Alex nodded. Elisa then slowly opened the door as Fox and Xanatos slowly walked in. Elisa noted that both mutates looked as though Alex was going through something at them and had their wings in a position to use them as a shield around their bodies.

Alex stared at Fox and Xanatos for a few seconds. Elisa was expecting him to scream, when she suddenly heard the toddler ask in a weak voice, "Doggies?"

"Yes," Elisa answered looking down, "The bad people turned them into 'dog-people'."

Alex stood up on the bed and ambled toward Fox. Fox sat down on the bed, still looking horrified as to what Alex might do. The toddler patted her upper arm, since her forearms and hands were covered by her gloves and gauntlets.

"You have fur," Alex stated.

"I'm sorry Alex," Fox sighed seeping the boy into a hug.

"What did you do?" Alex asked.

"He seems to be taking this better than we all thought," Xanatos mused.

"Probably a child's innocence," Elisa replied, "He may not entirely realize everything yet."

Xanatos nodded.

Elisa looked down, "I should go. You and Fox just relax and be with your son. Try to explain what's happened in away he'll understand."

Elisa then left shutting the door behind her. She ran into Goliath in the hallway.

"How did it go, my love?" Goliath asked.

"Better than I thought it would," Elisa answered, "My mom almost fainted when she first saw Derek as Talon. Alex seems curious, though."

"He is only a toddler and his lived much of his life in a castle with real gargoyles," Goliath mused, "It is possible that he could be used to this and does not acknowledge the belief that anything that isn't human is either an animal or a monster."

"I hope your right, Goliath," Elisa sighed.

Elisa then wrapped her wings around Goliath and then felt him return the gesture.

"Tell me everything will be alright," Elisa moaned, "I feel like I've failed or something. I feel so… guilty."

Goliath gripped her tightly.

"To protect is to be a gargoyle, Elisa," Goliath said, "We acknowledge Manhattan and this castle as our home and protectorate. When bad things happen in this city, we feel responsible because we could not be there to stop it. When you were human you would tell us that there was nothing we could have done, when these things happened. We weren't here to save them Elisa. We could not have done anything because we weren't here. They also got past Puck practically without a fight and he is Child of Oberon. Perhaps we couldn't have done anything even if we were here."

"It doesn't make the guilt go away," Elisa cried into Goliath's shoulder.

"I know, Elisa. I know," Goliath replied.

**Nightstone Unlimited**

The Pack, Fang, and Coldsteel had been relocated to the bottom levels of the Nightstone Unlimited building, where the previous battle occurred. Swarms of police and news reporters had swarmed the building. Fortunately, Alex and Anton Sevarius kept up Demona's policy of closing down Nightstone's official operations before dusk. No employees saw what happened, except Alex and Anton Sevarius however.

Officer Morgan was among the swarms of policemen and policewomen on the scene. He looked at both Alex and Anton Sevarius several times. He blinked a few times. Other than their outfits and Alex's white hair, there was little to distinguish them. Even identical twins had some physical features that you could use to tell one from the other. Morgan scratched his pen to his temple, but ignored it.

"So tell me again, Dr. Sevarius," Morgan said, "You saw what did all this?"

"Yes," Anton said, "It was a large robot, obviously mad. It looked kinda like those gargoyles that live at the Eyrie Building."

"Are you saying that Xanatos is behind this?" Morgan asked.

"No, the robot had no manufacturer's logo, and besides, I think those gargoyles chose to live at the Eyrie," Anton replied, "I just said that this robot looks like them. It was obviously mad. If I were you, I'd check all of the robotics companies that could create such a thing and ask if they had lost a project. The robot's behavior to me did not indicate that it was following orders."

"An out of control robot did all this?" Morgan mused, "Looks like it was fighting something."

"It was trying to catch me and my twin brother here, officer," Anton answered, "We want you to find it and arrest it."

"I don't know how we're gonna arrest something that did all this," Morgan said.

"May I suggest really big guns," Anton offered.

**Castle Wyvern**

Owen sat calmly in the Great hall of the castle, he was deep in thought. The gargoyles had recently gone to stone sleep, and Alex was once again napping. Owen typed away at a laptop that he had with him.

"What are we up to Owen?" came Xanatos's voice from behind him.

He turned to see Xanatos standing in the doorway. Part of Owen's mind hoped that Xanatos had miraculously returned to human form, and he was deeply disappointed when he saw that Xanatos was still a black furred wolf mutate.

"My first act as the 'official' CEO of Xanatos Enterprises is to rearrange all of the company money and your private fortune into new private accounts, sir," Owen said rearranging his glasses, "I will provide you with all of the necessary passwords and information, but I felt that it was important that we first make sure that Sevarius can not get his hands on your money."

"Ah-ha," Xanatos smirked, "You're not phased by any of this are you, Owen?"

"No sir," Owen replied, "Not that phased in any matter that I would let on. How is Fox?"

"She has decided to lie down," Xanatos answered, "She and Alex are cuddled up nicely. Normal mother-son relationship."

"You're not tired are you sir?" Owen asked.

"Not really," Xanatos sighed, "Sevarius actually had me knocked out most of the time."

Owen nodded. Xanatos then walked off in the direction of the kitchen.

"Let me know when everything is secure, Owen," Xanatos said, "I'm feeling rather hungry. I think I'll go fix myself a sandwich."

"Yes sir," Owen answered.

**Avalon**

Queen Titania walked calmly back into Avalon's throne room. She had been extraordinarily busy the past few days. The loss of Oberon still weighed heavy on her mind and heart, but she knew that she had a daughter and grandson out there, and as far as she knew, they were safe. She had in fact wanted to visit them earlier, but matters on Avalon were also very important. It was difficult to try and keep Oberon's law and the rules of the Gathering that kept the fey on Avalon.

Coyote had already returned to the desert southwest. Titania even smiled at the fact Coyote went back to help the mortals and then stayed to follow his heart. But there were fey whom she didn't trust to allow back to the mortal realm. She had twice cast special spells that prevented Raven, Banshee, Anansi, and others from leaving, but she knew that she couldn't hold them back forever.

She had recently decided to take a short break from trying to keep things going the way Oberon had always wanted it to take a look through one of Avalon's new mirrors to check in on her family. As she gazed into the mirror she saw something that shocked and frightened her. Her grandson was sleeping in a bed and dozing in a chair near by was fox headed creature with wings and a birthmark on her eye that only one person that Titania knew had.

"Sisters!" Titania yelled.

"Yes, my Queen," the Weird Sisters answered in unison, teleporting behind her.

"Something has happened in the mortal realm that I must attend to," Titania said, "You three and Princess Catherine are in charge until I return. No fey are to leave Avalon without getting permission from both you three and Catherine first. Am I understood?"

"Yes my Queen," said Phoebe.

"You are understood," added Luna.

"Completely," finished Selene.

"Good," Titania said, stepping into mirror.

**Castle Wyvern**

Xanatos had finally decided to rest after a long and very trying night. Owen had handled everything concerning the running of Xanatos Enterprises and made sure that everything will be on schedule. Owen also made sure that any official problem was left on Xanatos's desk where Owen could check on it. Owen finished giving these instructions over Xanatos Enterprises various communications networks and then walked to leave Xanatos's office. He looked back quietly at the window that had earlier been smashed by Fang. A crew had already placed a plywood shield over what was the window, and Owen would supervise the installation of new glass later on.

Just as he left Xanatos's office a very angry looking Titania teleported directly in front of him.

"Yes, Queen Titania?" Owen said.

"What is that creature doing in the same room as my grandson?" Titania yelled.

"What creature, my Queen?" Owen answered.

"That fox like creature sleeping in a chair near my grandson! In your boss's room!" Titania yelled again, "And where is Fox or her husband for that matter?"

Owen straightened his glasses, "You don't know, my Queen?"

"Don't know what?" Titania demanded.

"I regret to have to tell you this but the creature sleeping in the chair near Master Alex IS Fox," Owen sighed.

Titania looked horrified, a face that the Queen of the Fey had rarely, if ever shown.

"Anton Sevarius the new CEO of Nightstone Unlimited sent the Pack, Fang, and Coldsteel here two nights ago," Owen explained, "I was trapped in an Iron net and then beat senseless, and could not protect them. They proceeded to abduct Fox and Mr. Xanatos. By the time the gargoyles and I could rescue them last night, they had already been transformed into canine based mutates."

"It can't be!" Titania yelled, grabbing Owen's arms.

Owen could tell that Titania was growing angrier. The green skinned Fey Queen's eyes were starting to glow green.

"Getting angry will not help the situation," Owen answered.

"Couldn't you have done something? Teleported them out earlier as Puck?" Titania demanded.

"When Thailog and Demona created Nightstone Unlimited, they both knew that I am both Owen and Puck," Owen sighed, "The exterior of the building is shielded in a thin layer of Iron. I could not do magic until I got inside the building, and that required my use of Mr. Xanatos's exo-frame."

Titania sank to the floor, "First Oberon and now this…"

Owen watched her for a few seconds.

"Xanatos was also transformed?" Titania asked.

"Yes," Owen answered.

"Does Halcyon know about this?" Titania asked.

"He provided the gargoyles and I transport to and from Nightstone Unlimited," Owen answered again, "I will add, Queen Titania, that Xanatos will be looking for a scientific cure to the current problem."

"What of this Sevarius?" Titania demanded, "He must pay for what he's done to my family!"

"He will," Owen answered, "The gargoyles and Mr. Xanatos will surely see to that. May I show you to a room?"

**Makeshift Quarrymen Headquarters, Long Island**

Castaway's cell contact sighed heavily as he sat behind a makeshift desk, made from an old door and crates. He had the list of names of all of the fifty surviving Quarrymen in the New York area. He privately knew however that Castaway was expecting more than a simple census. That was his minimum requirement. He had ordered the remaining Quarrymen to gather any equipment that could be used to make into some form of a weapon that could be useful against gargoyles, since the police took all of the electrified hammers.

Castaway's contact did not feel better with the fact that the organization now had to work with if not for Dracon's crime ring. Ever since he held the meeting to begin restructuring the Quarrymen, various mobsters had come into the makeshift headquarters and proceeded to make demands. Foremost of these mobsters was a black man with glasses. This mobster had returned with two others.

"You're little band of boy scouts are beaten, just as bad as Dracon's organization was beaten," the black man with glasses said, "We need to work together. Dracon says the new prison he's been sent too is a lot harder on him than the previous one. They want their money."

"So why don't you go rob your victims and pay them," Castaway's contact sneered, "We lost to a bunch of inhuman freaks and race traitors. You lost to the law. We are trying to save humanity, you are just criminals."

"And fate has brought us together," the black man answered, "Simply mugging people isn't going to work. We need some way to get people to pay us. Protection scams have failed. Stealing weapons has failed. Your guys have the masks, we still have the ability to get to some high tech weapons, we need to pull something off that makes a lot of dough."

"I'm not about to break the law," Castaway's contact said.

One of the black man's associates grabbed him by the collar and lifted him into the air.

"Perhaps you didn't here Glasses correctly," he said, "Dracon needs money to pay the guards to allow your boss to communicate with you. You're the only one here right now, so if you don't prepare to order your 'Quarry-pals' to do as WE tell you, we will make you VERY sorry!"

Castaway's contact looked at the man holding him a good three inches off of the ground, then at the other thug, and then the black man, whom the thug that held him referred to as 'Glasses'.

"Alright," Castaway's contact said, "Leave your instructions with me."

Glasses smiled, "Good man."

**Castle Wyvern**

It was nearly one in the afternoon when Fox woke up. She was stiff and sore from sleeping in a chair, but was otherwise okay. She noticed that Alex had already gotten up and left. Slowly she got to her feet, and still unused to walking with a mutate's legs, slowly wobbled her way to the door.

As she made her way out, she was met by an emerald skinned, female Fey in fancy Arab garb. Fox stumbled back in surprise.

"Mother!" Fox cried, "What are you doing here? Don't… Don't… Don't look at me."

Titania looked down, "I am sorry Fox. I didn't mean to startle you. Don't expect me to be ashamed of you. I will probably accept what has happened long before any mortal does."

"Do you accept me now?" Fox demanded, "I don't want to be like this."

"At the moment, no, I can not accept what has happened, but neither can I intervene," Titania sighed, "If I were to help, I would probably in a sense create a cure that is worse than the disease."

Fox said nothing.

"I also know you don't want to be like this," Titania continued, "I do not want you to be like this. But there are things in this world that are beyond our control. Evan ours."

"You're starting to sound like my father," Fox sighed.

Titania chuckled slightly, "Perhaps. Halcyon Renard is a very wise man. What I told you comes from simple wisdom. Goliath and his gargoyles would probably tell you the same thing."

"It's going to take awhile to get used to this," Fox said.

"I know," Titania replied, "Will you let us help? We you let me help?"

"You wish to help?" Fox asked, "You were hardly there for me when I was a kid, and we were never close before, and you attempted to steal your own grandchild from me. Why do you wish to help now?"

"Because I am your mother," Titania retorted, "I was there a lot more than you think when you were a child. It may be partially my fault that we were never close, and for that I am sorry. I only wished the best for Alex. He shares the same fey lineage that you do. You both are descended from me. I only wished that he could be able to use his power, unlike you. I always secretly wished that you could have lived up to your potential as a fey halfling, but you didn't."

"If you wanted me to do magic so much, then why didn't you reveal who you truly were to me, and train me yourself, the way Puck is training Alex?" Fox asked.

"The thought never occurred to me," Titania sighed, "And besides, with the work schedules that your father and I were on, it was not likely that you could have really been given a real 'magical' education. For that I am sorry. Perhaps we both missed chances to develop your power. You for failing to notice it. I for failing to point it out. I am sorry."

Fox said nothing. Her mind questioned, "Did the Queen of the Fey just apologize?"

"Now, however, is not the time to worrying over the past," Titania said, "You do know your lineage now, and my attempt to 'steel' Alexander only awakened the long dormant power within you. Right now, however, we must work to get used to what has happened recently, and perhaps in time, Puck and Alex will be able make it possible for you to use your power."

Titania offered Fox a shoulder to lean on. Titania took it weakly, and Titania helped her into the Great Hall. Xanatos was busy passing from one end of the room to the other. Owen stood in the center of the room.

"What's going on?" Fox asked.

"Sevarius has blamed the attack on Nightstone on the 'robotic demon' that burned down the Green in Guatemala," Owen said, "I had to send various reports to both the mayor and the governor assuring them that the Steel Clan has not participated. However, that has not stopped them from putting a ban on the Steel Clan. Although we are still replacing the ones we lost from the battle with the Mage, and they will be finished soon, but we can not use them or Mr. Xanatos's exo-frame again should Coldsteel attack us."

"Why is that?" Fox asked suddenly, "David's Steel Clan and armor are the only things that might be able to stop them!"

"You are forgetting Mr. Brendan Yale, Coldfire, and Coldstone," Owen remarked, "They are not Steel Clan and probably could deal with Coldsteel easily. Yale because of the uniqueness of his new robot body and the Coldfire and Coldstone because of experience."

"They'd still need to be careful," Xanatos said, "You better find some way to contact them. Especially Coldfire and Coldstone. They are still hunting Coldsteel, and will come to New York as soon as they learn that he is in the area."

"Yes sir," Owen affirmed.

"What is the defense status of the castle?" Titania asked.

"Crews have repaired most of the structural damage to the castle and will finish before nightfall," Owen reported, "I have activated the Armageddon Lockdown system for the castle only. Sevarius will not be able to repeat what he did before."

"Good," Xanatos growled, "Now what is the status at Nightstone?"

"As far as I can tell, Sevarius will be under tight surveillance by the police and others," Owen said, "Mostly trying to see if the 'robotic' demon returns. It is unlikely that he will be able to do anything drastically devious for sometime."

"Our concern, Puck, is that we concern ourselves with what has happened to your employer and my daughter," Titania said.

"I am Owen," Owen replied, "Dealing with Sevarius is the only way we can deal with Mr. and Mrs. Xanatos's condition. He is our best shot at a cure. I have Xanatos Enterprises other scientists working on mutate cures already, but we have made little progress in any direction. We must defeat and capture Sevarius before we can truly discover a cure."

"In other words you're saying we have to play his game?" Titania said.

"Isn't that how all battles go?" Xanatos mused, "The good guys almost always have to play the villain's game by the villain's rules, because he can only react to what the villain does?"

The group only sighed.

**Destine Mansion**

It was nearly dusk when Demona found it. She found the spell that she knew would be a cure. She knew it would be her cure. She carefully tossed the Grimorium onto a nearby couch and raised her arms in triumph.

"I found it!" Demona shouted, "I found it!"

Demona quickly settled down and looked at the Grimorium. Its pages open to the cure she was so desperately looking for. The spell the Mage used to transform Elisa Maza into her current state. Demona knew that this spell could reverse her condition and was her best hope of being who she thought she truly was.

"I'd better perform the spell at night," Demona sighed out loud, "If I do it now, and am successful I don't now if I'll restore myself to the way I was with Puck's curse or return to the way I was before Puck's curse. It will be better to figure that out after I've returned to my gargoyle form. Because if I remain human, I'll have no idea if I was successful or not till nightfall."

**Castle Wyvern, Dusk**

The gargoyles awakened with angry and regretful roars as the sun set below the Manhattan skyline. After flinging the last bits of stone from their wings, Goliath and Elisa turned to see Xanatos and Fox standing behind them. Xanatos had trimmed his beard so that it no longer looked wild, and was still wearing an jumpsuit much like the one Wolf currently wears. Fox was still in the modified version of her old Pack costume.

"Good evening, Goliath, Detective," Xanatos greeted.

"Good evening, Xanatos, Fox, how are you?" Goliath relied.

"Better," Fox sighed, "But not quite fully used to all this yet."

"It is understandable," Goliath answered.

Xanatos and Fox nodded, before Xanatos stepped forward.

"We've spent the day talking this over," Xanatos began, "Fox and I will work with your clan, since I intend to continue to run Xanatos Enterprises while Owen will handle all of my 'personal appearances'. I won't call you leader, but you can count on as much support as we can give."

Goliath nodded.

"Perhaps we could…," Fox began, "Get a … uh… a flying lesson?"

"Gliding," Goliath corrected, "Gargoyles and mutates can only glide. I would be more than happy to teach you."

"What about the Detective?" Fox asked.

"Goliath taught me how to glide," Elisa answered, "He did a very good job. He will do a very good job with you too."

"Fox is asking why you aren't going to help teach," Xanatos commented.

"I've learned how to glide, but I don't have the experience to know how to teach someone to glide," Elisa chuckled, "I don't even know if I will have learned enough to teach my future hatchlings to glide."

"I would be more comfortable with you as a teacher, Detective," Fox sighed.

"Why?" Elisa asked, "And call me Elisa. I can't be a detective anymore. You know that."

"You were once human, De…Elisa, and you would know best on how to deal with this," Fox said, "I would prefer it if you would teach me. You could relate to my current circumstances."

"You know that the mutates would actually be better for that?" Elisa questioned.

Fox nodded, "I still would prefer you."

"You can teach her, my love," Goliath said, running is talons through Elisa's hair, "Just tell Fox to do what you do to glide. That's all I did with you."

"You won't attack me if you crash into anything?" Elisa asked Fox.

"Promise," Fox answered, "Teach me Kemosabi."

**Nightstone Unlimited, Sevarius's Lab**

"I don't know why you're so damn happy!" Wolf said, "We got our butts kicked, and they got away with Fox and Xanatos!"

"They got away with the originals, yes," Anton replied, "But I really didn't want them here in the long run. The revenge plan that I have laid out requires that they not be here for what is about to happen."

"Originals?" Jackal asked, "What IS about to happen?"

Anton casually pushed a button on a remote he held in his hands. A large panel in the lab moved revealing four cloning tanks. Each tank then opened revealing the clone inside. Two were mutates. Two were humans. One mutate and one human were males. One mutate and one human were females. All were completely nude.

"Not exactly modest are they?" Fang mused.

"Jackal," Anton Sevarius growled.

Jackal smacked Fang in the back of the head.

"The cloning process does not replicate clothing," Sevarius said, "It only replicates the DNA of the person, gargoyle, or mutate that you're cloning. Now Wolf, Fang, politely hand them their clothes. The two mutates are wear a jumpsuit and the humans are to be give proper human attire."

Wolf and Fang nodded, and proceeded with the task that Anton Sevarius had given them.

As Sevarius watched he thought, "Mr. Xanatos, I'm going to make your life a living HELL! If you thought Goliath had it bad with clones, and Elisa had it bad with mutates, you have yet to see the beginning!"

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Demonic Interlude

All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of SN.

Note: I'm disregarding the events in the "Goliath Chronicles", with the exception of "The Journey" because I do not wish to use the rest of the "Goliath Chronicles" as canon to my story. This story takes place immediately after "How the Other Side Feels."

Demonic Interlude

By SN/TVfan

Email:Sam_Nary

**Destine Mansion**

Demona stood in front of a large mirror that she had dragged into her living room. She had extensively studied the Mage's spell and learned that he had not created a spell that could turn one's self into anything. Demona needed the mirror in order to reflect the spell back at her. She slowly raised her arms above her head and pointed her fingers at the mirror. Slowly and carefully she recited the same spell that the Mage had earlier used on Elisa.

As soon as Demona's chant was finished, a blast of magical energy fired from her fingertips and hit the mirror. The magic then reflected off of the mirror and hit her. As the magic wrapped around her, Demona was blinded by the light of her own magic. When she could finally see again she looked in the mirror and smiled at what she saw. The spell had returned her gargoyle form.

"Permanent! Ha!" Demona thought triumphantly.

Soon after, pain wracked Demona's body. The pain was unbearable. It was even worse than the pain she experienced during the time when she changed from gargoyle to human or human to gargoyle before the Mage came. Within seconds, Demona was crouched on the floor, her hands on her head. She screamed as the pain grew stronger, fiercer. Then, as suddenly as it began, a massive wall of emerald energy erupted from her, shattering the mirror and leaving burn marks on the walls as it past through them.

"Hey Candy!" one teenage girl shouted to another, "What do you think is going on in there?"

Candy turned her head to look in the direction in which the other girl was pointing. She was pointing through a large brick wall and toward a forbidding mansion. The mansion seemed to be glowing green.

"I don't know Amy," Candy answered, "Maybe it's a movie's special effects."

"Who do you think lives there," a third teen asked.

"Dracula," Amy joked.

Candy heard the loud yapping of the Cocker Spaniel at the end of its leash. The dog was facing the building and barking angrily and quickly.

"What's Trixie going on about?" the third teen asked.

"I don't know," Candy answered, "She's not normally like this."

As soon as Candy finished answering, a massive wall of green energy erupted from the house and engulfed the three teens and the dog before dissipating on the far side of the street. Pain immediately filled each of their bodies, and they shrunk to the ground.

**Over Manhattan**

Fox's gliding lesson was not going exactly as Elisa hoped. The former leader of the Pack had trouble correcting for sudden updrafts and downdrafts. Elisa meanwhile, found it hard to put into words how she moved her wings to use those updrafts and downdrafts to her advantage. Both had crashed onto the tops of various skyscrapers several times. Fox crashed because she still hadn't gripped everything yet. Elisa crashed because she was so busy trying to be a good teacher that she forgot to do what she was trying to teach.

"Why don't we take this away from the city," Fox offered, "We're going to get caught if we keep going like this."

Elisa nodded, "Yeah, and outside the city, we'll at least do less damage."

Fox and Elisa moved over to ledge of the building.

"Okay, let's try again," Elisa sighed, as she leaped off, spreading her wings to catch an updraft, "Remember Fox, on take offs, or when you're trying to gain altitude, spread your wings as wide as possible so that you can maximize the wing surface that is catching the wind."

Fox leaped to follow her, mimicking what Elisa did before.

"Now let's try moving forward again," Elisa said, "Angle your wings slightly downward so that most of the updrafts push you up and the downdrafts push you down at the same velocity, then let crosswinds push your wings along. Like this."

Elisa glided off in a northward direction. Fox followed slowly. Fox found that Elisa's wings were actually bigger than hers, and the angle that Elisa used was not the right angle for her. However, Elisa didn't know how to correct the angle of Fox's wings, so Fox was left to improvise. After each take off, Fox spent roughly three minutes see-sawing between above Elisa in altitude and above her in altitude.

By the time that Fox had finally gotten level with Elisa and was able to stay there, Elisa looped up above Fox and flipped over. Elisa now took a position by Fox's side.

"Very good," Elisa encouraged, "Increasing and decreasing your speed is much like taking off. You must spread your wings wider to increase your spread and close your wings tighter to slow down. Don't change the angle of your wings to change speed. Once you're gliding the angle of your wings determines only your altitude."

Fox was about to ask a question when she saw a large flash of green energy a few blocks away. It seemed to emanate from a single building and dissipated after a block.

"What was that?" Fox asked.

"I don't know," Elisa replied, and then smiled slyly, "Now let's see if you can land without crashing. You want to raise the angle of your wings so that you very slowly descend to the ground."

**Destine Mansion**

Demona got up slowly. The pain that she felt before that massive wave of magical energy exploded from her was gone. Her mind simply felt glad however, that she was once more a gargoyle. But something didn't feel right. She couldn't feel the weight of her wings on her upper back and the weight of her tail on her lower back and butt. In fact she wasn't walking the way a gargoyle would either. She felt her heels on the floor. Trembling with fear, Demona looked down at her hands. Pink flesh and five fingers was what she saw, instead of the four azure talons she was hoping for.

"Trying to out do my power, huh?" came a teasing voice.

Demona turned to see the Mage's ghost hovering in the doorway that she just left.

"The spell I cast on you to keep you human, after you disobeyed me and went after your old clan, is permanent!" the Mage growled with a smirk, "I've taught you my magic, but apparently, no one has taught you common sense!"

"I just want my true form to be restored," Demona moaned, almost not caring that the Mage was haunting her again.

"And people in hell want ice water!" the Mage teased, "It ain't going to happen!"

Demona growled at him.

"You tried to use my gargoyle transformation spell to undo a permanent human transformation spell," the Mage said, "Since my magic can't overpower my magic, the gargoyle spell clashed with my spell and your magical powers. Powers you learned from me. Your powers and my human transformation spell rejected your gargoyle transformation spell."

Demona growled again.

"I hope there wasn't anyone in the way of that magical shockwave you just fired," the Mage said, and then added as he faded from view, "They may not like the consequences of your actions."

Candy and her two friends got up very slowly. As Candy got herself to her feet she felt very strange, almost as if she had changed. She felt like she was standing on her tip-toes, but she felt like this was perfectly natural. She also felt something growing from her butt and along her sides.

"God, Candy," Amy's voice stammered, "You're pink!"

"What?" Candy demanded turning to see two gargoyles.

One of these gargoyles was yellow and had a fairly prominent beak. It had four horns poking through her hair and they were in pairs. One pair was directly behind the first pair. The back pair of horns arched backward and the front pair arched backward above the back pair. It was wearing Amy's clothes.

"Amy!" Candy exclaimed, "You're- you're - you're one of them… gargoyles!"

The third gargoyle came up.

"Caroline? Is that you?" Candy asked.

"I think so," the third gargoyle replied, "What's happened to me? Why am I blue? Why is Amy yellow, and why are you pink?"

"I don't know," Candy cried looking down at herself for the first time.

She found out that her friends were right. She was pink. Her skin was a bright pink color and on top of that there was a thin membrane between her arms and legs had grown in. Only a single rib-like appendage interrupted that membrane. Suddenly they heard voices above them.

Elisa landed perfectly on the sidewalk in front of the three newly created gargoyles. Fox managed to come down slowly, but she slowed down to quickly. She fell like a stone for the last ten feet. Thankfully for Fox, her years of martial arts training made her fall look like a planned jump, and she landed on her feet.

Elisa looked the three over. The first was pink web-winged gargoyle with blonde hair. The web-membranes of her wings were a paler shade of pink then the rest of her. Her brow ridge was a little like Lexington's, but not entirely, and eight very small horns were growing from her brow ridge. Her shirt and shorts were seemingly being held on by magic.

The second was a yellow gargoyle that Elisa could have mistaken for Brooklyn at very long ranges. She had a beak, not as big as Brooklyn's, but still pronounced. She had four horns in pairs of two that arched back like Brooklyn's growing out of her black hair. The yellow female's wings were also quite similar in structure to Elisa's, Brooklyn's, Angela's, and Demona's, with three 'fingers' and the apex of each wing. The membrane on the inside of her wings was a paler shade of yellow.

The third was a blue female with short brown hair. She had three long horns growing through her hair and they were all in a row from side to side. Each horn arched slightly backward. She had two large wings that in style and shape were identical to Goliath's. The membranes on the inside of her wings were sky-blue. The third female was more unique then the other two in the design of her tail. It was much like the tails that Elisa had seen on dragons in her old childhood books on 'knights and princesses'. A single row of sky-blue scales rose from the top of her tail and ran all the way to the end where the tail looked like an arrowhead attached to an arrow's shaft.

Elisa then felt the presence of another gargoyle. A black doggoyle with a short but beak-like mouth and nose was sniffing one of Elisa's ankle spurs. It glared at Fox for a second, growled, and then walked over to the pink female's side.

"Hello," Elisa greeted, "I am Elisa and this if Fox."

"Fox Xanatos?" the pink female blurted, "From the Pack?"

"Yes," Fox sighed.

"What happened to you?" the pink female asked again.

"Dr. Frankenstein wanna be," Fox growled.

"Who are you?" Elisa asked.

"My name is Candace Wexmand, but call me Candy," the pink female said stepping forward, and then pointing at the doggoyle, "and this is my… dog Trixie."

"I am Amanda Axel," the yellow female added, "Call me Amy."

"Caroline Nexus," the blue female said, shaking Elisa's hand.

"Who did this to you?" Fox asked, "Did you see who performed the spell to transform you into gargoyles?"

"No we didn't," Candy sighed, "A green light came from that mansion over there and then we blacked out."

Candy, Caroline, and Amy took a step back as Elisa growled and her eyes began to glow with a harsh red light. Fox's eye's also glowed with the same color as the color that Talon's eyes glowed when he got angry. The three newly created gargoyles then watched Elisa and Fox say the same thing at the same time, in a very angry and threatening tone.

"Demona!"

**Nightstone Unlimited**

Wolf stood staring at the four clones that Anton Sevarius had created.

"You cloned the Xanatoses twice?" Wolf asked.

Anton chuckled vilely, "Yes. I knew that the real Xanatoses would have never agreed to serve me, but I also knew that Goliath and his clan would be smart enough to break the mind control collars eventually. The mutate clones of David and Fox Xanatos only know how to fight. Other than that they are complete idiots."

"We already have TWO of them," Hyena teased gesturing toward Fang and Wolf.

"Shut up!" Wolf and Fang yelled back.

"The mutate clones are to replace the real Fox and Dingo in the Pack," Anton Sevarius continued, "Coldsteel will essentially be Coyote's replacement. Fang is an extra."

"What about the two human clones?" Jackal asked.

"Defeating Xanatos Enterprises is not our only goal," Anton Sevarius replied, "We must also destroy Goliath and his clan as well. Since Xanatos has been protecting the gargoyles since the Hunters came here and the Quarrymen appeared three years ago, it has been nearly impossible to get at them while they aren't ready for us. Xanatos's sensors and shields have always given them fair warning that an attack or at least a possible attack was coming."

"We got in earlier with no problems," Jackal pointed out.

"None of the gargoyles were there," Anton retorted, "Xanatos is usually most on his guard during the day when the gargoyles are vulnerable. I think your success earlier was only do the fact that the gargoyles were awake and gone and the fact that Xanatos himself was one of the targets. He has never assumed that someone could come after him."

"So what's the point of the human clones?" Fang asked.

"In order to make the gargoyles vulnerable we must make them leave Castle Wyvern," Anton explained, "But so long as Xanatos controls his company, they don't have to leave. That is why we must bankrupt Xanatos Enterprises. It will leave the gargoyles without a home and put Xanatos, his family, and his butler out on the streets. The human clones were created for that purpose. They are smart, but all they know how to do is to bankrupt a business."

"The Pack was not exactly successful against the gargoyles when they didn't have Xanatos's technology to help them either," Coldsteel pointed out.

"Xanatos never gave the Pack permission to attack the gargoyles during the day," Anton replied to the gargoyle robot, "Once Xanatos's empire is shattered, and the gargoyles are forced to live on their own, you all have my permission to smash them in the noon day sun."

**Destine Mansion**

Demona jumped as she saw the large French doors on the back of her mansion come crashing down. She shuffled backward as she watched a very angry looking Elisa and red furred fox-like mutate with black bat wings storm through.

"Fox?" Demona stammered looking at Fox.

"Yes it's me," Fox answered, "Your friend Sevarius gave me and David an opportunity to be freaks."

Demona turned her head to see three female gargoyles and a gargoyle beast following Elisa.

"I see you've found some more gargoyles, Detective," Demona said, "Congratulations, I'm sure Goliath will be happy."

Elisa only growled at Demona's comment.

"Detective?" Candy asked, "You are a detective?"

"Yeah I didn't think they let gargoyles be on the police force," Amy added.

"I was a detective," Elisa said, glaring at Demona, her eyes still glowing red, "But an evil sorcerer known as the Mage changed me into a gargoyle. After that I lost my job. Demona here probably used the same spell to transform you."

"You were human too?" Amy asked.

"Magic? Spell?" Caroline sighed, "I don't believe this."

Candy finally got a good look at Demona and her eyes opened wide, "You called her Demona? That can't be right! That's Dominique Destine, the CEO of Nightstone Unlimited!"

"I was the former CEO of Nightstone Unlimited, yes," Demona began, "I am both Demona and Dominique Destine. I should be a gargoyle, but thanks to the Mage, I stuck in a human form."

"Psycho," Caroline commented.

Demona surged up to attack the blue gargoyle, but Elisa caught her and using far more powerful muscles, threw Demona down onto a couch.

"Did you use the same spell the Mage used on me?" Elisa demanded.

"I was trying to restore my true form," Demona sighed.

"Fine job you did," Fox muttered, "You transformed three teenage girls and their dog into gargoyles and missed yourself."

"The Mage even said that the spell he cast on you was permanent," Elisa yelled, "You can't become a gargoyle again. Why would you even try?"

"You know nothing of magic!" Demona yelled, "Anyone who knows magic knows that there is always a counter spell out there."

"What so magic is nothing but a ball of do-overs?" Elisa retorted angrily, "If you screw up you can just undo it with a counter spell?"

"You did this to us?" Candy stammered in shock as she began to realize what Elisa and the woman she called "Demona" were talking about.

"I didn't mean for this to happen," Demona sighed, "All I want to do is to become a gargoyle again. When I began to cast the spell, I thought it had worked, but it didn't. I felt pain. A magic pulse wave erupted from me. There was nothing I could do to stop it."

"You do realize that these three girls are now like me," Elisa growled, "They're going to be gargoyles for the rest of their lives now."

"You don't seem to be complaining about being a gargoyle," Demona retorted.

Elisa growled, "Just because I 'enjoy' being a gargoyle doesn't mean that they will."

"I won't apologize if that's what you two are after," Demona growled, "I'm just trying to be a gargoyle again. If you can't deal with that that is fine with me."

Demona then raised her arms and began chanting in Latin.

**Castle Wyvern**

Owen Burnett had just come up to the Grand Hall of Castle Wyvern when suddenly a bright emerald flash filled his eyes. When it subsided, he saw Elisa and Fox and three new gargoyles and a gargoyle beast with them.

"What is going on?" Owen asked.

"Demona is trying to become a gargoyle again," Elisa growled, "Her spell back fired and turned these three kids into gargoyles. When Fox and I tried to figure out what happened from Demona's point of view, she teleported us back here apparently."

"What happened?" Owen demanded.

"Demona used the same spell, the Mage used on Elisa, on herself," Fox said, "It went wrong, and now we have three more gargoyles and a gargoyle beast to look after."

Candy, Amy, and Caroline stood still. Trixie cowered under Candy's feet.

"Um, excuse me, but uh, how are we going to get back to the way we were?" Caroline asked.

"I'm afraid that is impossible," replied Owen, "If Demona has used the Mage's gargoyle transformation spell, then there is no way for you to be human again."

"Demona said there is always a counter spell," Amy said.

"In theory yes," Owen answered, "But the Mage designed that spell and the spell he used to make Demona human to have no counter spell. One would need to use a different form of human magic other than the European version."

"European version?" Candy asked.

"Magic that uses Latin as the tool for casting the spell," Owen explained, "Demona needs to find and be able to use the magic of peoples that the Romans did not come into contact with or conquer, and of peoples that weren't touched by the Medieval Catholic Church."

"My head hurts," Candy sighed.

"That's enough on the magic lessons Owen," Fox instructed, "Elisa, what should we do?"

"These three and their pet need a place to stay," Elisa sighed, "Between street gangs and the Quarrymen it is too dangerous for them to roost anywhere else but here or in the Labyrinth."

"I'd prefer here," Owen said, "The Eyrie Building's security measures are far better to protect you, should Sevarius try anything."

"Who's Sevarius?" Caroline asked.

"The man who did this to me," Fox answered, pointing at her wings and muzzle.

"He does magic too?" Amy asked.

"No, Dr. Anton Sevarius is a geneticist," Owen answered, "He used a mutagenic formula to transform Mr. and Mrs. Xanatos into canine-based mutates."

Candy was about to ask something else when Elisa interrupted her.

"Creatures designed to emulate gargoyles," Elisa said, "Sevarius is currently running Nightstone Unlimited and wants to rule the world. We're trying to stop him. Now keep down. I'll bring the rest of the clan down here. It's going to be a LONG night."

"There's more than one of them?" Candy muttered to Amy.

Amy only shrugged.

It was about an hour latter when everyone was brought together. All of the gargoyles had basically put on a look of shock when they say Candy, Amy, and Caroline for the first time. Xanatos himself wasn't much different. Titania looked indifferent to the problem.

"Demona did this to them?" Goliath asked.

"Yes she did, my love," Elisa sighed as she walked over to his side, "She was trying to become a gargoyle again, and she foolishly used the type of spell that the Mage has made sure that she can't use and when it went wrong for her, it transformed these three girls and their dog."

"My love?" Candy asked.

"Candy, Amy, Caroline," Elisa began, "This is Goliath. He is the leader of the clan and my mate. We're married if you wish to think in human terms. This is Hudson, Brooklyn, Broadway and his mate Angela, Lexington, Bronx, and over there is David Xanatos himself."

"Did this Sevarius guy get you too?" Amy asked.

"Yes," Xanatos sighed.

"Are we really going to be like this forever?" Caroline sighed.

"Probably," Elisa answered, "But you are welcome to join the clan."

"You're willing to accept us? Even though we were human?" Candy asked.

"Yes," Goliath answered.

"Really?" Candy asked.

"Really," Goliath answered, "Uh, Lexington, Brooklyn, why don't the two of you keep these three comfortable for now and help them adjust. Answer any and all questions they have. And be polite. Do not chase them like you chased Angela."

"Yes, Goliath," Brooklyn and Lex answered in a submissive tone.

Goliath watched Lex and Brooklyn lead the new trio of gargoyles into one of Castle Wyvern's other rooms. Before Caroline fully disappeared she turned back toward the rest of the clan.

"What about our families?" Caroline asked, "They gotta know what happened to us?"

"I can tend to that," Owen answered, "Do not worry."

Caroline thanked him and then disappeared down a hallway.

"This is going to be rough," Xanatos said, "It looked to me that the three of them were nervous simply being here, let alone being gargoyles."

"I do not think that they fully believed in gargoyles or magic before tonight," Owen sighed, "I think what's happened is comparable to fighter jet breaking the sound barrier five feet above your head. You're knocked to the ground, temporarily made deaf, and for a little while, you have no absolute idea about what's going on."

"I hope they can get used to it," Elisa sighed, "I mean, when I was transformed by the Mage, I already knew the gargoyles and I pretty much already had a life here with the clan."

Elisa's mind immediately thought of one of the things Goliath had sad to Talon, long before Goliath and Elisa admitted that they loved each other.

'Return with me to the clock tower. Join my clan.'

'You-you would accept us? After how I've treated you?'

'Elisa is already part of our clan. That makes you all family.'

"These three girls haven't known us," Elisa continued, "I'm worried that they may become depressed with what has happened."

"It will be alright, Elisa," Goliath said, "We can help them. Talon and the Labyrinth Clan can help them too."

Titania then moved to leave the room as well, "I will find some way to deal with Demona. You focus on helping those three and dealing with Sevarius."

**Destine Mansion**

Demona fired another magically charged lightning bolt at a piece of pottery. It shattered into a thousand pieces and the wall behind it was burned.

"Damn you! Damn you! Damn you!" Demona yelled.

Suddenly Demona heard three voices speaking in unison behind her.

"My, my, my, aren't we grumpy this evening."

Demona turned to see the Weird Sisters floating behind her.

"Titania knows of your little attempt to change yourself back," Selene said.

"She disapproves," Phoebe added, "You should accept this as a punishment for the evil you have done."

"But since it appears that you won't accept being punished," Luna added, "Queen Titania has ordered us to help you find a cure to your current condition."

"You will help me?" Demona sneered, "After I tried to kill your Queen?"

"Not because of it, but because you could harm many innocent people if you don't learn this right away," said the Sisters.

"In general magic on Earth is divided into two spheres, Fey and Human," Luna began.

"This is only a generalization," Luna began, "Human magic is divided."

"You know Latin based magic, which is used by all modern sorcerers in Europe, North America, and South America," Selene continued.

"But Latin based magic is not the only form of human magic," finished Phoebe.

"I don't understand," Demona said.

"Off course you don't," Selene growled, "You've focused on one thing for so long you've forgotten to learn. Human magic is overall divided into two groups, light and dark magic."

"Light magic is what you've been taught and contains your best hopes for a cure," Luna added.

"Dark magic is divided into demonic and gypsy magic," finished Phoebe, "These forms of magic are dangerous, and even if they did restore your true form, you would not be as you wish to be."

Demona watched the Weird Sisters for a moment.

"Light magic is divided by geographical regions," the Sisters began speaking in unison, "Latin based in Europe, North America, South America, and all of Russia and the former Soviet Union. Arabic based in the Middle East and North Africa. Swahili based in Sub-Saharan Africa. Indian based in India, Nepal, Bhutan, and Bangladesh. Chinese in China, the Koreas, and Southeast Asia. Tribal language based in Indonesia, the Philippines, Australia, New Zealand, and Oceana. Japanese based in Japan."

"What is this to me?" Demona demanded.

"You can not override the Mage's spell using Latin based magic," explained Phoebe.

"You must use magic based from a different language and from a different location," added Luna.

"That is all we can do to help you," said Phoebe.

After that, the Weird Sisters then vanished.

**Castle Wyvern**

Candy and laid down on a couch in one of Wyvern's TV rooms. Lex crouched close by.

"So were you born a gargoyle, or are you like me?" Candy asked.

"I was hatched," Lex corrected, "Gargoyles hatch from eggs."

"So I'm a reptile now?" Candy asked.

"Reptile?" Lex asked raising a brow ridge.

"Other than on my head I don't have any hair, and you just said that gargoyles lay eggs," Candy said, "Reptiles are scaly creatures that lay eggs and have no hair. Unlike amphibians they lay their eggs on land."

"Don't get her started!" Amy cried out from another couch.

"What?" Brooklyn asked.

"Candy is, or I guess, was our schools resident science nerd," Amy said, "Strange thing is though, she's a better athlete than some of the 'athletes' at our school."

"Do you like computer games?" Lex asked.

"Not really," Candy sighed, "Other than e-mail and yahoo, I have no idea how a computer works. I like books."

"That's cool," Lex replied, "I like computers, maybe I could give you a few pointers."

"Thanks," Candy chuckled, and she then gestured to her tail, web-wings, and talons, and added, "You'll help me get used to all this right?"

"I guess," Lex answered, "Are you going to be okay with this? I mean it's not a simple change in lifestyle."

Candy patted Lex's bald head, "I hope so, now are we reptiles or not?"

"We're gargoyles," Lex corrected.

"Are gargoyles reptiles?" Candy asked again.

"I don't know," Lex shrugged, "I've never thought about anything like that."

Brooklyn looked over to Amy and Caroline and asked, "You two don't tease her because she's a… 'nerd', do you?"

"No," Caroline said bluntly, "We've been her best friends for ages. We grew up together. I've been into sports. Amy's been into music and theater, and Candy's been into science. But the world is diversifying. All three of us are at least average at many things."

"The whole clan will be her to help you all get used to this," Brooklyn offered, "Goliath isn't throwing you three at Lex and me."

Amy patted his shoulder, "Thanks. Say I heard Elisa say something about 'roosting' earlier. What does that mean?"

Brooklyn gulped, "We, uh, I mean, uh, gargoyles turn to stone during the day. We refer the period in which we are in stone sleep as roosting."

"Stone?" Candy stammered.

"As in solid rock?" Caroline answered.

"Yep," Brooklyn sighed, "As soon as dawn comes, we'll turn to stone and then reawaken the next night."

"Reptiles don't do that," Amy chuckled.

"Don't make me get my microscope," Candy threatened, "I put each and every one of us under it!"

The group laughed.

"I honestly hope you all can cope with this," Brooklyn sighed, "Gargoyles really don't live a life that is too terribly different from humans. Other than turning to stone and gliding around we do many things that humans do. Gargoyles aren't beasts or monsters. And quite honestly, we're a bit depressed by the fact that many humans thing that we are nothing more than beasts or monsters."

"People have always felt this way?" Candy asked.

"Uh-huh," Lex nodded.

The group was silent. The line that Brooklyn had just used to try and help get the three new gargoyles to adjust to everything and reawaked things from his own memory.

'Tom! Get away from those monsters!'

'But, mother!'

'We wouldn't hurt the lad, ma'am.'

'Keep away from him, ya beast!'

"I don't think you guys are beasts," Amy said, finally breaking the silence, she then began playing with Brooklyn's ear, "You're actually kinda cute."

"Must you flirt with every guy you come across?" Caroline sighed.

"Well if I had a boyfriend," Amy started to argue, glaring at Caroline, "Then I wouldn't need to flirt with every guy, now would I."

Caroline broke down into tears, "I don't know if I have a boyfriend anymore."

Dawn came slowly. Candy and the recently created gargoyles followed the clan to their normal roosting spots. Owen and the Xanatoses were there as the gargoyles went to sleep. Goliath and Elisa were both perched on the top of the tower. The new trio of gargoyles stood in a row next to each other. Each looked horrified, as if they were frightened of themselves as they turned to perched to one side of Amy and Lexington perched to one side of Candy. Caroline stood between the two females. Broadway and Angela had perched on another side of the level that these were on. One the lowest level, Owen could see Hudson, with Bronx and the new gargoyle beast nearby.

"Doesn't look like they're used it yet," Xanatos commented.

"Would you be?" Fox retorted, "If you didn't really know the gargoyles and then all of a sudden you were one would you be 'used to it' right now?"

"No," Xanatos sighed, "I guess not. Owen contact Mr. Bluestone before he heads home. I think it would be best if he bring their folks here."

"Already done sir," Owen answered.

"Good," Xanatos nodded, "Now all we need to do is focus on keeping tabs on Sevarius."

**23****rd**** Precinct Headquarters**

Matt Bluestone was up to his twelfth cup of coffee in the last ten minutes. He had had a long night, and now he was waiting for three sets of worried parents because according to what Owen had told him over the phone, Demona had tried something that failed, and transformed three innocent bystanders into gargoyles. He sat calmly with Captain Chavez in her office. Both were waiting.

Suddenly there came a knock on the door.

"Come in," Captain Chavez said.

Two women and a teenage man entered. The first woman was rather short with blonde hair. The second woman was rather tall with dark brown hair. The teenage man had sandy red hair.

"Hello, I'm Abigail Wexmand, I'm Candace's mother," the blonde said.

"I'm Judith Axel, I'm Amanda's mother," the second woman said.

"I'm Lawrence Urbis, I'm, uh, Caroline's boyfriend actually, her parents were, uh, unavailable," the teen said.

"I trust you were all told to come here," Captain Chavez said. All three nodded before Captain Chavez continued, "We have an inside hunch that all three missing cases are related. This is Detective Matthew Bluestone. He will be in charge of the investigation. Mr. Urbis, could you explain why Miss Nexus's parents were unavailable?"

"I guess so, but it's not really my place to say anything," Lawrence sighed, "Caroline doesn't exactly have the best of family lives. From what I've seen when I've come to pick her up for dates, her parents wouldn't care if she were found dead at their doorstep. They're not coldhearted. I don't think they'd try to have their daughter killed, but I don't think they really care about her."

"You're saying they're negligent?" Matt inquired.

"That might be it," Lawrence said, "I'm actually the one here. Aren't I?"

"Do you know what Miss Nexus was doing last night?" Captain Chavez asked.

"No," Lawrence answered, "I was to meet her for school today, but she didn't show. I asked her parents if she was home and they said no. I asked where she was, and they said they didn't know. When I said we should go to the police they said they didn't care."

"Disgusting," Abigail Wexmand muttered, "No parent should behave like that."

"Where do you think your daughter was last night?" Matt asked.

"Candy?" Abigail Wexmand replied, "As far as I know she took our dog Trixie for a walk last night. She may have run into Amy and Caroline along the way. We all live in the same apartment complex and the three of them are best friends."

"She did meet with Amy," Judith Axel interrupted, "Candy came by our door before she left. Amy left with her."

"I see," Matt answered, "Is there anyone suspicious in your neighborhood. Someone who would have an interest in these girls?"

Abigail looked over at Judith and then the two women answered, "Not that we know of."

Matt sighed, "I'll do some digging. Come back here shortly after sunset and I'll tell you what I've found. Mr. Urbis, try to get Miss Nexus's parents to come with you."

The two women and teenager thanked Matt and slowly, and with very worried looks on their faces left the room.

"You didn't tell them what you told me," Chavez said after the door shut.

"From what Owen told me, I think it's best that they see what's happened," Matt sighed, "They're not going to believe me if I just say 'an ex-gargoyle sorceress turned each of your daughters into gargoyles while trying to turn herself back into a gargoyle'."

**Castle Wyvern**

Owen came into the nursery rather nervously. He found Fox and Xanatos playing with Alex. The toddler continued to remain curious about what had happened to his parents and continually tugged on their wings and tried to count their teeth.

"What is it, Owen?" Xanatos asked.

"I think you should see this, sir," Own said.

Fox and Xanatos followed Owen into a small television room nearby. In it Titania was already watching a news program. As they entered they heard the announcer's voice.

"Once again, we are here at Nightstone Unlimited where David Xanatos, CEO of Xanatos Enterprises and Dr. Anton Sevarius and Alexander Sevarius the co-CEOs of Nightstone Unlimited have recently made and extraordinary business deal."

Xanatos looked at the screen. It showed Anton Sevarius and his 'twin' Alex Sevarius standing at a podium. Next to them were two humans that looked exactly like David and Fox Xanatos.

"He cloned us!" Xanatos yelled, "That son of a bitch cloned us!"

"Twice," Titania added, "I infiltrated Nightstone Unlimited earlier this morning as Anastasia Renard. He has made clones of both your human and mutate forms."

Fox and Xanatos both snarled at the television.

On the screen, 'David Xanatos' took the podium, and began to speak, "Ahem, I know that Xanatos Enterprises and Nightstone Unlimited have been major business rivals for the last three years, but I am proud to say that I look forward to working with Mr. Alex Sevarius and Dr. Anton Sevarius in producing many fine products for the benefit of society."

Fox and Xanatos growled again. The clone continued speaking.

"For the time being however, in light of the recent attacks by the 'robotic demon' that destroyed the Green on Nightstone Unlimited, I feel that it would be best to leave New York until this beast is captured. My family and I will take a short vacation to Florida for the next two weeks."

Titania then shut the television off.

"I'm going to kill him," Fox growled, "One limb at a time!"

"Owen have you been able to contact Coldstone and Coldfire, or Brendan Yale yet?" Xanatos growled.

"I've been able to contact Brendan, but he says he needs to remain where he is for the time being," Owen answered.

"What? What could be more important that what is going on here?" Xanatos demanded, "Sevarius is making a direct attack on my company!"

"Brendan told me that his folks did not take what happened to him very well initially," Owen said, "His mother fainted and his father punched him. Brendan says that after he spent three hours in a large trench coat with his father in the emergency room of the local hospital, his parents decided to consider that he was there son."

"Why did he go to an emergency room?" Fox asked, "From what we learned when we scanned him, after the Mage transformed him, there isn't much that could really do him harm."

"That's why he was there," Owen replied with a weak chuckle, "His father broke all the bones in his knuckles when he punched Brendan."

"Keep trying to get to Coldstone and Coldfire," Xanatos ordered.

**Nightstone Unlimited, One Hour Later**

Alex Sevarius walked quietly into Anton's lab. The mad doctor was working on something at his computer.

"The plane carrying 'the Xanatoses' has just left JFK Airport," Alex reported, "Coldsteel is making his way through Manhattan's sewer system to a position where he can take off without notifying the world that Coldsteel is actually working us."

"Good," Anton replied, "Thank you Alex, that will be all for now."

**Airline, Somewhere Over Maryland**

The human clones David and Fox Xanatos sat calmly in the large seats of the small jet they were on. Many of the people were surprised that they were flying on a public jet instead of on one of Xanatos Enterprises's many private aircraft, but none complained. They said nothing to each other or to anyone else.

Coldsteel immediately picked up the aircraft from miles away. He had caught up with the plane easily, using his own jets. As he got within range of his lasers he radioed back to Nightstone.

"This is Coldsteel to Nightstone command base come in," Coldsteel said.

"Alex Sevarius here."

"Confirm destruction of flight to Florida?" Coldsteel said.

"Anton's orders are confirmed," Alex responded over the radio, "Destroy them."

"Yes sir," Coldsteel responded as he brought his lasers on line and aimed at the aircraft.

Coldsteel fired three shots. Each shot hit one of the aircraft's three engines. The fuel lines, miraculously, didn't explode, but it was clear that the aircraft was going down. In the cockpit there was mass hysteria. The pilot could hear the few flight attendants hurrying to get the people calm, as he tried to level the planes descent to the earth. Alert signals were flashing everywhere.

Farther away, Coldfire and Coldstone saw explosions occur on the horizon.

"What was that?" Coldfire asked.

"I would presume that that is Coldsteel," Coldstone growled, "He is attacking something."

"Should we engage him?" Coldfire offered.

"No, we must rescue whatever it is our brother is attacking," Coldstone responded.

The cyborg gargoyle and his robotic mate then accelerated toward the direction of the explosions. Within minutes they had come up to a small jet that was going down, with both wings and a section of its tail on fire.

"Coldsteel attacked an airplane!" Coldfire exclaimed.

"We must hurry to stabilize the aircraft," Coldstone said, "You go to the front. I will hold up the back end of the plane."

Coldstone and Coldfire dove and took their positions, slamming their metallic talons into the sides of the aircraft. Once they had a firm grip on the plane they began to power their own jets with all they could to lift the plane up, and slow its forward motion. The passengers and crew onboard didn't see Coldstone and Coldfire dive in. Screams were still rattling the walls on the inside and as Coldstone and Coldfire tried to save the plane, panic began to grow as the plane physically lurched.

It took several minutes for Coldstone and Coldfire to land the plane. Coldstone had to grab the tail of the aircraft and Coldfire had to grab the nose to prevent being crushed by the plane's weight. Coldstone was covered in smoke and soot from the fire around the tail of the airplane. Coldfire had already yanked a door off of its hinges.

The human clones of David and Fox Xanatos were the last to be removed from the aircraft. Coldfire in fact had to carry them out.

"What where you two doing on the plane?" Coldfire asked, "You should be in New York!"

"This wasn't supposed to happen," 'Xanatos' said.

"I know," Coldstone replied, "Our brother shot this plane down."

"This wasn't supposed to happen," 'Fox' added.

"They're delusional," Coldfire said, "We should get them back to the Eyrie Building."

"Agreed," Coldstone nodded, "Perhaps Goliath knows of where Coldsteel is operating from."

Coldfire and Coldstone then picked up the human clones of David and Fox Xanatos and took off in the direction of New York City.

**23****rd**** Precinct, Dusk**

Matt waited prudently for parents and "boyfriend" of the three "missing" girls. After about five minutes three different vehicles pulled up. Three people got out. None of them were new.

"Where are Miss Nexus's parents?" Matt asked Lawrence.

"They haven't been home since this morning," Lawrence answered, "I have no idea where they are."

"I'm a single mother," Abigail Wexmand sighed, "If you're trying to figure out why my husband isn't here."

"My husband's been on a business trip for the past week, he's not due back till tomorrow," Judith added.

"I see," Matt sighed, "Well, I guess then all that's left is to tell you the good news. We caught a very lucky break this afternoon, and we've figured out exactly where they are, and I can assure you that they didn't go there against their will."

Ms. Wexmand looked over at Mrs. Axel, and Lawrence simply shrugged.

"If you'll follow me to my car, I'll take you to them," Matt continued.

They rode in silence for about fifteen minutes. Eventually they parked in one of the many parking garages underneath the Eyrie Building.

"What would they be doing here," Judith asked.

"I don't know," Matt said, "All I can tell you is that they are here."

Matt didn't say a word on the elevator ride up. Abigail Wexmand and Judith Axel whispered to each other nervously and Lawrence simply kept quiet. Once the elevator stopped, they were greeted by Owen Burnett at the doors.

"Hello, Detective, I would presume these are the people looking for our new guests," Owen said in his normal monotone.

"Guests?" Mrs. Wexmand blurted, "Guests! My daughter has been gone all day, and apparently spent the day here, without calling me and you have the nerve to call her a guest?"

"They were not held hear against their will," Owen answered, "They could have left at anytime in which they were able." Owen then pointed to pair of large oak doors, "If you will go through those doors you will meet someone who will try to explain what has happened."

All three glared at Owen as if they wanted to kill him. Matt ignored both Owen and the people he was helping.

"Thank you Owen," Matt sighed.

Matt lead Mrs. Axel, Ms. Wexmand, and Lawrence through the doors. They entered into a large hall. Elisa was standing at the other end, her wings caped.

"A gargoyle?!" Ms. Wexmand exclaimed, "What the devil is a gargoyle doing here?"

"I live here," Elisa answered with a weak smile, "Now I don't wish to alarm you, but something happen…"

"I'm Lawrence Urbis," Lawrence said, "I'm Caroline's boyfriend and Caroline's parents hate her. I'm the one who went in to file the missing person's report."

"I see," Elisa sighed, "Anyway, I'm afraid something happened to your daughters Mrs. Axel and Wexmand, and your girlfriend Lawrence."

"What did you do to them?!" Ms. Wexmand demanded, "Tell me or I'll have this detective arrest you!"

"Calm down Abigail, she's trying to explain something," Judith Axel intervened, "We don't know that she did anything to them."

"She's a gargoyle!" Ms. Wexmand roared, "She HAD to have done something."

"You're a member of the Quarrymen!" Elisa growled, her eyes beginning to glow.

"Yes I am you damned freak of nature!" Ms. Wexmand yelled back, "Now tell me what you did to my daughter."

"Am I a 'freak of nature', mom?" came Candy's voice.

Ms. Wexmand, Mrs. Axel and Lawrence all turned their heads in the direction of Candy's voice. Elisa only put her head into her hands, and Matt began to move between Ms. Wexmand and Elisa. The three people looking for their missing loved ones turned to see them standing there, but not as they thought they would be.

"Candy? You're a gargoyle?" Ms. Wexmand asked, then turning in a blind rage lunged at Elisa, "You bastard! How did you do this to my daughter! You damn freak! I'll kill you!"

Mrs. Axel and Lawrence were still in utter shock and didn't say anything. Elisa uncapped her wings and caught Ms. Wexmand with one hand. She held both of Abigail Wexmand's wrists in that hand. Elisa's eyes were glowing with a very harsh red, almost blood red color.

"I didn't do ANYTHING to your daughter, Quarrywoman," Elisa growled, "I found her like this. The 'person' that did this was a rogue gargoyle, who is currently trapped in human form forever, named Demona!"

"You lie, the Demon is dead!" Ms. Wexmand yelled, "Master Castaway announced the Demon's death as soon as he returned to our headquarters after taking her out of Nightstone."

"Mom, I saw Dominique Destine," Candy interrupted, "She said she was really Demona! Why are you doing this? Why are you with the Quarrymen? Why didn't you tell me about it?"

"Candy, gargoyles are out to conquer the world and treat all humans as slaves," Ms. Wexmand said calmly, "Master Castaway said so himself. I couldn't live knowing they were out there doing those evil things. And from what the Demon and this bitch have done to you, I know I'm right! I didn't tell you because I didn't want to expose you to the horrors that these monsters do!"

"These 'monsters' are trying to help your daughter," Matt answered, "And if you cuss at my PARTNER again, I will arrest you on charges of assaulting an officer."

"WHAT!" Ms. Wexmand yelled.

"I used to be a human police officer before a HUMAN transformed me into a gargoyle, Quarrywoman," Elisa growled again, "If it makes you feel better I did try to confront Demona and try to get her to reverse what she had done, but the spell she cast is irreversible, and even if it was, she made it quite clear that she wouldn't."

"I want to leave," Ms. Wexmand growled, "And I'm taking my daughter with me."

Elisa let her go, "Leave our castle. Do not come back unless you're prepared to apologize and realize that gargoyles are not evil monsters."

Ms. Wexmand grabbed Candy's arm. Candy shrugged it off.

"I'm staying here," Candy replied, tears in her eyes, "You joined the Quarrymen, without telling me and you come here and cuss out the person that tried to help me. I saw the news reports of what Quarrymen were doing to 'gargoyles' in the daytime when they first appeared. I don't want you or your friends smashing me to bits in the day."

"Fine," Ms. Wexmand growled before leaving.

Candy then collapsed onto the ground sobbing.

Elisa patted Candy's back, "Don't worry, we'll be here to help you."

"Thanks," Candy managed, still crying.

Elisa looked up. Mrs. Axel and young Lawrence seemed to react differently than Ms. Wexmand did.

"So this 'Demona' turned you into a gargoyle?" Judith Axel asked.

"With real magic, mom," Amy answered.

"That's good," Judith Axel replied and then turned to Elisa, "I'm sorry ma'am, I had no idea our neighbor is part of the Quarrymen. She's been quiet to roughly everyone in or building on the gargoyle issue. My husband and I are actually members of PIT. It's an organization help get people to accept you gargoyles. It stands for People for Interspecies Tolerance. We started having meetings about a month after the Quarrymen began yelling their hatred."

"You're okay with this?" Elisa asked pointed at Amy's new form.

"Not exactly, but I will say that it is impossible for anyone to fully understand a problem until they experience it," Judith Axel answered, "My husband always says that."

"I don't understand what you mean," Elisa replied.

"Although my Amy is just as much a member of PIT as my husband and I, there are people out there who are Quarrymen or who at least don't care what happens to the gargoyles, whether it's good or bad. If they were to become gargoyles, perhaps they will then learn that gargoyles aren't monsters and for the most part only want to be accepted."

"You seem to be very open minded," Elisa commented.

"I am," Judith Axel answered, "It may take a little while to really get used to my daughter being able to fly, but I'm sure my husband and I can do it."

"Thanks," Elisa said, "I'm sorry about all that's happened."

"It is okay," Judith Axel said, "I'm glad mostly that it was a gargoyle trapped in human form that did this. It will keep the Quarrymen from doing anything too violent once we get the word out. Where is this 'Demona' anyway?"

"Probably long gone by now," Elisa sighed.

Elisa turned her head and watched Caroline and Lawrence talk to each other.

"So, uh, this is the new you?" Lawrence asked.

"I guess so," Caroline sighed, her wings in a sort of shielding position, "Why aren't you scared of me? Or angry?"

"I don't know," Lawrence shrugged, "Right now I'm more glad that I found you to really care that you look 'frightening'."

"My parents really didn't come look for me?" Caroline asked.

Lawrence looked down, "I'm sorry. I even tried to contact them to tell them to meet Mr. Bluestone at the police station, but I couldn't even get a hold of them."

"Jerks," Caroline said, "Some witch does this to me, and they don't even have the heart to think I'm missing!"

Lawrence jerked back as Caroline's eyes involuntarily began to glow red.

"Don't get mad," Lawrence yelped, "They may not care but I do. I was worried. Why didn't you come to me last night?"

"I don't know how to glide yet," Caroline answered with a sigh.

"They didn't teach you yet?" Lawrence asked being skeptical.

"They're still trying to get me to get used to all this," Caroline moaned, "I mean I thought we might have a future together. Little house on the hill. Picket fence. Two kids. The works. Now I'll be lucky if I don't end up some church statue."

"I don't want to lose you," Lawrence said, "Isn't there some way you would still want to be with me?"

"You'd want to be with an ugly monster?" Caroline asked.

"I was lucky to get you when you were a beautiful woman," Lawrence joked, "You don't think I'm going to abandon you to be a lonely bachelor for the rest of my life?"

"Am I ugly?" Caroline asked.

"Not really," Lawrence shrugged, "Different is the word I would use. Not ugly. You're beautiful in a different sort of way."

Caroline hugged him, "Thanks, I needed to hear that."

Matt walked up to Elisa.

"I'm going to go back to bed," Matt said, "I had to pull the entire day shift today to make it look like I was looking for these three. Can you handle everything here?"

"I think so," Elisa sighed.

She watched Matt leave and then turned to the group. Candy had gotten up and was drying the tears from her eyes. Judith and Amy Axel were talking to each other about something. Caroline and Lawrence seemed to be content to stare at each other in an awkward silence.

"Um, Mrs. Axel, Mr. Lawrence," Elisa began, "How would you like to meet the clan? I guess to check in on who Candy, Amy, and Caroline will be living with if they choose to remain here."

"I wouldn't mind," Judith Axel answered, "I'd be the first PIT member to actually meet the gargoyles, instead of just being rescued by them."

Lawrence only nodded. Elisa then motioned for them to follow her out a back door and into the courtyard. The clan was waiting for them. Both Lawrence and Mrs. Axel were stunned to learn that David and Fox Xanatos were turned into mutates, but kept quiet.

"You lead all the gargoyles?" Mrs. Axel asked Goliath.

"I do," Goliath answered politely, "I will also add that we have every intention to help your daughter."

"Thank you," Mrs. Axel replied, "Will I still be able to visit her?"

"Anytime after dark," Goliath rumbled.

Mrs. Axel shook his hand and thanked him. Mrs. Axel and Lawrence left a little while later. Amy and Caroline looked a little depressed to see them leave, but said nothing. There wasn't much more they could do, however, because shortly after Mrs. Axel and Lawrence left, the sound of jet engines were heard overhead. The clan looked up to see Coldstone and Coldfire land in the courtyard with the clones of Fox and David Xanatos. The real Fox and Xanatos recognized the clones right away.

"Greetings brother," Coldstone called down to Goliath, "We found these two on an aircraft that Coldsteel shot down. They have been delusional and we felt that they should be brought here."

Coldstone and Coldfire landed. It was then that they noticed Elisa and the new trio of gargoyles.

"Greetings sisters," Coldfire said politely, "You must forgive us, but we don't remember you."

"I'm Elisa," Elisa said, "I used to be a human friend of the clan. However, a wizard called the Mage transformed me into a gargoyle. These three are Candy, Amy, and Caroline. Demona transformed them."

"Our sister did this to them?" Coldstone asked, "She does not like humans. Why would she do this?"

"We believe that she was trying to restore her true form after the Mage cursed her to be human forever," Goliath said, "These three were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. The clan has agreed to welcome them. They are part of the clan."

"Very generous, Goliath," Coldstone answered, "Did you know where Fox and Xanatos where going?"

"Do you know where Coldsteel is?" Coldfire added.

"Excuse me, but who are you two?" Candy asked, shuffling behind Elisa.

"I am Coldstone and this is my mate Coldfire," Coldstone replied calmly, "We used to be gargoyles until the Wyvern Massacre. Together with Coldsteel, we were reanimated in robotic and cyborg bodies."

"Who is Coldsteel?" Amy asked.

"A very evil gargoyle," Coldfire answered, "Now where is our brother, and did you know where Xanatos and Fox where going. This is urgent."

The real Xanatos stepped forward, "I'm afraid, Coldstone, that this is far beyond our control. Fox and I didn't go anywhere. That is a clone in your arms. As for Coldsteel's location, he is probably at the Nightstone Unlimited Building. Sevarius is controlling him."

"Xanatos?" Coldstone and Coldfire said in unison.

"Sevarius mutated them about two or three days ago," Hudson said, "I would like to know why he cloned them as well."

"I would assume to bankrupt Xanatos Enterprises," Xanatos mused, "If he had Coldsteel shoot that plane down with 'me', 'Fox', and presumably 'Alex' on it, Xanatos Enterprises would have no boss. A full transition of power from 'me' to Owen would be slow and hard on Xanatos Enterprises's stock. It would be the perfect situation to force Xanatos Enterprises into bankruptcy and probably forcing the gargoyles to look for a new home."

"We can not leave our home," Goliath growled.

"I wasn't suggesting you should," Xanatos answered, "I believe that Sevarius intends to bankrupt my business and force you out of Castle Wyvern before he makes any real attempt to conquer the world."

"That was the plan," the clone Xanatos said.

Coldfire and Coldstone recoiled back when the clone said this.

Fox then stepped forward, "David and I will take these two down to the dungeon. Owen will help us figure what else to do with them."

Coldstone watched Fox and Xanatos lead their human clones away.

"Did you hear about what happened to the Green?" Angela asked.

"Yes," Coldfire answered, "We picked up a news report that it was attacked. We went there to see if we could catch Coldsteel before he left, but he was gone."

"Did you find out if the clan there survived?" Angela asked again.

"There were only four that we came into contact with," Coldstone commented, "The actions taken by Coldsteel and someone called 'Jackal' had deeply affected them. They thought we were conspiring to attack them again."

"I'm glad they all survived," Angela sighed, "I wonder what they are going to do now though?"

"Wait a minute," Caroline interrupted, "You guys aren't the only gargoyles in world?"

Goliath nodded, "As far as we know there are clans in Guatemala, Japan, and Britain."

"Wow," was the response from the new trio of gargoyles.

It took an hour for Goliath and the clan to explain what all had happened with them, and for Coldstone and Coldfire to explain what had happened while they were chasing Coldsteel. Fox and Xanatos had returned by now.

"Owen will be announcing that I survived the plane crash and will be remaining at Castle Wyvern for several days," Xanatos announced, "If Sevarius is going to beat me, it's not going to be easy."

"We can not lose," Goliath growled, "If Sevarius wins, millions will end up like you, Fox, Talon, Maggie, Claw, and Fang."

"You, Fox, Talon, Maggie, and Claw may even be killed because you didn't jump onto his bandwagon," Elisa added.

"I agree," Xanatos nodded, "Sevarius must be stopped completely, or at least forced out of command of Nightstone."

"What about that Demona woman?" Candy offered, "The one who turned us into gargoyles?" She then shied away behind Lexington, "Just a thought."

Elisa and Goliath shook their heads.

"Demona has nurtured an insane hatred for humanity for a thousand years," Goliath said, "Right now all she wants is to be a gargoyle again. Since we do not have the means to help her, she would not care what happens to the humans that Sevarius manipulates because they are human and because she knows that there is nothing she can get in return."

"That doesn't matter anyway," came a new voice.

The clan turned to see Titania coming out into the courtyard.

"Demona has already left New York," Titania continued, "Even if she would wish to help you, she is no longer here to do so."

"So we're on our own," Elisa sighed.

"Yes," Titania answered.

Goliath growled slightly and began to pace, after a while he stopped and said, "We can not do anything until Xanatos and Fox, and our 'new trio' have learned to glide. If Sevarius sends the Pack to attack us, they will be useless against anyone on the ground."

The clan nodded. Elisa motioned to Fox and then walked toward a far wall. Xanatos stood next to Goliath.

"Uh, Lexington isn't it?" Candy asked.

"Call me Lex," Lexington answered.

"Okay, Lex, what does he mean glide? Don't you gargoyles fly?" Candy asked.

"No, we can only glide," Lex responded, "It only looks like we can fly because even the slightest breeze could hold Goliath or Broadway aloft, and they're the biggest gargoyles in the clan. Although Goliath is all muscle, and Broadway is…"

Lexington didn't continue as he noticed the look Broadway was giving him.

"Will you teach me?" Candy asked.

Lex stumbled backward, sort of embarrassed, "Uh, sure, I guess so. I mean it would probably be best since we both have web-wings."

Brooklyn politely bowed to Amy, and the asked, "Would you do me the honor of allowing me to teach you how to glide?"

"Where did you learn that?" Amy retorted rolling her eyes.

"Many late night television channels show corny romance movies," Brooklyn said, "I thought I'd try a modified version of one of their lines."

Amy chuckled, "Just keep your hands where I can see them. I've seen those movies too. The man always has something else on his mind."

Broadway and Angela took Caroline. Goliath and Xanatos watched Lexington lead Candy toward a far wall of the castle while Brooklyn and Amy went toward another.

"Young love seems to be in the air," Xanatos mused, "You might need to give Lexington and Brooklyn 'the talk'."

"Those three did not have to become gargoyles in order for Brooklyn and Lexington to gain possible mates," Goliath sighed, "If it hadn't been for the Mage, I would be mated to a human."

"Not that you're complaining," Xanatos chuckled.

Goliath chuckled slightly as well and turned to Hudson and Titania, "Hudson, you, Bronx, and… uh, Trixie remain here to guard the Castle. Queen Titania, I can not order you as I would my clan, but I am asking you to help Hudson."

"I will help," Titania said, "I want Sevarius defeated and brought before me. Since Puck's reports that Thailog and Demona took extensive steps to make sure the Fey could not interfere with their headquarters, I must wait for your clan to bring him to me."

**Elsewhere in Manhattan**

Glasses sat quietly behind a large dumpster. A member of the Quarrymen crouched anxiously behind him.

"Don't worry," Glasses chuckled, "Once we take out that armored car, we'll have the money to pay the guard's bribes and you won't see much of us anymore."

"Master Castaway would not approve of the Quarrymen working with gangsters in the first place," the Quarryman responded.

Glasses's ignored the Quarryman's remark and peered around the garbage dumpster, "Shush, it's coming."

A large metallic grey armored car suddenly came into view. Glasses pulled out one of the few particle beam weapons that Dracon's gang had been able to keep after their first encounter with the gargoyles. He motioned for the Quarryman behind him to do the same.

"We take out the tires first," Glasses ordered.

The Quarryman reluctantly agreed and aimed the laser rifle he had behind him at the car's rear tire. Each one fired one round, and their shots were soon echoed by the shots fired by other Quarrymen and members of Dracon's gang. The armored car's tires and large sections of its underbelly exploded and the vehicle crashed to a stop on the pavement.

"Come on!" Glasses yelled as he charged the van.

The drivers of the armored car were unconscious as Dracon's men blasted through the back doors with their particle beam weapons. From the back of the car they pulled out several sacks of money and two odd shaped crates. Glasses checked one of the crates and found another shipment of particle beam rifles.

"Score," Glasses smiled.

Above them, Elisa continued to try and teach Fox the finer techniques of gliding. Elisa felt that she was getting better as an instructor, but her mind continued to wonder. She was worried about the new trio of gargoyles that had joined the clan. Candy's mother had practically rejected her daughter and revealed that she was a member of the Quarrymen. Her troubled mind was interrupted by Fox.

"Elisa, we got trouble down there," Fox said.

Elisa looked to where Fox was pointing. There was a damaged armored car sitting in the middle of the road. Both Fox and Elisa could make out several figures running away from it. Some looked like Quarrymen and others looked like members of the mob.

"I know this isn't a patrol, be we better check this out," Elisa sighed.

The both dove down toward the car. By the time they landed all of the mobsters had disappeared, but a few of the Quarrymen were still around.

"Gargoyles!" one of the Quarrymen yelled.

As Elisa and Fox rushed to check on the armored car's drivers, they found themselves under fire from the Quarrymen's lasers.

"Perfect," Elisa growled, "Why are the Quarrymen and the mob working together?"

"A better question would be why are they committing petty theft?" Fox added, "Armored cars normally only carry money."

Elisa ripped one of the car's doors off it's hinges and threw it at a Quarrymen that was in front of the armored car like a frisbee. It hit him square in the chest and knocked him to the ground.

"Cover me while I get these guys out," Elisa yelled to Fox.

Fox nodded and pivoted on one foot. She took aim at two Quarryman, and fired a barrage of electric blasts. One Quarryman ducked and the other was knocked off his feet. The one that ducked then fired his laser rifle, but it ricocheted off of one of the golden shoulder guards that were part of Fox's old Pack costume. Fox fired again at the Quarrymen with her electric blasts, this time knocking the Quarryman off his feet. Soon Elisa came out of the car with the two drivers draped over her shoulders.

"Hurry, Elisa," Fox yelled, "I smell gas. Their laser fire and my electric bursts may ignite it."

Elisa and Fox got the armored car drivers into an alley. Fox began rifling through their pockets for a cell phone or some means to contact the police, while Elisa turned to look at the vehicle. One Quarryman lay unconscious near the armored car, but that wasn't what concerned Elisa. Elisa also saw flames under the armored car and approaching the region where the van's gas tank was.

"NO!" Elisa roared as she ran as fast as she could.

"Elisa!" Fox yelled after her.

Elisa grabbed the unconscious Quarrymen and ran for a far building. Elisa was careful to hold the Quarryman with her tail as she scaled the building. Just as she reached the roof, the armored car's gas tank exploded. The shockwave knocked both Elisa and Fox off their feet, but both remained conscious.

Fox had finally found a cell phone and called the cops. Elisa meanwhile was checking the Quarryman over. As she pulled the hood off, she gasped at the face under it.

**Over Manhattan**

Goliath noted that Xanatos seemed to pick up on gliding relatively easily, although it may be partially due to the fact that the billionaire was always joining the clan on their more dangerous excursions to fight evil. Goliath, like Elisa, was also concerned about something other than the lesson he was giving. Sevarius was still out there, and he still had the Pack, Fang, and Coldsteel at his command. Because teaching all of the new clan members together would mean risking a midair collision, the new clan members and their teachers were all spread out, and with Hudson, Bronx, and Trixie back at the castle, there were no other gargoyles to back up any of the instructing pairs.

"Troubled, Goliath?" Xanatos asked.

Goliath growled inwardly, "Demona couldn't have picked a worse time to try to become a gargoyle again and fail. Sevarius is still out there, and he is organized against my clan and your business. We're all split up while we're teaching you and the others to glide; any one of us could be attacked."

"I couldn't agree more!" screamed Jackal's voice from below them.

Jackal fired his own laser cannons, which hit Xanatos square in the chest. They didn't penetrate the large breastplate that was shaped like the Pack logo, but it knocked him in a downward spiral.

"Jackal," Goliath growled.

Goliath immediately dove at the male cyborg, but before he got close to hitting Jackal, a mutate tackled him from the side. As Goliath turned, he saw that this mutate looked strikingly like Xanatos with only a few differences. This one was covered entirely in brown fur and its wings had the same reddish tint that Maggie's did. It also wore a jumpsuit similar to Wolf's and Xanatos's, but his was black and grey, and had no metallic colored breastplate.

"He cloned me twice!" Xanatos roared from the other end of the roof.

"Yep, the Doc's got his whole plan laid out," Jackal taunted, "Although this is only a test run to see how good these clones are."

The mutate clone of Xanatos attempted to hold Goliath down with its foot, but Goliath grabbed it and slung the clone into Jackal. Xanatos meanwhile leaped at the two. Jackal rolled out of the way, and the clone fired its electric bolts, which hit Xanatos in the chest. Xanatos's wings were outstretched and he glided for a few feet before skidding across the top of the roof.

"So what do you think of Canis?" Jackal teased, "I think the Doc outdid himself."

Goliath and Xanatos only growled at him. Jackal once again fired his wrist lasers at Goliath. Being prepared, this time Goliath ducked and grabbed a piece of the roof in his talons. He quickly lifted it up and threw it at Jackal. The cyborg shot it out of the air.

While Goliath and Jackal began to battle, Xanatos lunged at his mutate clone. Both he and the clone only growled as the wrestled on the roof. It was apparent that while the clone was every bit as strong as Xanatos, it couldn't match all of Xanatos's normal moves. Eventually, Xanatos was able to knee it in its side. The clone retaliated with a punch to Xanatos's shoulder that sent him off of the clone. Xanatos landed on his side and fired a barrage of electric blasts as soon as he hit the ground. The clone dodged all of them, but one stray blast did hit Jackal in the back of the head.

Jackal screamed as soon as Xanatos's electric blast hit him. Goliath could smell burning flesh and circuitry as Jackal collapsed to the ground. The mutate clone turned to see Jackal fall, and noticed Goliath walking toward him. The clone fired two electric bursts, but they where wild, and they bought Xanatos the time to punch the clone and knock it to the ground.

"I'm going to kill Sevarius before this is over," Xanatos growled.

Goliath walked to where Jackal lay face down on the roof and quickly crushed the cyborg's jet pack in his talons, "Come Xanatos, if Jackal and this clone 'Canis' is here than Hyena, Fang, Wolf, and Coldsteel can not be far away."

Xanatos nodded, and the two left, making a direct bolt for Castle Wyvern.

Elsewhere over Manhattan, Broadway and Angela were working on Caroline's gliding lesson.

"There, you're getting it," Broadway encouraged.

"We're so high up," Caroline said in a tone that was mixed with anxiety and wonder.

"Don't worry," Angela said, "If you lose control and fall, we'll catch you."

"But who will catch you, Angie? HA HA HA!" came Hyena's voice.

Angela and Broadway looked in the direction of Hyena's voice only to be hit by two blasts of electricity. Hyena then dove from above and tackled Caroline.

"Who are you?" Caroline cried.

"Don't you watch television?" Hyena chuckled, "I was the star of the Pack! I'm Hyena! Sure there were some other characters there, but I knew people only watched the show because I was on it!"

Hyena and Caroline landed hard on the angled roof of a church and rolled down the side. Broadway and Angela recovered from the electric blast they had received to see Caroline shoved into a stone gargoyle on the church's roof. The newly created blue gargoyle was out cold, and Hyena was preparing to finish her off.

"Get off her!" Broadway roared as he plowed into Hyena's side.

The cyborg activated her jets and quickly recovered from Broadway's attack. Hyena had turned to face Broadway as Angela began to check on Caroline.

"Is she alright?" Broadway asked.

"She'll be fine," Angela said.

"You two should really be worried about yourselves!" Hyena laughed.

"What?" Angela and Broadway laughed in unison.

The turned to see a mutate walking toward them. Its fur was a pale turquoise blue color, with the exception of a red furred fox head mark over one eye.

"Sevarius cloned Fox after he mutated her!" Angela said in shock.

"My are we the smart one!" Hyena teased, as she extended her metallic talons out and grabbed Broadway's wings.

Broadway screamed with pain as Hyena's talons cut through his wing membranes. At the same time the mutate clone of Fox fired another electrical barrage. One of the blasts hit Angela, knocking her off of the church, and for some reason the other blast was shot at Broadway. Hyena had no time to react as the electrical charge traveled through the gargoyle's body and up her cybernetic arm. Once the pulse of electricity hit her flesh parts, Hyena was flung back as if hit by a missile as her cybernetic circuitry and the mutate's blast gave her a shock that would have electrocuted a normal human.

Broadway was knocked to his knees. The mutate was coming closer and closer, and was building up another electrical charge. Just as the mutate clone of Fox neared Broadway, Caroline began to regain consciousness. She saw the mutate, and then screamed. The mutate turned in the direction of Caroline's scream, and in its distraction gave Broadway the time to grab it by the back and slam it's head into the roof of the building. The mutate slumped down unconscious.

"Are you alright?" Broadway asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, I guess," Caroline muttered, "Did Hyena from the Pack just attack us? I thought they were only a TV show."

"They were trained to be mercenaries," Broadway said as he helped her to her feet.

"Ah-ha. Where's Angela?" Caroline asked.

"I'm right here," came Angela's voice.

Broadway and Caroline looked down to see Angela standing on a deserted sidewalk.

"We should get out of here before Hyena and/or any other members of the Pack show up," Angela said.

**Outside an electronics store, Atlanta, Georgia**

Turquesa, Zafiro, Obisidiana, and Jade stood outside the window to a local electronics store. A few people were also on the streets, but many of them hurried by the four gargoyles or crossed the street. On the screen there was the image of a man in front of a crashed air plane.

"From eyewitness reports," the reporter began, "Two robots were able to prevent the plane from going into a death spiral, and thus preventing any deaths from occurring. The worst injuries were a few broken bones by the crew."

"Two robots?" Zafiro asked, "You don't suppose it was the same two that came the pyramid after the first robotic gargoyle and Jackal destroyed the Green?"

"It has to be," Obsidiana growled, "They saved humans. Humans that probably wanted to profit from the Green."

"I don't know," Jade mused, "If those two were evil, they would have ignored the aircraft all together."

The reporter then walked to a survivor, and asked, "Ma'am can you describe what happened?"

"I don't know," the survivor said, "All I know is that two robotic gargoyles saved us. They were talking about something like their brother, or something, shooting down the plane."

"It appears that the robotic rescuers of the aircraft also knew who the attacker is," the reporter continued, "Hopefully they inform the authorities in some manner as to did this. Also, among the passengers of this plane were David and Fox Xanatos. The billionaire industrialist was planning a vacation to Florida after agreeing to work closer with Nightstone Unlimited in finding and defeating the 'robotic demon' that had earlier destroyed the Green and attacked Nightstone Unlimited's headquarters. According to reports, both were behaving rather strangely, and when the two robotic saviors left, they were reported to have said that they had to 'get them back to New York'. Earlier this evening, Owen Burnett, currently the acting CEO of Xanatos Enterprises announced that Mr. and Mrs. Xanatos were resting in their home, Castle Wyvern. He reports that the incident has unnerved them and they wish to be left alone."

"The first robotic gargoyle shot down this plane!" Zafiro exclaimed.

"And he attacked a human business," Turquesa added.

"The two robotic 'saviors' of the aircraft referred to him as brother," Jade said, "Perhaps the second two robot gargoyles were trying to stop the demon that destroyed the Green."

"The 'news' man said they went to New York and Castle Wyvern," Obsidiana said, "We must go there and apologize for our earlier haste, and ask if we can join them."

The four Guatemalan gargoyles then climbed up the side of the electronics store and glided off into the night.

**Nightstone Unlimited**

"Let me get this straight," Alex Sevarius said slowly, "You didn't defeat a single gargoyle?"

"It was a draw really," Jackal said, "Xanatos got me in the back of the head with a lucky shot. I don't know how they knocked the clone out, but by the time I came to, they were gone, and Canis was still out cold."

"What is your excuse," Alex Sevarius growled in Hyena's direction.

"Sevarius didn't give these clones enough smarts," Hyena answered, "I had the big, dumb, bluish one in my hand and the Vulpy, here, shot it, and since I was physically connected to it, it shot ME as well."

"So in Jackal's case, they got lucky," Alex Sevarius mused, "And in your case it was the clone's fault?"

"Yes," Jackal and Hyena responded.

There came an amused chuckling from the other end of the room.

"Then I guess Canis and Vulpine proved their worth," Anton Sevarius chuckled, "Broadway had to have been hurt by Vulpine's attack. And since you, Jackal, said you were knocked unconscious first, it's obvious that both Goliath and Xanatos were needed to deal with Canis."

"I still think we all should have gone out," Wolf growled.

"I couldn't risk it," Anton Sevarius answered, "Between the 'attack' on Nightstone and our failed attempt to knock Xanatos out of business with the attack on the plane, the police have been far more active. We were lucky Jackal, Canis, Vulpine, and Hyena, here, didn't get picked up."

"What is our next move then?" Alex Sevarius asked.

"I must now enter the political field," Anton Sevarius sighed, "I must convince the mayor that the city requires a specially hired team that can combat the 'robotic demon' and at least capture its 'associates'."

"What do you mean by 'associates'?" Coldsteel asked from a far corner.

"I mean the gargoyles," Anton Sevarius answered, "The 'robotic demon' that we will kill are whoever is wearing Xanatos's old exo-frame. Goliath and his clan will surely be fighting alongside it, and then we can explain to the press that the gargoyles interfered with our operations to catch the 'robotic demon'. It will be 'discovered' that the 'robotic demon' was 'really' one of Xanatos's Steel Clan robots."

"That might even put Xanatos Enterprises out of business," Alex Sevarius mused.

"And Goliath and his clan out in the open," Anton Sevarius finished.

**Eyrie Building's Infirmary**

Abigail Wexmand woke up slowly, and found herself in a place she didn't recognize.

"The Eyrie Building's infirmary," came a voice, that in Ms. Wexmand's grogginess of just waking up, she didn't recognize.

Ms. Wexmand opened her eyes and tried to sit up, but found her wrists handcuffed to the bed. Suddenly a face filled her field of vision, and by its pink skin, blonde hair, and brow ridge, she instantly recognized the form that her daughter was now cursed to have.

"What do you want?" Ms. Wexmand growled.

"Mom, Elisa and Fox brought you here," Candy said, "They said you were with a bunch of Quarrymen robbing an armored car. They told me that you fired on them as they tried to get the drivers out."

"The furry one shot electricity at me," Ms. Wexmand growled again.

"That was Fox," Candy said, "You were knocked out, and you lay near the armored car you were robbing. They told me flames were approaching and that the armored car was leaking gas. Elisa saved you. Your Quarrymen friends did nothing."

"That gargoyle saved me?" Ms. Wexmand asked.

"Yes she did," Candy said, "And she could have let you die."

"Then why didn't she? Gargoyles want to end humanity not save it," Ms. Wexmand questioned in a somewhat angry tone.

"Because a gargoyle's very instinct is to protect," came another voice.

Ms. Wexmand looked to see the tan skinned gargoyle that Candy referred to as Elisa.

"You were unconscious and near death," Elisa continued, "I could not allow you to perish. I also have your daughter to consider. You're handcuffed to the bed because you are a member of the Quarrymen, but you're here and not left to be arrested by the police because Candy needs her mother in her life."

"What are you saying, gargoyle?" Ms. Wexmand snarled.

"I want to offer you a choice," Elisa continued, "I know you're a member of the Quarrymen, so first I'm going to ask you a question. Did you ever meet any gargoyles before the Quarrymen were formed."

"No," Ms. Wexmand asked, "But I heard Master Castaway talk about them. He said you are nothing but monsters. He said because you're only active at night you must feed on young children. I joined the Quarrymen because I was afraid your kind would hurt my daughter."

"So you joined the Quarrymen out of ignorance?" Elisa asked.

"I – guess you could say that," Ms. Wexmand answered.

"I'm willing to let you free, Ms. Wexmand," Elisa said, "But you must promise that you will try to be more open minded. Especially about gargoyles. There are bad gargoyles out there, but those who are bad are corrupt. Nearly all of us are honorable protectors. Try to get to know the clan. Don't go into any Quarrymen meetings. Try to see things from our point of view. You know Castaway's side of the story. Now, I'm willing to let you go, and allow you to visit your daughter, if you agree to try and learn our side of the story."

"You'll want me to quit the Quarrymen, associate with your 'clan', and try to be more open minded about gargoyles?" Ms. Wexmand asked.

"Yes," Elisa answered.

"In exchange you'll free me and allow me to visit my daughter?"

"Yes," Elisa answered, "Do you love your daughter enough to look past the fact that she is a gargoyle?"

"You really saved me from being killed in a fiery explosion?"

"Yes," Elisa replied.

Ms. Wexmand paused for a few seconds, and then nodded, "I guess I can try."

Elisa smiled and stood up. The tan gargoyle took one of her talons and cut the handcuffs. As Ms. Wexmand moved to get out of the bed, Candy came up and hugged her.

"There, there," Ms. Wexmand said, "I'm sorry for my behavior earlier. I shouldn't have accused anyone of anything."

Elisa nodded and then motioned to Candy, "Come along Candy. It's nearly dawn. It's time to get to our places."

"Dawn? Places?" Ms. Wexmand asked confused.

"I've been turned into a real gargoyle, mom," Candy said slowly, "I turn to stone in the day and everything."

Ms. Wexmand followed Elisa and Candy out to the courtyard. She watched as her daughter followed the tan gargoyle up on of the castle's towers. Candy stopped on a level next to a small male olive green web-winged gargoyle, while Ms. Wexmand watched the gargoyle that saved her life climb to the very top of the tower and rest next to a large male purple gargoyle. Soon after, she watched the sun began to rise and her daughter and the rest of the gargoyles turned to stone for the day.

**Xanatos's Office, Noon**

Xanatos strolled casually into his office using one of the back passageways that lead directly to the castle. Owen was sitting at the large desk that used to be his.

"Do you want the preliminary reports for the day, sir?" Owen asked.

"No, I thought you could explain this," Xanatos said dropping an envelope down in front of Owen.

The envelope had a woman's handwriting on it. It read, 'To the Clan'. Owen opened the envelope carefully and began to read it.

"You might want to read this, sir," Owen said.

Xanatos took the letter back from Owen. His mouth dropped open as he read the lines.

It read:

_To the Clan,_

_What happened earlier was an accident. I had no intention of 'ruining' the lives of those teenagers. All I want is to be a gargoyle again. I have recently received some help in attaining that goal, and it forces me to leave Manhattan. I give you my solemn promise that I no longer see the clan as my enemy. Tell the three girls and their pet, that since they are now clan that I am sorry for what has happened to them._

_Demona_

Xanatos sighed after finishing the letter, "Do you think she really means it Owen? That she's sorry? That she is questioning her belief that all humanity must die?"

Owen readjusted his glasses, "That is yet to be fully seen, Mr. Xanatos. I'm sure what happened to Candy and the others was an accident, and I'm sure that Demona didn't wish them to become gargoyles. But even I can not tell whether or not her mind says she is sorry. Since I've gotten my full powers back, I've been keeping tabs on her. I've discovered that her mind has been in utter chaos since Angela first arrived here. Recent events between Goliath and Elisa's wedding and the Mage's actions toward her have only made that troubled mind worse. Demona is now heading down a difficult path. Only time will tell if it leads to sorrow or redemption in some form or another."

**Westbound Airplane**

Demona sat quietly in a first class seat onboard a large 747 headed for Los Angeles. A small note with an ad for a private agency lay in her lap. Her mind wandered from thought to thought. Sometimes it dwelled on her conversations with Goliath, Elisa, and Puck that she had had while she was imprisoned in Wyvern's dungeon. Was total destruction of humanity worth it? Other times, it dwelled on her mission at hand, to overcome what the Mage had done to her and restore her gargoyle form. As the plane flew over the Mississippi river, and Demona fell asleep, a voice in her head said, "Time will tell."

**The End**


	4. Reunions and Old Tricks

All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of SN.

Note: I'm disregarding the events in the "Goliath Chronicles", with the exception of "The Journey" because I do not wish to use the rest of the "Goliath Chronicles" as canon to my story. This story takes place one day after "Demonic Interlude."

Reunions and Old Tricks

By SN/TVfan

Email: Sam_Nary

**Mayor's Office**

The mayor of New York was not exactly a happy camper. He had earlier had to deal with Xanatos complaining publicly about the Quarrymen, and now he had to deal with Sevarius complaining about this 'robotic demon' that was terrorizing the city and shot down an airliner.

"I understand your concerns, Mr. Sevarius…" the Mayor began.

"Doctor Sevarius, if you please," Sevarius interrupted.

"Excuse me, I understand your concerns Dr. Sevarius," the Mayor said, "And I am taking every procession necessary to deal with this 'robotic demon'. I have had Xanatos ground his Steel Clan until the demon is caught."

"But Mr. Mayor," Sevarius argued, "Any search will take time. This robot is powerful. It like a wrestler through two sheets of paper. The police can not stop it. Not simply with the equipment that they posses."

"I could easily ask Xanatos to use his Steel Clan or ask the gargoyles to accomplish the same goals," the Mayor pointed out.

"But Xanatos will never allow you to command the Steel Clan, and the gargoyles are unreliable as employees," Sevarius continued to argue, "They protect the city, but they are best at rounding up street thugs and they can only this AT NIGHT! I'm offering you a police force that can deal with this creature at all times."

"This process of yours sounds rather fishy to me," the Mayor said slowly.

"I assure you," Sevarius replied, "A squad of mutates could easily outsmart this robot, and once we have real cops that are the equal of the gargoyles in strength and ability, we can simply tell them to retire to their castle. Wouldn't that be best? I mean the Quarrymen are still out there and many of the people that aren't Quarrymen are complaining about the gargoyles because they aren't reading them their rights when they drop from above and beat them up. Many gangsters are getting reduced sentences because the gargoyles have no legal representation."

"I could simply declare the gargoyles to be an official band of law enforcers," the Mayor retorted.

"Your office will be at stake, Mr. Mayor," Sevarius told him, "Pro gargoyle sentiment is growing, but not enough to do that."

The Mayor sighed angrily, "I will think about your request. My staff will contact you in a few days with our official answer. Thank you for your concerns Dr. Sevarius."

**Castle Wyvern, Half an hour after sunset**

Goliath, Elisa, Brooklyn, Xanatos, Fox, Owen, Titania, and Talon, or the 'General Staff' as Xanatos had begun calling them, stood in loose circle in the great hall. The rest of the clan stood in group outside the circle.

"Sevarius is pursuing this like a war," Xanatos argued, "He has Fang, the Pack, and Coldsteel as his muscle men and himself and his 'brother' as the brains of Nightstone's operation. We need to do something to hit him."

"Why is that?" Brooklyn asked, "Your shields keep us safe during the day. The Labyrinth no longer has anything that would interest Sevarius. And if he's smart, he won't outright declare war."

"The Eyrie's generators can provide enough power to maintain the shields," Owen said, "But the shielding systems were designed to only be active for brief periods of time when the building or the castle is under attack. The shields have to be shut off during the night so that the generators can recharge. Eventually Sevarius will learn this and will attack at the same instant that Goliath and the gargoyles are waking up. We can not afford to let this standoff continue."

"What would you propose we do?" Goliath asked, "We can not simply attack Nightstone again like last time. The police are watching the skies for Coldsteel and would likely shoot us down if we tried."

Xanatos rubbed the bottom of his muzzle with one knuckle and then said, "Talon, I don't suppose you and the others have mapped the city's sewer system?"

"We have," Talon answered, "But only the sewer grids around the Labyrinth to make sure that the clones or any of the humans that take refuge there don't get lost. I have no idea what buildings are above those tunnels. What are you thinking?"

"Goliath is right, we can't attack from the air," Xanatos said, "If the police don't shoot us down, Sevarius's hired muscle and Nightstone's security will. But we still need to make some sort of direct move against him. The recent events surrounding my 'near death' have plunged Xanatos Enterprises stock down. Despite all of the trouble Sevarius has had with the 'robotic demon', Nightstone's stock is remaining relatively stable."

"The threat of Xanatos Enterprises going bankrupt and the gargoyles losing their home is the least of our worries," Owen interrupted, "One of our contacts at the mayor's office reports that Dr. Sevarius was there today. We believe that the doctor offered the mayor a proposal to help deal with the 'robotic demon'."

"That only means more mutates," Talon growled.

"That's why we need to take the fight to him," Xanatos said, "This isn't simply a rival business I can battle in the business arena. Sevarius won't confine himself to that. Especially with Fang, the Pack, and Coldsteel at his disposal. We need a map of all of Manhattan's sewer system."

"What are you planning, Xanatos?" Elisa asked.

"If the cops won't let us glide to Nightstone," Xanatos began, "Why don't we climb our way from the ground up?"

Later that night, Goliath and Elisa stood together over the city. The clan leader and his mate gazed out over the horizon of shining lights and towering buildings.

"I'm not entirely sure about this idea," Elisa said finally, "It sounds too much like we're getting involved in stuff Xanatos did when we were still enemies."

Goliath sighed, "I agree with you, my love, but things are different from those days. In the past Xanatos and Owen would have attacked Nightstone for business reasons alone. Now it seems that he wants to stop Sevarius to prevent others from suffering the same fate as himself and the other mutates."

"Amy's mother said when she found about what Demona did to Amy that 'one can not understand a problem until one experiences it'," Elisa commented, "Maybe becoming a mutate has really opened Xanatos's eyes as to what Sevarius's formula truly does to people."

Goliath could only nod in agreement.

Meanwhile, down in the courtyard, the clan's new trio of gargoyles sat quietly on a group of stone benches. Each one looked rather nervous. Brooklyn and Lexington also sat nearby.

"Why are they all talking about dealing with this Sevarius guy like it's a war?" Candy asked, "Elisa, herself, said that she was a cop before this 'Mage' guy transformed her. If Sevarius is committing crimes, then it's the police's job to arrest him."

"It's a gargoyle's nature to protect," Brooklyn explained, "Sevarius is doing things that threaten the people of this city. We've sworn to protect the city and all who live in it. We can't let Sevarius get away with this."

"But why don't you go to the cops?" Amy asked.

"It's complicated," Lexington answered, "Matt Bluestone and his boss, Captain Chavez, know about us, but few others do, and many of those that do are Quarrymen members or supporters. Those that hate us would blame us, and those who don't believe we truly exist would never believe that a company CEO has diabolical plans to conquer the world and turn innocent humans into his mutate slaves."

Candy flinched at the mention of the gargoyle hate-group.

"This guy wants to turn people into creatures like Xanatos or Talon?" Amy asked, her face in a position befitting someone who was greatly shocked.

Brooklyn nodded slowly.

"We can't let that happen," Candy said standing up, "I mean, Demona tried to fix herself with magic, and turned us into gargoyles. I'm not going to say whether what she did was right or wrong, but at least what happened to us was an accident. This guy wants to ruin someone's life on purpose!"

"That's why we're here," Lex said with a grin, and placing a hand on Candy's shoulder, "We are your local superheroes!"

Caroline then sighed, "I guess I can understand why you guys are doing this, but I don't think that Candy, Amy, and I should go along with you. You've listed the Pack as one of the bad guys. And from how easily Hyena took me out, it's obvious that they are all dangerous. We'd only get in the way."

"You're stronger than you think," Brooklyn replied, "Lex and I could teach you some moves. It will take awhile for Goliath, Elisa, and Xanatos to figure everything out."

**Nightstone Unlimited**

"So how did your discussion with the mayor go?" Alex Sevarius asked.

"Not as I hoped," Anton Sevarius answered, "He said his staff will think about it."

"Better than nothing," Alex Sevarius replied.

"We can do better," Anton Sevarius snarled in frustration.

Anton Sevarius then strode to the desk that Alex Sevarius was sitting behind, and pressed a hidden button.

A mechanical voice then came over the intercom, "Coldsteel here."

"Coldsteel," Anton Sevarius said in a stern voice, "Bring Jackal up to the main office, there's something I need you to do for me."

"Yes, Dr. Sevarius," Coldsteel responded.

**Eyrie Building, Xanatos's Office, Early Morning**

Bruno, Xanatos's chief of security and head of Xanatos's commando guards, walked quietly into Xanatos's office. Seated in Xanatos's chair was a black furred wolf-like mutate with large bat wings. What surprised Bruno the most was that this mutate had Xanatos's haircut. Flanking the mutate was a black furred panther mutate and Owen Burnett.

"Hey Talon," Bruno chuckled, "Haven't seen you around here in a while."

"I haven't had the opportunity to be here in a while," Talon growled in response.

"Good morning, Bruno Heirstophsky," Owen greeted in his normal monotone.

"Good morning, Bruno, take a seat," Xanatos ordered.

"BOSS?!" Bruno gasped in a surprised voice.

"Our friends down at Nightstone Unlimited have gotten a little big for their britches," Xanatos growled in a low voice, "You still work for ME, correct?"

"You sign my paychecks," Bruno answered.

"Good," Xanatos growled, "Sit down."

Bruno did as he was told. Xanatos had always seemed to be an imposing and powerful man, and now seeing him in the body of a wolf-like mutate only seemed to make him look more powerful.

"Sevarius did this to you, boss?" Bruno asked, "Ya want me and the boys to take care of him?"

"No, that is a pleasure I'm reserving for myself," Xanatos said with a smirk, "I want you to help Talon, here, make a detailed map of the city's sewer systems."

"The sewers, sir?" Bruno asked.

"Sevarius has the Pack, Fang, and Coldsteel at his command and he won't stop until he transforms the world into his mutate slaves," Xanatos answered, "You and your team are to aide Talon and provide him with any fire support he needs should Sevarius figure out what we're up to."

Bruno saluted in a manner that befit the military and answered, "Yes sir."

Xanatos's chief of security then stood up and quietly and quickly walked out of the office, and before he left he turned to Talon and said, "My men and I will meet you in the Labyrinth in half an hour."

Talon nodded and watched him leave.

"I don't trust him," Talon growled.

"Believe me Talon; Bruno is like a good soldier," Xanatos answered smugly, "He'll do what ever I tell him, so long as he's paid. You'll have no problems. Plus his team has the ability to make more technological maps that we can use. It will take all day, but I want this done right."

**Outside the Mayor's Office**

Fang and the Pack hid on the roof of one of the buildings across from City Hall. The mayor's limo was expected to stop by any moment.

"I don't get why Coldsteel gets all the fun," Wolf complained.

"Yeah, I'd love to pop the mayor one for all the times he sent me to jail," Fang added.

"The courts sent you to jail," Jackal corrected, "And Coldsteel is needed to persuade the mayor that Doc's plan will work."

"I'd still be a lot happier if we could get some action," Hyena pointed out.

"We're being paid good money to make sure the mayor isn't ready for Coldsteel," Jackal growled, "If any cop helicopters show up we are to take them down. Fang you and Wolf are to work together. Hyena you have Vulpine as your partner. I'll take Canis. We are to watch from three different angles."

"How come you two get to go with the clones?" Fang demanded, "How come I'm stuck with Wolf?"

Jackal groaned, in his mind the Pack was better when it was just him, Hyena, and Wolf. Fang and these clones were going to drive him mad.

"Hyena and I have been upgraded with a shield that protects us from a mutate's electric blasts," Jackal explained slowly and angrily, "It makes us equal to Talon and his group should those mutates help the gargoyles and keep us safe from being accidentally injured by Canis or Vulpine. Now MOVE!"

The mayor's limo was an hour late when it finally pulled up to City Hall's parking lot. The mayor's driver carefully parked the long car and let the mayor out.

"Thank you, Jones," the Mayor said politely, "I'll see you again at the end of the day."

"Yes sir," the driver answered.

However, just after the driver answered the sudden whine of jet engines was heard by everyone walking up the steps to City Hall. The Mayor looked up to see Coldsteel drop out of the clouds and speed right toward the parked limo.

"Look out!" the Mayor yelled.

Coldsteel watched the Mayor and his driver dive out of the way as he fired his lasers at the parked vehicle. One blast hit the engine housing while the other went through the trunk and into the fuel compartment. Coldsteel laughed manically as the limo exploded.

Fang and Wolf, watching from the roof of City Hall chuckled as the Mayor began to pick himself up.

"What I'd give to go down there and do some damage of my own," Wolf sighed.

"Yeah, come on, that was our cue to go follow Coldsteel back to Nightstone," Fang sighed in a disenchanted voice.

"Are you okay, sir?" the mayor's driver asked.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," the Mayor grumbled as a crowd of people rushed to him.

The Mayor continued to grumble as he walked into his office. As soon as he sat down he picked up the phone and dialed his secretary.

"Get Dr. Sevarius here this instant!" the Mayor roared into the phone, "And the Chief of all the NYPD precincts, and contact the Press Secretary. Tell him to call a press conference!"

**Eyrie Building, Xanatos's Office, Noon**

Fox brought lunch down to David and Owen in Xanatos's office. Both were watching a large screen. On the screen stood the mayor, flanked by the Chief of Police for all the Precincts, and Dr. Sevarius. Xanatos took the hastily made peanut butter and jelly sandwich and began wolfing it down with out blinking. Owen managed a polite 'thank you'.

"What's going on?" Fox asked.

"Coldsteel attacked the Mayor's limo this morning," Owen answered.

Fox growled.

On the television screen the Mayor began speaking.

"In light of the fact that this 'robotic demon' continues to plague this city, I have decided to take drastic measures to insure the safety of our citizens," the Mayor began, "To begin with, the clan of gargoyles living in Castle Wyvern atop the Eyrie Building are not to go gliding anywhere. This is for their own safety so that none of them are injured by our pursuit of this robotic menace."

A weak and scattered series of applause was heard.

"Secondly, I have agreed to accept an offer posed by Dr. Anton Sevarius, CEO of Nightstone Unlimited," the Mayor continued, "He has offered to administer a series of shots to a squad of our best police officers."

The mayor then turned the podium over to Dr. Sevarius. Xanatos and Fox both vocally growled as the mad scientist stepped forward.

"Thank you Mr. Mayor," Sevarius said, "As you all know, Nightstone Unlimited has suffered the largest attack so far by this creature, outside of the incident in the Guatemalan rainforest known as the Green. This creature is too powerful to be stopped by ordinary police alone, and because of their lack of legal representation, the gargoyles are unacceptable as a possible alternative to solving this problem. The serum inside the shots that I will administer will allow the person receiving the shot to gain abilities necessary to bringing down this menace. I have thoroughly tested the drug, and I can guarantee you that no one will lose any abilities that a normal human possesses."

"Other than the fact that they won't LOOK human," Xanatos muttered.

"Goliath will be furious when he finds out about this," Fox added.

Dr. Sevarius had by now returned the podium to the Mayor.

"Thank you, Doctor," the Mayor said as he stepped back up to the podium, "I've also contacted the Chief of Police for all of the NYPD precincts. He will choose the best officers we have to serve as new volunteers."

**Nightstone Unlimited**

Dr. Sevarius looked completely pleased as he returned to his office from the Mayor's press conference.

"Any luck?" Alex Sevarius guessed.

"Very good luck if I do say so," Anton Sevarius chuckled, "Coldsteel's attack was just what we needed. Soon I'll have a squad of mutates that think and act like policemen, but will do whatever I say."

Alex Sevarius joined Anton in his chuckling and added, "Then all is going according to plan."

Anton Sevarius nodded, "Yes, now if you'll excuse me, I have some other work to attend to."

**Cyberbiotics Airship**

Halcyon Renard sat quietly in his wheelchair watching the scenery of Manhattan flow beneath the Air Fortress Two through the airship's large windows. He sighed quietly to himself as he thought about what had recently happened in his life. His illness was getting stronger; he knew he wouldn't last much longer, maybe a year. His illness, however, was not what was concerning him. His daughter had been mutated by Doctor Sevarius along with her husband. He knew that Janine was strong and would survive alright. Her husband was also the sort of person to not give in adversity.

Despite this, he worried. If he were cured tomorrow, he still couldn't go for a walk with his daughter. This troubled him, even though Janine had never gone for a walk with him before he had his illness.

"Mr. Renard," came Preston Vogel's voice.

Renard pivoted his wheelchair to look at his assistant, "Yes, Mr. Vogel, what is it?"

"Anastasia is here to see you sir," Vogel answered.

"How did she get on the airship?" Renard muttered, "I didn't request anyone to pick her up."

"I am at a loss to explain why and how she got here, myself, sir, but she is insistent that she must speak with you," Vogel responded.

"Very well," Renard sighed, "Send her in, and leave us in private."

"Yes, Mr. Renard," Vogel answered.

A few moments later the woman he knew as Anastasia Renard walked in. As soon as the door closed behind her, the guise faded off and Renard was left with Titania.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Halcyon, but I am here at Fox's request," Titania said, "She and Xanatos have a plan to deal with Sevarius."

"You've fallen down to Xanatos's messenger-girl?" Renard growled.

"No, I am helping stop someone who intends to evil things in this world," Titania answered, "I can not use my magic because of Oberon's Law, which I follow still, but I can help in other ways. Do you want others to share the fate of Fox?"

"Sevarius is going to do to others what he's done to Janine?" Renard asked in a surprised and weak voice.

"Yes, he's just worked it over with the Mayor to turn a squad of policemen into his mutate slaves," Titania answered, "The Mayor simply doesn't know the extent of everything, yet."

"That can not happen," Renard growled, "I will help."

"Good," Titania answered.

**Castle Wyvern, Dusk**

As the last rays of sunlight vanished, Fox and Xanatos slowly strode to the top tower, as Elisa and Goliath broke free from their stone shells for the night.

"What is it, Xanatos?" Goliath asked.

"Sevarius has upped the ante," Xanatos snarled angrily, "He had Coldsteel attack the Mayor's limo today, and now we're all 'grounded'."

"Grounded?" Elisa asked.

"The Mayor's made an agreement with Sevarius to create a police team that can capture the 'robotic demon'," Fox explained, "The Mayor has also commanded that we can not go gliding anywhere for our own safety."

Goliath and Elisa's eyes both began glowing in anger and frustration.

"That's exactly what we thought when we saw the broadcast," Xanatos said, "We need to stop Sevarius, now. As far as we know the first group police 'volunteers' are to show up for their injections in a few days."

"And if we can't glide, we HAVE to go through the sewers," Goliath sighed.

Xanatos nodded, "Yes. We'd better get down to the Great Hall."

"I will gather my clan and meet you there shortly," Goliath answered.

Goliath watched Xanatos and Fox descend the staircase from the tower. He then turned to Elisa.

"I swore that I'd never allow anyone to suffer what Derek suffered," Elisa growled, "Now I've allowed Fox and Xanatos to suffer that fate. They may not have been the best of people, but they didn't deserve what they got. I'm not going to allow someone else to suffer the same fate."

Goliath nodded in agreement, and the two gargoyles then leaped from the tower and using their wings as parachutes descended to the courtyard where the rest of the clan had gathered.

"What's going on?" Brooklyn asked.

"Coldsteel apparently attacked the Mayor while we slept," Goliath rumbled.

"Coldfire and I should have gone hunting for him," Coldstone rumbled, "He is our responsibility."

"It is wiser that ye stayed here, lad," Hudson said to the large cyborg gargoyle, "If ye battled yer brother, both ye and yer brother woulda been killed by police as they moved ta protect their city."

"So what do we do, now, father?" Angela asked.

Goliath was about to answer when he heard the sound of approaching wings. The clan turned and looked up as four gargoyles in Mayan style clothing landed in the courtyard around them.

"Who are they?" Amy asked.

"Amigos! You're here!" spoke a dark blue skinned female.

"Obsidiana, it is good to see you again," Goliath greeted politely, "I wish it could have been under better circumstances."

Obsidiana nodded in agreement, "I agree, amigo. Our home was destroyed. We have followed our attacker's copies here. We must defeat our attacker and apologize to his copies."

"Copies?" Goliath asked.

"She would mean us," Coldstone answered, stepping forward.

Obsidiana looked at Coldstone and Coldfire standing amongst the other assembled gargoyles, "I must apologize…"

"I am called Coldstone," Coldstone said, "This is my mate Coldfire. Your attacker is called Coldsteel."

"I must apologize to you and your mate, Coldstone," Obsidiana said quietly, "My clan and I acted in haste."

"We understand," Coldfire sighed, "Our brother does not exactly care what he does to anyone, or what impression he might make upon his victims."

Goliath then cleared his throat, "Obsidiana, Zafiro, Jade, Turquesa, may I introduce my clan. You know Elisa, Angela, Bronx, Coldstone, Coldfire, and I…"

"Your friend, Elisa, is a gargoyle?" Zafiro asked surprised, "Why didn't she show who she truly was to us when you visited?!"

"It is a long story," Elisa sighed, "One that involves a lot of magic, and takes place after we left the Green."

The Guatemalan clan looked at each other for a few seconds and then shrugged.

Goliath returned to introducing the members of his clan, "This Hudson, Brooklyn, Amy, Lexington, Candy, Caroline, and Trixie. "Everyone, this is the Guatemalan clan, Obsidiana, Zafiro, Turquesa, and Jade."

"Where is Coldsteel now?" Jade asked, "Our clan is here to defeat him. We wish to spare other forests the Green's fate."

Goliath growled to himself quietly, "Come. Coldsteel has made powerful allies. We are fortunate that we have powerful allies ourselves. Obsidiana, your clan is welcome to join us in this castle's Great Hall. There we will discuss how to rid ourselves of our enemies."

**23****rd**** Precinct Headquarters**

Matt saw that Captain Chavez was waiting for him at his desk when he arrived, an almost instantly knew this was not a good thing.

"Detective Bluestone, I'd like a few words with you in my office," Captain Chavez said sternly.

"Yes, ma'am," Matt sighed, plopping his suitcase down by his desk before turning to follow Captain Chavez.

Captain Chavez began speaking the instant her door shut behind her.

"I'm going to presume you saw the Mayor's press conference?" Captain Chavez asked.

"Yeah, I did," Matt growled, "Between you and me, I hope the clan nails Sevarius and this 'robotic demon' soon. Any cop that receives a shot from Sevarius is going to end up a mutate."

Captain Chavez sighed, "I agree. I don't care whether it's vigilantism or not, I wouldn't mind the gargoyles going after him tonight."

Matt looked at Captain Chavez with a very perplexed look on his face. Captain Chavez was a good 'by the book' cop. She was willing to let the gargoyles go on with what they do, even if it was vigilantism, but she never said she supported it. Now what she just said might as well have been an endorsement for the clan's activities.

"Captain?" Matt asked.

"The Chief of all the NYPD Precincts called me ten minutes ago," Captain Chavez said, "You've been chosen to be part of this elite squad the Mayor was talking about."

"What?!" Matt said in a surprised voice.

"In two days, you and about nine other officers will be ordered to go to Nightstone Unlimited to receive Sevarius's formula," Chavez sighed, "I tried to protest that we don't know enough about Sevarius to trust him. I tried to protest that we're trying to do something too fast. It didn't work."

"I won't go if it comes to that," Matt said in a determined voice.

"They'll take your badge if you don't," Captain Chavez sighed again.

"It wouldn't be the first time I've been fired," Matt said, "I don't care. Sevarius is evil. I'm not going through with it."

There was a rather awkward silence for a few moments.

"Do you know who else the Chief has chosen?" Matt asked in a weak voice.

"The only other person he said he wanted from my precinct was Elisa, but since she was fired, she is unavailable," Chavez began.

"And since she's also a gargoyle," Matt added, "It's impossible. Do what you can. We need to find out who else has been chosen. We can't let Sevarius take their lives away."

**Castle Wyvern, Great Hall**

Xanatos, Fox, Owen, Halcyon Renard, Vogel, and Titania were waiting in the Great Hall when Goliath and his clan and Obsidiana and her clan arrived. Xanatos seemed to be pacing anxiously.

"Who are these four?" Renard asked, noticing the Guatemalans.

"They are the four gargoyles from Guatemala that where interfering with our actions there, sir," Vogel answered.

Obsidiana glared at both Vogel and Renard, but didn't say anything.

"What are you waiting for, Xanatos?" Goliath asked.

Xanatos continued pacing and was about to answer when the elevator doors opened, and Talon, Maggie, Claw, and the clones, along with Bruno and Xanatos's commandos stepped out.

"We made your map, sir," Bruno said, placing down a small holographic device on a table that stood in the center of the room.

Goliath glared at the commandos, and then growled at Xanatos, "What is the meaning of this?"

"We need to strike Nightstone as soon as possible," Xanatos explained, "Since we have to go through the sewers in order to prevent being shot down, we need a map in order to know where we are going. Talon knows the sewer systems but not the buildings above them. Therefore we need a map of the sewers that we can place under the a map of the city above. Talon and the mutates could not map the entire city's sewer systems in one day."

"That doesn't excuse using them," Goliath growled again pointing a talon at Bruno.

"Goliath, it took longer than expected even with Bruno's help," Talon sighed, "I don't like it any more than you do, but if we're going to stop Sevarius, we need to decide if they are going fight with us or against us."

"We aren't Quarrymen," Bruno said, "If that's what you're worried about."

Goliath only gave an angry groan, "Fine."

Xanatos then proceeded to walk up to the table that Bruno placed the holographic device on. After pressing a button, the device displayed a maze of tunnels. Several of these tunnels were different tunnels.

"This is Xanatos Enterprises's newest electronic mapping and projection system," Owen began explaining, "The red tunnels are the general are the tunnels carrying most of the city's electrical wiring. Green tunnels have the pipes carrying waste material. Yellow tunnels are subway tunnels, and blue tunnels carry New York's supply of fresh water. These black tunnels are those that are abandoned have no longer been in use."

Owen then pulled a similar device from the breast pocket of his suit. He placed in on the table next to the device that Bruno had brought in, and connected the two with a cable. The assembled group watched patiently as Owen fiddled with various buttons and then stood waiting. After five minutes, Owen pressed another series of buttons on Bruno's device and a map of Manhattan's buildings appeared above the sewer lines.

Owen walked over to where Nightstone Unlimited was on the map and began explaining again, "Now that we have an extensive map of the city's sewer systems and the layout of its buildings, we can easily invade Nightstone from below. Both the Eyrie Building and Nightstone Unlimited are connected by the same 'power' tunnels."

Goliath walked closely up to the point that Owen was pointing at.

"We'd have to knock a hole in Nightstone's basement wall," Goliath noted.

"That shouldn't be a problem," Xanatos said, "The problem should be Nightstone's security."

"What about the virus that you used on Coldstone?" Lexington offered, "That took him offline until the Weird Sisters fixed it."

"Too dangerous," Xanatos sighed, "The 'Coldstone' Virus would spread too quickly and easily into the rest of Manhattan's computer and security systems. I designed it to sell to the government to use against any nation that has a high level of computer technology. However, only the United States and NATO have the counter-virus. I wouldn't be surprised if it is never again used."

"If it would spread to other computers so easily if it was used on Nightstone, why did you use it on me?" Coldstone asked in a confused voice.

"You aren't linked to the 'World Wide Web'," Xanatos answered, "That's why I tested it on you in the first place. I'm sorry about that."

"So how else can we get through Nightstone's security?" Talon demanded.

"I could try to hack into their security system and shut it down from the inside," Lexington offered.

"It would take too long," Renard interrupted, "By the time you got the security systems turned off and got down there, you will have turned to stone and either the backup systems would have activated or someone would have turned them back on."

"We'll go in without dismantling the security," Goliath rumbled, "It may alert them to our presence, but it's our only option, considering the time we have."

"Hopefully we'll catch Sevarius with his pants down," Xanatos added, "It'd also be something he can't expect. He'd expect all the gargoyles and mutates to glide there and if I use my commandos, they would come by helicopter. If we can do it quickly, shut down the buildings elevators, and get above ground level before we're caught by anybody, Sevarius will be trapped on the upper floors. We'll have him."

"What about the Pack, Fang, and Coldsteel?" Elisa asked, "They can either fly, glide, or hitch a ride with someone who can. Sevarius could have them get him out of the building."

"He could, but it's unlikely," Fox said, "The Pack has a bad history of not knowing when and how to retreat. Fang will probably follow, and Sevarius will have to send Coldsteel with them in order to make sure the Pack isn't overwhelmed."

"So, who all is going?" Candy asked from the back.

Goliath turned to his clan, "You, Amy, and Caroline will remain here to guard the castle. Bronx and Trixie will remain with you. The rest of the clan will go."

The clan's new trio sighed with relief.

"They can hold their own, Goliath," Lex and Brooklyn protested, "We made need everyone we can get."

Goliath placed his hands on Brooklyn and Lex's shoulders, "I have no doubt that they will be fine warriors but I have over heard their thoughts on this matter. They do not have the experience necessary to survive a battle like this. They could only survive with you practically watching over them as a hen watches its chicks."

"We can do that," Lex interrupted.

"I'm sure you can," Goliath answered slowly, "But it would put the rest of us in danger. Besides, since Obsidiana and her clan have agreed to help us, and with Coldstone and Coldfire returning to the clan, we are not in as desperate a position as we thought we were."

"Besides, Fox and I will be coming along," Xanatos said.

"We'll be coming too," Talon added motioning to himself, Maggie, Claw, and the clones.

"We help defeat Master Thailog creator!" Delilah said proudly.

"My team and I will be coming along too," Bruno said with a smile, "We don't wanna miss this!"

Owen deactivated the holographic device and handed it to Xanatos, "I will remain here to coordinate things as best I can."

"I will also remain here," Titania said, "I can not interfere in Sevarius's capture, and my grandson will need protection. If the Pack, Fang, and Coldsteel attack the castle, I can keep him safe and Owen safe."

"So what are you doing during all of this, Mr. Renard?" Broadway asked.

"Cyberbiotics is to act as a distraction," Halcyon Renard said with a chuckle, "Vogel and I will proceed in the airship to Nightstone Unlimited when your party is halfway there. I will act like the current 'corporate war' between Nightstone and Xanatos Enterprises is threatening to put Cyberbiotics out of business. I will pretend to try and sell my company to Sevarius."

"I don't see how that will work," Angela interrupted, "What if he's willing to pay whatever you demand from him?"

"That is why we are waiting till you are half way there," Renard answered, "By the time I arrive and make the offer, you will be smashing your way into Nightstone's basement…"

"Meanwhile, I will act as though I've lost control of the Air Fortress, making it impossible for Dr. Sevarius to escape that way," Vogel continued, "Mr. Renard will demand that Sevarius protect him. I am to return once the clan has arrived in Sevarius's office and send the Cybots in to make sure that Sevarius can not escape."

"Looks like we're invading some foreign country, not capturing an evil CEO," Elisa muttered.

"True," Xanatos chuckled, "But Demona was Nightstone's last CEO, and she earlier shared Nightstone with Thailog. We have no idea what sort of security measures Sevarius will throw at us."

"But we should be ready!" Owen added, "And now, the battle begins."

**Devils Den Prison**

"Why are we meeting at night?" Glasses asked through the heavy glass window.

"We need to pay the guards their dues," Dracon answered, "So Castaway's Quarrymen can be good little Nazis and we can get back to business. Paying them during the day will be hard for the guards to hide their money from the government."

Glasses chuckled slightly, "You'd think law enforcement agencies wouldn't allow us to do this."

"Any way that works," Dracon answered, "Do you have the money?"

Glasses smiled, "Yup, a little extra too. All the money from that federal bank car and the profits from selling the shipment of those 'Buck Rogers' guns on the street was enough to pay for ten of these meetings."

"Good," Dracon replied, "Slide the payment for this week and last week only. Bring the payment for next with you when you come."

Glasses nodded as he began sliding hundred dollar bills under the glass.

"Anything interesting going on in my city?" Dracon asked.

"Xanatos Enterprises and Nightstone Unlimited seem to be at each other's throats," Glasses answered, "That's the real big stuff. There's been some activity on the south side but nothing serious."

Dracon nodded, "Interesting. We can play off of this, so long as Xanatos keeps fighting with Nightstone. I want you to try and get a new chop shop going. We can't keep getting lucky like we did here."

Glasses nodded.

"How have my lawyers being doing?" Dracon asked, "They got me out of prison yet?"

Glasses shook his head, "No. They got you the transfer here and they got you the ability to arrange for these meetings, but the judge won't allow anything onto his desk concerning your release. Thankfully they won't let Brode out either. We've been able to get some of the guys that worked for Brode that got out to work for us, but it's risky. They are all saying they'll go back to Brode once he gets out."

"Work on them," Dracon ordered, "Tell them I'm willing to let them have a greater share of the loot if they stay behind me."

"Yes sir," Glasses responded.

A guard suddenly opened a door behind Dracon.

"Alright Dracon, time's up," the guard ordered.

"See ya in a week," Dracon said calmly.

The same guard escorted Dracon all the way back to his cell. Once they were about halfway back, and away from security cameras, Dracon pulled the money out from his prison uniform shirt pocket and handed it to the guard.

"There's your pay, my good man," Dracon said.

The guard didn't answer, but took the money. Dracon found Castaway asleep on his bunk when Dracon finally returned to his cell. The sound of the doors opening and closing however woke the Quarryman leader up.

"Nice nap?" Dracon asked.

"Peachy," Castaway growled, "How's 'Curly' and 'Moe'?"

"They're great," Dracon smiled, "And don't worry. In two weeks, you'll get to see your little soldiers again."

**Manhattan's Sewers**

Xanatos lead the parade holding the holographic map projector in his hand. Fox stood at his side. Goliath and his clan followed in a loose arrangement, with Coldstone and Coldfire in font. Bruno and his commandos stayed on their flanks while Talon, Maggie, Claw, and the clones held up the rear of the formation.

"How close are we?" Brooklyn asked.

"More than half way," Xanatos answered, "We should be there in a few minutes."

**Nightstone Unlimited**

Halcyon Renard's wheelchair slowly rolled down the ramp as Air Fortress Two hovered above the Nightstone building. Both Anton and Alex Sevarius were waiting for him.

"Isn't your assistant coming?" Alex Sevarius asked.

"He is needed to pilot the airship," Renard answered.

"I thought those things had an automatic pilot?" Anton Sevarius pointed out.

"I'd prefer not to use it if I don't have to," Renard remarked, "Besides, if you think that I'm a senile old man and need an assistant to talk for me, then you are mistaken."

Renard lapsed into a temporary coughing spell as Alex Sevarius and Anton Sevarius glared at each other.

"Very well," Anton Sevarius sighed, "What is your proposition?"

"I wasn't aware that Nightstone's business deals were made on the roof," Renard said slowly.

Anton Sevarius chuckled, "Indeed they are not. Please, let us show you to my office. We can discuss everything there."

As Alex and Anton Sevarius turned, Renard smiled as he wheeled his wheelchair forward.

"Now I know why Xanatos always used those diabolical schemes in the past," Renard thought to himself, "They always seem to work. He doesn't suspect a thing."

**Manhattan's Sewers**

"Okay, behind this wall in the tunnel," Xanatos began, pointing at the wall, "is the walls to Nightstone's foundation. All we need to do is cut through this wall and we're in."

"If only we brought Bronx with us," Lexington sighed, "He could dig through the wall."

"You and the other gargoyles here could do the same as Bronx with those talons of yours," Xanatos said, "The problem is that that would take too long."

"Then how do we get in?" Brooklyn asked.

Coldstone and Coldfire stepped forward and activated the laser cannons that Xanatos had built into them.

"If you'll allow us," Coldstone said slowly.

Bruno and his commandos pulled out a series of laser rifles, "We'll help."

**Nightstone Unlimited, Alex Sevarius's Office**

Alex Sevarius sat quietly at his desk as Anton stood to his right as Halcyon Renard rolled his wheelchair in front of the desk.

"Now what is this 'business proposal' you have to offer, Mr. Renard?" Alex Sevarius demanded.

"It is my current understanding that you two are involved in some very aggressive competition with Xanatos Enterprises. Am I right?" Renard said.

"We are," Anton Sevarius answered.

"We're going to run that bearded megalomaniac out of business," Alex Sevarius answered with a smirk.

"I understand," Renard replied, "David Xanatos has not been a man known for honorable practices. However this 'war' that is going on between you and Xanatos has had affects that go beyond your two companies."

Alex and Anton Sevarius looked at each other.

"Cyberbiotics is suffering from your war with Xanatos," Renard continued, "It is taking the best of my abilities to keep the company's 'head' above water, and with my failing health, that is something I can no longer afford."

Alex and Anton Sevarius said nothing.

"I'm offering to sell Cyberbiotics to you in order to save face," Renard stated slowly, "I think your company has what it takes to win, and I can not keep fighting much longer."

"You wish to sell Cyberbiotics to Nightstone?" Alex Sevarius asked.

"Yes," Renard answered, "To save my company from bankruptcy."

"Mr. Renard, my brother and I both know that you participated in a recent attack on Nightstone by the gargoyle his clan as they were chasing the robotic demon that has been terrorizing the city," Anton Sevarius pointed out, "Although I sure you were merely helping the clan, you must realize that you did almost as much damage to Nightstone as the demon did."

"I'm sorry about that," Renard lied, "It is true that I was helping the gargoyles hunt the robotic demon that attacked you."

"You do realize that the gargoyles are allied with Xanatos?" Alex Sevarius interrupted.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that I'm allied with Xanatos," Renard answered, "Remember your history, my good men, and you'll see what I'm talking about. In World War II the Americans, British, French, and Commonwealth troops fought the Nazis with the Soviet Union. Stalin was just as evil as Hitler, if not more so, and we fought alongside him. Do you think the western allies were truly allied with the Soviet Union? Or were they merely fighting the same foe?"

"Thank you for the history lesson, Mr. Renard," Anton Sevarius growled, "But I'm a scientist. War politics is not exactly my field."

"Please tell us what you're talking about in English," Alex Sevarius added.

"I'm helping the clan, but I'm not allied with Xanatos," Renard grumbled, "I don't care what happens to Xanatos Enterprises so long as the gargoyles have a safe home to journey to."

Anton and Alex Sevarius looked to each other, when the sounds of an explosion filled the room and the whole building itself shook. Renard was thrown from his wheelchair before the tremors finally stopped. Alex Sevarius charged off to a side room, as Anton Sevarius walked up to him.

"Let me help you up, sir," Anton Sevarius said.

"Thank you," Renard answered.

Suddenly the phone rang. Anton Sevarius in too much of a hurry to pull the receiver from its cradle pressed the speaker phone button.

"Nightstone Unlimited," Anton Sevarius said.

"Excuse me, this is Preston Vogel, I have a message for Halcyon Renard," Vogel's voice said through the phone.

"What is it?" Renard asked.

"Sir, I've lost control of the airship!" Vogel said in a slightly worried voice, "Xanatos has apparently infected the controls with a virus. He must think we're trying to help Nightstone! I can't pick you up."

Alex Sevarius returned to the room as Vogel's voice cut off.

"I'm afraid there is more bad news," Alex said, "The gargoyles and Xanatos's other allies have just blasted through our foundation."

"They're attacking!" Renard exclaimed, and then grabbing Anton Sevarius's jacket, "You must protect me. With my airship out of commission we can't escape. Protect me and I'll accept any price you're willing to pay."

**Nightstone's Basement**

Nightstone's basement was almost as extensive and maze-like as the Eyrie Building's. It took about ten minutes to find the buildings elevator generators.

"Do we really need to resort to vandalism?" Talon asked, as Bruno and his commandos aimed that the generator from various angles.

"It will prevent Sevarius from escaping to floors that we've already passed," Xanatos sighed, "And if the Pack is already on its way, it will at least slow them down."

Everyone but Fox and the Guatemalan clan sighed in slight frustration at Xanatos's answer. Partially because they didn't entirely like it, and partially because they knew it was the only way.

"Fire," Xanatos ordered.

Bruno repeated the command and the commandos began firing away. It took barely three seconds for the commando's laser rifles to destroy the generators.

"That takes care of that," Bruno chuckled.

Xanatos then turned to the commandos, and in a very stern voice ordered, "Bruno, you and your men will remain here to cover our escape. The authorities must not know that we were here."

Bruno nodded.

"What if repair crews or basic security comes down here?" the female member of Xanatos's commandos asked.

"You have tranquilizer darts," Xanatos replied, "Use them. But no human is to be harmed. Fox and I have radios with us. If you encounter anything more powerful than a human, contact us."

"Yes sir," Bruno answered.

"Come," Goliath sighed, "We must hurry. They will know they're under attack, and they'll know who is attacking them by know."

The group began to head for a nearby flight of stairs as Bruno's men began to fan out throughout the parts of the basement that they had already traveled through.

Meanwhile, on a hidden freight elevator, Fang, the Pack, and Coldsteel waited patiently for the elevator to reach the basement.

"Come on," Wolf complained, "Can't this thing go any faster?"

"You could get out and jump," Jackal offered.

Suddenly the elevator shuddered and came to a complete stop.

"What was that?" Fang growled, pulling himself up from the floor of the elevator.

Coldsteel turned and plugged himself into Nightstone's computer network through a secret plug in the elevator's security camera.

"I have checked the building's systems for any and all possible damage," Coldsteel announced, "Xanatos has destroyed the buildings generators. All elevators have been rendered useless."

"Damn," Hyena muttered.

Coldsteel returned his attention to the front of the elevator, and aimed his laser cannons at it.

"You will wish to stand aside," Coldsteel instructed, and fired directly at the door.

The resulting explosion knocked Wolf and Fang off their feet. Jackal and Hyena each took a step back, while Coldsteel seemed unaffected. The large gargoyle robot the pulled himself through the massive hole, that he created, and began walking down Nightstone's hallways.

"Come," Coldsteel commanded, "It will take time to intercept and stop the gargoyles now that we have to take the long way."

Jackal and Hyena shrugged to each other, and they heard Wolf and Fang muttering under their breath. Coldsteel listened to the Pack and Fang hustle through the blast hole and after him. It was now time for the real battle to begin.

**Castle Wyvern**

Candy, Amy, and Caroline sat quietly on a bench on the castle's battlements. Each one looked in the direction of Nightstone Unlimited, even though they couldn't see what was happening.

"We chickened out," Candy said.

"We did not," Caroline said, "We just respected our limitations. We can't fight. Just because we're physically stronger then before does not mean that we can fight. Elisa told us herself that she was a cop before she became a gargoyle. She also told us that the clan all came from Medieval Scotland. They were probably all fighting evil lords and knights before our ancestors were born."

"I still say we chickened out," Candy repeated, "Lex is in there."

"Brooklyn is too," Amy added.

Caroline scoffed at her two friends, "Just because you made friends with those two doesn't mean we need to follow them everywhere. We could get hurt. They are gargoyles. We are only gargoyles in form."

"They could get hurt too, and aren't all of the gargoyles our friends?" Candy asked.

"We'd be useless if they got hurt," Caroline countered, "If they're wounded the only thing we could do would be to drag them into the sewers. And what would happen there? Their wounds would become infected and they would die. It's safer for everyone that we remained here."

With that, Caroline left, leaving Candy and Amy still staring off over the horizon.

"She's right you know," Amy commented, "We did chicken out, but we'd only be underfoot anyway."

Candy only sighed.

Meanwhile in one the Eyrie building's more 'private' offices, Owen Burnett sat in a large chair surrounded by a huge wall of television monitors. Most of the screens showed designs of Nightstone's floors and where the tracer beacons that where in the holographic map projectors were. Others were maps of the city and the locations of NYPD units. No police where headed toward theNightstone Building, yet.

"How do you focus on all of this?" Queen Titania asked, walking up behind him.

"It is my job to keep track of 'all this', My Queen," Owen answered, "If I did not, I would not be doing my job properly."

"You must use some of your powers as Puck during these times," Titania commented, "Not even Vogel can keep track of all this."

"Mr. Vogel is more than capable of handling this task," Owen answered, "Mr. Renard has merely not asked him to do so."

"Where are they?" Titania asked.

"The clan has reached the ground floor," Owen answered, "It does not appear as if they've encountered any security yet."

"I do not sense anything coming this way," Titania said.

"Good," Owen replied.

**Nightstone Unlimited, Sevarius's Office**

Alex Sevarius slammed the phone down angrily.

"What is it?" Halcyon Renard asked in a fake weak sounding voice.

"The gargoyles have taken out our elevators," Alex Sevarius growled to Anton and Renard, "Our security can not intercept them. At least, not quickly."

"Damn!" Anton Sevarius growled.

**Ground Floor**

The clan paused as they stood on the ground floor of Nightstone Unlimited. Like Demona before him, Sevarius did not have any employees there. They hadn't even run into any night security.

"Where are the guards?" Fox muttered to herself, "Sevarius doesn't change into a gargoyle at night. At least I don't think he does."

"Wouldn't surprise me if he does," Brooklyn commented.

Goliath only shook his head and turned to Xanatos.

"How many flights of stairs lead to Sevarius's office and/or his lab?" Goliath demanded.

"From the floor plans, only two," Xanatos answered, "But who knows what Thailog and Demona put here in secret. The Eyrie has tons of secret passageways that aren't on the 'published' floor plans."

"Elisa, Brooklyn, Hudson, and I will take one flight of stairs," Goliath commanded, "Broadway, Angela, Lexington, you take the other flight of stairs."

"I will go with your group Goliath," Xanatos said calmly, "Fox you go with Broadway and Angela's group. That way Owen can keep track of both groups."

Fox nodded.

"Maggie and I will go with you, Goliath," Talon offered.

Claw pointed to Broadway and Angela.

"Turquesa, Jade, you two go with Broadway and Angela's group," Obsidiana ordered, "Zafiro and I will go with our other amigos."

"I will go with you, brother," Coldstone said pointing at Goliath, "My mate will go with… uh… Angela's group."

"That way our brother can not attack and overwhelm one group before chasing the other," Coldfire added.

Talon then turned and looked at the clones, "Delilah, Burbank, you two are with me and Goliath."

The two clones nodded, but they looked at Talon only.

"Brentwood, Hollywood, Malibu, I want you three to go with Broadway and Angela's group. Obey Claw, and remember that he can not talk."

The clones nodded.

With that the group headed out. Goliath, Elisa, Hudson, Brooklyn, Xanatos, Maggie, Talon, Zafiro, Obsidiana, Coldstone, Delilah, and Burbank headed for one flight of stairs, while Broadway, Angela, Lexington, Fox, Claw, Turquesa, Jade, Coldfire, Brentwood, Hollywood, and Malibu headed for another stairwell. Elisa chuckled to herself as they went up the stairs. The plan was working. Sevarius didn't make it out to the ground floor, and now that they were going up above it, Sevarius could not escape. The only real question now was how Fang, Coldsteel, and the Pack would react.

Meanwhile, still several floors up, Fang, Coldsteel and the Pack continued to chase down a flight of stairs that seemed to be forever. Suddenly, Alexander Sevarius's voice was heard over the building's intercom.

"Our foes have divided their forces," Alex Sevarius said, "Twelve are heading up one flight of stairs while eleven are heading up another flight. They have chosen the only two stairwells that link Dr. Sevarius's office with the ground floor. You should be on one of them now."

"We will strike one group in full force and then turn on the other group from behind," Coldsteel commanded, "If we divide our forces they will overwhelm us."

The Pack and Fang gave nods of agreement, but were obviously displeased at taking orders from a gargoyle, let alone a robotic one.

"Hey, Coldsteel," Wolf yelled, "Yer a robot? Why don't ya just blast your way through the stairs and we can follow. We'll get to them gargoyles faster that way."

"And why don't you howl at the moon?" Coldsteel retorted, "You're a wolf. Mr. Sevarius and Doctor Sevarius do not wish the building to receive any more damage than it already has. You do remember that with every 'attack' on Nightstone, Xanatos Enterprises grows stronger and our plans are postponed."

"To hell with Sevarius's plans!" Fang yelled, "We just want to fight."

"Now, now," Jackal interjected, "If Sevarius can't carry out his schemes, we don't get paid. If we don't get paid were no better than before, even if we win. Besides, if we're on one of the stairwells that the gargoyles are using to come up here, then we will close with them twice as quickly as we would if were to allow them to come up to us. Basic math. They're coming up. We're going down. We'll meet somewhere in between."

Fang and Wolf only growled.

It seemed to take forever for the groups to climb the stairs. Every one of the gargoyles and mutates were practically panting after climbing halfway up the building, taking up to four steps at a time. Coldfire, being a robot, seemed to be unaffected in that regard, but seemed to be nervous that if she were to fly off she could be ambushed or leave the rest vulnerable. She also looked as if she feared that if she stayed, Sevarius would have the time to escape.

"I think we need a break," Angela said in an exhausted voice, "I can't go any farther."

Broadway stopped next to his mate.

"Feels like I've been on a Stairmaster," Broadway joked.

"It's about time!" Lexington joked.

Broadway was about to make a rude remark to Lex, when he saw Fox's ears twitching.

"What is it?" Jade asked.

Fox pulled her canine shaped mouth into a snarl and growled, "I hear someone coming."

Soon after the sounds of metal and fur striking the stone floors echoed through the room.

"Bad men choose fight us," Brentwood announced as the group pulled themselves into defensive postures waiting for Sevarius's goons to attack them.

Coldsteel was the first to appear from around the staircase's corner.

"Brother!" Coldfire growled.

"Ah, Sister, you're here," Coldsteel teased as the rest of the Pack and Fang arrived, "I don't see 'you're love', does this mean you've finally chosen a REAL male?"

Coldfire activated her laser cannons and fired a blast directly in Coldsteel's face, sending the robot careening into Jackal and Canis, and denting the far wall.

"In your perverted dreams, brother," Coldfire growled.

"You are the one who destroyed our home!" Jade and Turquesa added.

"That I did!" Coldsteel teased.

Coldfire lunged toward her former clan mate with Jade and Turquesa close behind. As they did so, Fang and the Pack charged.

Claw turned and fired a series of electric blasts at Fang and bared his teeth. Vulpine, meanwhile approached toward Fox. Fox, still mad at the fact that Sevarius had cloned her once while she was still human and then again after turned into a mutate, only snarled at the clone as it leaped at her. Lexington and Brentwood immediately moved to help Fox, as Canis came to aide his fellow clone. Hyena taking advantage of the confusion and extended her metallic claws and dove at Angela, while Broadway tackled Wolf. Jackal meanwhile had leaped above the group and had side kickedHollywood in the chest, knocking the clone to the ground. The cyborg then ducked a punch thrown by Malibu.

Meanwhile, Goliath and Xanatos's group continued uninterrupted. Suddenly Fox's voice came over a communicator that Xanatos had had installed in his outfit.

"David!" Fox yelled, "David, the Pack has intercepted us! The clones are here!"

"Is Coldsteel there?" Xanatos asked, as the group came to a stop around him.

"Yes," Fox answered.

"We can divide again," Goliath said, "Neither Sevarius can stop all of us."

"Agreed," Xanatos nodded, "Coldstone and I will go. I'd like to get a second shot at that clone they made of me."

"Zafiro and I will go too," Obsidiana added, "We must defeat the one that destroyed the Green."

"That should be enough," Xanatos replied, "Come on, we don't have much time!"

Goliath and the rest of his group watched as Xanatos, Coldstone, Zafiro, and Obsidiana ran down a side hallway toward the battle in progress. The large lavender clan leader then turned to the rest.

"Come, we must hurry before Sevarius realizes that we've divided our forces again," Goliath said in a commanding yet nervous tone.

**Sevarius's Office**

Alex Sevarius stalked back into Nightstone's main office in a very angry mood.

"What now?" Anton Sevarius demanded.

"They've got us trapped," Alex Sevarius answered, "Our security has intercepted one group, and there is a battle raging there. The other group of gargoyles has divided itself again into two groups. One group is heading toward the battle while the other group is heading in our direction."

"Don't you have some form of escape plan?" Renard demanded.

"No," Anton Sevarius grumbled, "The stairs were designed to be an escape route in case anyone that might attack through the elevator. There are two flights of stairs in case someone advances up one flight but ignores the other one. Since our elevators have been rendered inoperative and there are groups of gargoyles heading up each flight of stairs…"

"We're trapped like rats," Renard grumbled, "You picked the wrong man to fight! Xanatos will kill us all!"

"No he won't," Alex Sevarius said bravely, "Goliath is probably with him. Anton has informed me that in his past experiences with the gargoyle that Goliath does not believe in the outright execution of an enemy."

"That doesn't mean he can stop the others that do!" Renard answered back, "We're dead!"

**Castle Wyvern**

Matt Bluestone slowly made his way across the courtyard. Owen was nowhere to be found, and neither were the gargoyles.

"Hey, Detective Bluestone! What's going on? You look like your dog died or something?" a voice asked behind him.

Matt turned to see Caroline standing there, patting Bronx's head.

"Hello, Miss Nexus," Matt greeted, "I'm just having some of the regular problems that occur in this city. Do you know about what happened today with the Mayor?"

"Yes," Caroline nodded, her eyes briefly glowing red as she did so, "The clan has gone off to stop Sevarius."

"That's good," Matt sighed, "Very good."

"Why do you look so worried?" Caroline asked, "You knew that they would do something like this."

"The Chief of Police for all New York's precincts has chosen me to be part of the team that will go to Nightstone to receive Sevarius's shots. The clan has to win. They have to. If they don't, I'm looking at a life with wings and fur or unemployment."

"That sucks," Caroline replied.

"Yep," Matt agreed.

**Nightstone Unlimited**

Jade managed to land another punch on Coldsteel's back before the robot turned and swung his fist, sending the Guatemalan into the far wall. Coldfire took advantage of Coldsteel's destruction and fired her laser cannons at full power at one of Coldsteel's knees. The blast barely singed Coldsteel's armor, but it was successful in bringing him to his knees. Turquesa jumped on Coldsteel from behind and crushed his face into the floor.

"Surrender now, brother," Coldfire ordered, "My mate is on his way with reinforcements. You can not possibly win."

"You overestimate yourself and your allies," Coldsteel answered smugly, throwing Turquesa off of him and into Jade.

The two Guatemalans got up slowly. The battle with Coldsteel was not going good for them. Their blows had only managed to put a series of small dings in Coldsteel's armor, and their fists, elbow and knee spurs, and feet were in such pain that they thought that those appendages would soon fall off.

"I hope your mate arrives soon," Jade said weakly.

"So do I," Coldfire agreed.

Meanwhile, Fox struggled with her mutate clone, Vulpine. Fox had quickly discovered the clone's ability to fight as kick after kick, punch after punch, and electric blast after electric blast was either deflected or avoided. Fox was secretly thankful that the clone could only copy her moves allowing Fox to maintain a stalemate. Vulpine however, did seem to posses some ability to recognize new tactics. Twice Fox tried to combine certain attacks in new ways and twice, the clone was able to deflect her.

Fox watched as Vulpine draw her lips into a smile.

"You not win," the clone gloated.

"We'll see about that," Fox snarled back.

Lexington and Brentwood meanwhile struggled with Canis. The large mutate clone of Xanatos was a far better fighter then Goliath and Xanatos had earlier let on. Lex and Brentwood each had all they could do to avoid taking a serious blow, and could do little more then make sudden moves to get a few punches in. Canis, however, never seemed to react to these blows. He would turn and shot an electric blast or punch Lex or Brentwood.

"This is tough," Brentwood commented.

"Yup," Lex sighed, "Come one, we can't just sit here!"

The battle between Fang and Claw had taken the two mutates two floors below the rest of the fighting. Twice, Claw had managed to throw the cougar-like mutate down an flight of stairs, and twice, Fang used cat-like agility, which all four of the first mutates gained, to land safely on the floor below them.

"You know, Claw," Fang began, "We coulda been big! We could have ruled the Labyrinth, but you had to side with Talon. Bet he's got you changing all the light bulbs!"

Claw only answered with an electric blast that Fang easily dodged. Fang then tried to tackle Claw, but as he got his arms around the tiger-mutate's waist, claw kneed him in the face. As Fang stumbled back, trying to regain his balance, Claw threw a left cross which knocked Fang off the steps. The cougar-mutate rolled down the steps and hit his hard on the far wall. After making sure that Fang was out cold, Claw turned to rejoin the battle above him.

Angela, meanwhile, was not fairing as well against Hyena. She had lead the female cyborg up to the next floor in order to have the freedom to move around, but Hyena was using every mechanically enhanced piece of her being to keep Angela off balance and on the defensive. The lavender female was taking more punishment than she was giving. Thankfully she had managed to avoid being killed by Hyena so far.

Hyena leaped into the air, over Angela's head, and then came down on gargoyle's back, placing one heel directly between Angela's wings.

"So, how does if feel to lose, Angie?" Hyena taunted.

"Stop…calling…me...'Angie'," Angela growled slowly, "I'm NOT a hatchling."

Hyena extended her metallic claws and swung both fists, leaving two sets of five claw marks across Angela's face. Angela could taste her own blood as it oozed out of each wound.

"Really?" Hyena teased, "I'm about to reduce you to size of one!"

Broadway hoped that Angela was okay as Wolf began to leap at him again. In a defensive posture, the aquamarine gargoyle raised his wings in front of himself, as if to shield him from Wolf's attack, then at the last second, he violently unfurled them. Both wings hit Wolf as he flew through the air. The force of the onrushing wings sent Wolf flying as Broadway was forced to take a few steps back as a result of Wolf's impact.

"Is that the best you got?" Wolf demanded.

"You haven't beaten it," Broadway answered back.

Wolf snarled and leaped again at Broadway. This time Broadway ducked under Wolf's punch and extend one arm out to the fullest that he could stretch it, knocking Wolf back to ground.

"Is that the best YOU got?" Broadway taunted back.

Wolf only snarled.

Jackal could barely stop himself from laughing at his two opponents. Despite three years of Talon's tutoring, Hollywood and Malibu were still not smart enough to put their numbers to the best of their ability. Each clone simply advanced on Jackal, and Jackal blasted them away with his own laser cannons. The clone, Malibu, hurried from the ground and leaped at Jackal. The cyborg powered his lasers to full power and blasted Malibu squarely in the chest.

"Malibu!" Hollywood cried.

"Is this your friend, huh?" Jackal teased, placing a foot on the clone, "Time to say bye bye."

"No!" Hollywood roared.

Jackal had lowered his arms to finish the clone off when the sound of an electric blast hit him. The recent upgrade that Nightstone had given him and Hyena worked perfectly as a series of electric surge protectors channeled the blast into the floor, and clone, beneath him. The pale blue clone of Brooklyn screamed in pain as Claw's electric blast was channeled into him.

Jackal raised his head to look at the tiger-mutate, who had just returned. Jackal assumed that Fang had been defeated.

"I'm sorry Fuzzy," Jackal chuckled, "But electric blasts are a strict 'no-no' in this combat zone!"

Jackal then raised his arms and fired his lasers, hitting Claw in the chest and knocking him back down the stairs that he had just come up. Fortunately for Malibu, Hollywood was successful in delivering a punch that knocked Jackal off of Malibu. Jackal, however, continued to chuckle lightly as he got to his feet.

**Sevarius's Office**

"How close is the lead group?" Anton Sevarius demanded.

"There're about three floors below us and closing," Alex answered from a side room, "They'll be here any minute."

Anton Sevarius turned to a side wall away from Alex's hidden room and opposite Renard. Renard sat quietly in his wheelchair and continued the charade of an old man fearing death. While Sevarius fumbled with a hidden panel, Renard pulled a hidden communicator from his pocket.

"Vogel, are you there?" Renard whispered.

"Yes, Mr. Renard," Vogel answered quietly, "The Air Fortress is now moving into position. Are the gargoyles dealing with the Pack?"

"From what their internal systems show the Pack and one part of the clan has managed a stalemate," Renard whispered again, "Everything depends on us."

"Yes sir," Vogel answered.

Just then, Anton Sevarius returned to Renard's position and placed a laser rifle in his hands.

"You'll need that," Sevarius sighed.

However, just as Sevarius finished speaking, Air Fortress Two appeared over the Nightstone roof.

"Anton! Radar indicates the Cyberbiotics airship has returned!" Alex Sevarius yelled in excitement from a side room, "We're saved!"

"Thank you...," Anton Sevarius muttered, "What's your personal assistant's name again?"

"Preston Vogel," Renard snarled leveling his laser rifle at Sevarius.

"What is this?" Anton Sevarius gasped.

The roof then collapsed as five large green painted robots crashed through the ceiling. The robots generally had a human form in the sense of a head, body, two arms, and two legs. However, every inch of the robots looked robotic. They didn't resemble gargoyles the way the Steel Clan did. And they didn't resemble smaller and more numerous other versions of the Cybot.

"Mr. Sevarius, I would like to introduce to you the battle Cybots," Renard said, "I had them specifically designed and equipped to battle Xanatos's Steel Clan, should he ever make an attempt to betray Goliath and his clan. Strangely, for the past three years, Xanatos has done nothing to them. Now in the past few weeks you've done me more damage than I thought Xanatos ever would."

"What?" Sevarius growled, as the Battle Cybots circled and disarmed him.

"Do you honestly think I would ally myself with you after what you did to my daughter?" Renard growled.

"She tried to take over your company," Sevarius retorted weakly.

"And you cost her humanity for it," Renard growled back, "Her crime did not fit her punishment! You have almost as much honor as Xanatos. Almost. Even he is more honorable than you."

Sevarius bolted for a door, only to see it shatter by the force of Goliath's fists slamming into it. The large lavender gargoyle seized Sevarius by the collar and lifted him into the air.

Goliath's eyes glowed brightly as he growled, "You're beaten."

Alex Sevarius watched in horror as the five robots descended through the ceiling, and then followed by Goliath and several of his clan smashing their way through a door. He quickly sealed the door to the side office and quickly ran to another exit. He found an empty hallway and ran down it till he reached one of hidden rooms in which he given to the Pack and Fang as living quarters.

The white haired clone of Anton Sevarius grabbed one of the large bed sheets and pulled it off of a bed. He then grabbed a chair and threw it out of the small window. Sevarius stuck his head out cautiously. The building was too high up to jump, even using a bed sheet a parachute. However, there was a smaller building nearby, one that was only three or four floors below where he was. If only he could leap far enough to maybe let the wind catch the bed sheet. That's how the gargoyles glided, he assumed.

Wasting no time, Alex Sevarius draped the bed sheet over his shoulders and made sure it wouldn't catch on anything and crawled up onto the window sill. He took one horrifying look down, and then leaped, placing everything he had that there was something that would save him.

**Stairwell**

Coldsteel silently laughed as he threw Jade into the gargoyle he called 'Turquesa'. The battle was going reasonably well. While he had not really damaged Coldfire, he had not suffered serious damage either.

"I think I'll finish off your foreign friends before I deal with you, Sister," Coldsteel returned.

Jade and Turquesa struggled to crawl away from the robot. In a desperate attempt, Coldfire fired her laser cannons at full power at Coldsteel's side. As she fired she sent energy from many of her other operating systems to her lasers to increase their power. The lasers caught Coldsteel's shoulder, and because of the temporarily enhanced power, a fountain of sparks suddenly poured from the robot. Coldsteel was also driven into a far wall.

"Damage report," Coldsteel demanded.

"Outer armor to right shoulder, 80 % damaged and internal circuitry exposed, no other serious damage," Coldsteel's onboard computer reported to him.

Coldsteel quickly turned to protect that shoulder from another direct blast to see that Coldfire had been forced to one knee.

"You have lost, Sister," Coldsteel taunted, "You have depleted yourself trying to damage me."

"She at least held you off long enough," came a new voice.

Coldsteel turned to see Coldstone, Xanatos, and two more of the Guatemalan gargoyles approaching from a side hallway.

"Ah, Brother, you made an appearance," Coldsteel responded, "Now you can all die together."

"Never," Coldstone sneered, as he raised his own laser cannons and fired directly at where Coldfire had just damaged Coldsteel.

The blast tore what was left of Coldsteel's armor on that shoulder off. The evil robot now heard his onboard computer give an automatic warning.

"External armor to right shoulder 100% damaged, internal circuitry exposed and 36% damaged," the computer reported.

Obsidiana leaped at the shocked Coldsteel and grabbed hold of the damaged arm. Mustering all the strength she could, Obsidiana proceeded to yank the metallic arm of the 'robotic demon' that had destroyed her home. Coldsteel turned and punched Obsidiana with his one remaining arm and knocked the blue gargoyle out.

While Coldsteel was still recovering from Obsidiana's attack and as Zafiro rushed to help his fallen clan mates, Coldstone aimed his laser cannons at Coldsteel once more. Coldsteel managed to get most of his body below the blasts, but one of Coldstone's shots hit the device that Sevarius had earlier implanted into Coldsteel's head. The device exploded and shockwaves of electricity seemed to pour through Coldsteel's entire body.

"Must... serve... Sevarius," Coldsteel said, "I... am... Coldsteel. Must...serve... Sevarius..."

"What's happened to him?" Coldfire asked struggling to her feet.

Coldstone took as close a look at Coldsteel's head as possible.

"It appears that Dr. Sevarius has tricked our brother into allowing him to install a control device directly into is central mainframe," Coldstone said, "It is possible that the device also acted as a parasite, gradually taking control of our Brother. Now that the device is gone, this is all he can do. I think."

"We've won," Coldfire said, "Our Brother has been brought to justice."

"Help me Lexington!" Brentwood gasped as Canis gripped the indigo colored clone's neck like a vice.

Lexington tried to help, but the mutate clone of Xanatos merely backhanded him. Lexington was just about to try again when he saw the real Xanatos come up behind Canis.

"Excuse me," Xanatos began, as he tapped Canis's shoulder.

The mutate turned to receive a punch directly into its muzzle, and Xanatos heard would sounded like bones breaking as Canis collapsed to the floor.

"May I have this fight?" Xanatos then chuckled.

Canis was still struggling to get to his feet when Renard's voice came over the building's intercom.

"This is Halcyon Renard, CEO of Cyberbiotics," Renard announced, "This is a message for the Pack, Fang, and Coldsteel, we have Sevarius in custody. Surrender now!"

Hyena shuddered at the sound of this announcement on the floor above the rest of the battle. She felt that she had given Angela a good pounding, but the gargoyle refused to be defeated. She was covered his gashes and scratches, but Hyena was yet to inflict a wound that stone sleep wouldn't cure. Hyena heard the sound of jets coming her way, and by jets, Hyena guessed that Coldfire had now been joined by the other robotic gargoyle.

In an act of intelligence, that Hyena did not normally posses, she produced to small laser cannons for compartments on her thighs and fired a scattered barrage at Angela, forcing the gargoyle back. Hyena then activated her own jets and flew up the stairs. As Angela recovered, she heard Hyena tearing a hole in a wall further up. She was about to chase after the cyborg when Coldfire and Coldstone arrived.

"No, Coldstone warned, "There is barely an hour until dawn. You can not chase her."

Angela growled silently, but nodded in agreement.

Jackal also didn't like the announcement that Sevarius was now a prisoner. That meant that no matter what the outcome was here, he wasn't going to get paid.

"Wolf, Canis, Vulpine, let's go!" Jackal yelled.

"No, we fight," Vulpine protested.

"Not when we can't get paid," Jackal argued back.

Jackal fired a scattered laser barrage forcing the nearest gargoyles, Malibu, Lexington and Hollywood to scatter. One blast hit Fox, knocking her off of her feet, and another nicked Xanatos's wing. Canis nailed Xanatos with a left cross to know the billionaire over. Wolf, meanwhile, finally managed to get a clean shot on Broadway, knocking the gargoyle out. The un-winged wolf mutate then threw the aquamarine gargoyle into the onrushing Zafiro. The three mutates and cyborg then sprinted down the stairs.

Fox, Xanatos, and Claw attempted to chase the escaping Pack members when Coldstone and Coldfire returned with Angela.

"No, our mission is accomplished," Coldstone said, "Sevarius has lost power and the most powerful of his lieutenants has been completely defeated. We must leave before our luck runs out and we are discovered here."

Both Xanatos and Fox snarled at the remark, but then sighed in frustration.

"You're right," Xanatos said, "Come on; let's get back to Goliath and his group."

**8:00 AM Castle Wyvern, Next Day**

Matt Bluestone had not gotten a wink of sleep all night. He had endlessly paced the castle's courtyard. He was worried that the clan hadn't made it. The clan's new trio was in much the same mood. Candy, Amy, and Caroline did not go to their perches for the day. Instead they turned to stone directly on the battlements where they stood.

Suddenly, Owen appeared in the courtyard and motioned for Matt to follow him.

"What is it?" Matt demanded, as he followed Owen into a small room with a television.

"There is something you will wish to see," Owen commented.

Matt looked at the screen carefully.

"This is Travis Marshall, for WRVN, live from Nightstone Unlimited where the 'robotic gargoyle' has struck again," Marshall began, "Security forces found the robot this morning as they came in shortly after dawn. The robot, apparently named 'Coldsteel' is apparently in the service of Sevarius. There is however no concrete evidence to implicate both Anton Sevarius and Alexander Sevarius in the matter of the robot."

"So in other words," Matt sighed, "We defeat a lieutenant, but the general escapes."

Owen shushed him.

"Alexander Sevarius was found by authorities little over an hour ago crawling in the direction of the nearest hospital," Marshall continued, "He claims that he was just on his way to work when a run amok driver hit him, and has been rushed to the hospital with two broken legs and a dislocated pelvis. All we know so far is that Alexander Sevarius has also claimed total ignorance of the robotic gargoyle 'Coldsteel's' involvement with Nightstone. Authorities intend to at least question Alexander Sevarius as soon as possible as to the whereabouts of Anton Sevarius, who has not been seen since Nightstone closed for night, last night."

Matt smiled, "So we were successful then?"

"It would appear so," Owen said calmly.

"Because of the closeness of the 'attacks' by Coldsteel on Nightstone, and the sudden possible connection between Anton and Alexander Sevarius and the robot, authorities have ordered that Nightstone Unlimited close for the time being until a judge can decide who was really at fault," Marshall added.

Owen then shut the television off.

"So, when will our 'missing' doctor make his grand arrival?" Matt asked with a smirk.

"Titania has just left to retrieve the clan and our prisoner, Detective," Owen replied, "They should be due back any minute now."

Just as Owen finished speaking, Titania appeared in a flash of light with Dr. Sevarius wrapped in titanium chains at her feet. Fox, Xanatos, Coldfire, Coldstone, and the Guatemalan gargoyles were with her.

"Where are Bruno and his men?" Owen asked.

"I have dismissed them for now, Owen," Xanatos answered, "They're returning the equipment to Eyrie's security vaults and then they should be heading to their homes."

"I also returned Talon and his clan to the Labyrinth," Titania added, "Goliath and his clan have also been placed on their pedestals for the day."

"Has my father reported back yet?" Fox asked.

Owen shook his head, "No. News reports indicate that the police are questioning him as to why he was at Nightstone during the battle. However it is nothing serious, and will be returning shortly."

"So what is the immediate backlash of this little operation?" Xanatos asked.

"For us, nothing," Owen reported, "Alexander Sevarius apparently managed to escape the building, but broke both legs and dislocated his pelvis is the process. He is currently in a hospital and is among the police's top suspects. Nightstone and Coldsteel have been linked and therefore, Nightstone is also under investigation for the attack on the Green."

"Will Coldsteel be punished for his crime?" Obsidiana asked.

"More than likely, Coldsteel will be disassembled once the police figure out which Sevarius was commanding him," Matt replied, "That is if only one of the two Sevarius's were commanding him."

Obsidiana smiled, "Then the Green's destruction has been avenged; now if you will excuse us, my clan and I are very tired."

Matt watched the Guatemalans head out toward the courtyard. Coldfire and Coldstone followed. Once they left, Matt turned his attention to the chained doctor.

"What are we going to do with him?" Matt asked.

"The police will expect to question him," Xanatos answered with a sigh, "For now, we can imprison him in the dungeon, but we'll have to hand him over to the police, eventually."

"What about the Pack and Fang?" Owen asked.

"Escaped," Fox sighed, looking down, "We haven't seen the last of them."

It was Titania who then stepped forward, "If I may, now is not the time to consider what to do next. Everyone is tired, and there is little we can do now. I suggest that you all relax. I will deal with the prisoner."

**Abandoned Warehouse**

It took the entire day for the Pack to regroup there. Canis was the only member to have serious injuries as Jackal was forced to use his cybernetic eye as an x-ray machine to set the bones in his muzzle back into place.

"So what do we do now?" Wolf asked, "The gargoyles got Anton Sevarius and the cops have Alex Sevarius. There's no way we're going to get our money!"

"It was a shame too!" Hyena snarled, "I had Goliath's little girl on the ropes!"

"We can beat them latter," Jackal sighed, "Right now, we need to lay low. Adventuring out will only get us caught."

**The Sewers**

Fang stumbled through the dark passageways, his mutation barely allowing him to see.

"I can't believe I got beaten by Claw!" Fang muttered, "I can't believe it!"

Fang took a few more steps and then growled again, "I'll get even. I'll get even with all of them!"

**The End**


	5. New Year

All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of SN.

Note: I'm disregarding the events in the "Goliath Chronicles", with the exception of "The Journey" because I do not wish to use the rest of the "Goliath Chronicles" as canon to my story. This story takes place one week after "Reunions and Old Tricks."

New Year

By SN/TVfan

Email: Sam_Nary

**Illuminati Headquarters**

Hacker entered the inner sanctum of the Illuminati Headquarters quietly and with a mixed degree of fear and awe. This was the first time that he had seen where the society's leaders met. Only one of the chairs was filled.

"Come, Hacker, have a seat," Three offered, "Don't be afraid."

Hacker sat nervously in the chair that normally belonged to the council member known as Five.

"You asked to see me, Three?" Hacker asked.

"Yes, I did," Three nodded, "I want you to tell me something."

"Anything, sir," Hacker answered.

"How is Detective Bluestone still alive?" Three asked.

"What do you mean?" Hacker asked in surprise, "I planted the bombs as instructed. He's dead."

"Mr. Duval has spotted Detective Bluestone over the past week in Manhattan," Three stated, "He is overseeing the police investigation of Nightstone Unlimited."

"He's supposed to be keeping tabs on Xanatos," Hacker snarled, "Not checking up on my handiwork."

"It would appear in this case that Duval's snooping was necessary," Three answered, "Why is Detective Bluestone still alive?"

"I don't know how he survived, sir," Hacker admitted, "But I can assure you that he will be dead before dawn tomorrow."

"I'm afraid that killing Bluestone is no longer an option," Three said slowly, "His Captain wants to prosecute you for the bombing. Especially since other people were killed in the bombing. Killing Bluestone will only draw more attention to the society."

"What do you wish me to do?" Hacker asked in a nervous voice.

"I want you to monitor Detective Bluestone for us," Three said in a stern voice, "Make sure he doesn't do anything to expose our existence any further than he already has."

"Yes sir," Hacker said bolting up, "Right away sir."

Hacker then hastily made his way toward the far door that lead out of the council chambers.

"Oh and Hacker," Three said from his chair, "You're on thin ice for your past failure. You fail again, and we will do to you what you should have done to Bluestone."

Hacker managed a terrified gulp, and then nodded as he left the room.

**Castle Wyvern**

"No!" Candy yelled, "Don't come near me with that thing!"

Hudson and Lexington paused for a moment as pink web-winged gargoyle ran down one of Wyvern's passageways, her head protruding from a hole she had torn in a white bed sheet.

"Lass, it has to be done," Hudson argued.

"Yeah, Fox already has everything else ready," Lexington added, "All that's left is a little incision."

"Little? HA!" Candy yelled back, "He's coming at me with a big ol' honkin' sword!"

"What's going on?" came a new voice from a side passage.

Hudson and Lex turned to see Elisa's parents standing in an open gateway.

"Hi Mr. Maza, Mrs. Maza," Lex greeted.

"They're trying to kill me!" Candy yelled from down the hall.

"And I thought our New Years Eve parties were rough," Peter muttered, shortly before Diane elbowed him.

"We're not tryin' ta kill anyone," Hudson explained, "As ye two know, Candy and her friends were transformed into gargoyles by Demona. Two days ago the part of Demona's spell that held Candy's clothes on wore off, leaving her…"

"Naked," Peter finished.

"Aye, and she's been running around under that bed sheet ever since," Hudson answered.

"Fox has come up with some replacement clothing for her," Lex added, "All we need to do is make a small incision along the region where her wings meet her side so she can where a belt."

"Like I said before, they're trying to kill me with that sword!" Candy yelled again.

"I take it she's not too keen on the idea," Peter noted.

Hudson and Lex nodded.

"He cut a robot in half with that thing!" Candy yelled again, "Lex told me so!"

"Maybe some sort of laser surgery would be better for this then that sword," Diane said, "They could give her plenty of a general anesthetic and then the incision can be made painlessly."

"That would be a good suggestion," Hudson sighed, "But we'd still have to catch her."

"I'll go along with anything so long as it isn't that sword!" Candy yelled from down the hall once more.

"Come here child," Diane called out, "No one is going to use a sword on you."

Owen was waiting in one of the Eyrie Buildings medical rooms when Peter and Diane led Candy in. Owen made a short glance at the pink female and then looked at the bed sheet.

"Would you prefer a local anesthetic or a general anesthetic?" Owen asked.

"General," Candy said quite firmly, "I don't even want to see what you're doing."

"I see," Owen answered with a nod.

The blonde assistant the carefully pulled a pair of rubber gloves from a drawer and reached into a refrigerated cabinet.

"Mr. and Mrs. Maza, it would be preferable if you waited outside," Owen instructed.

"What's going on?" Lex asked nervously as Peter and Diane came out closing the door behind them.

"She's going to be fine," Diane answered, "Owen is just giving her the anesthetic right now."

"Why don't you take us to where Elisa and Goliath are," Peter offered, "You can tell us what they've been up to."

Lex looked at the closed door for a few seconds and then sighed, "Okay, this way."

**Dungeon**

Titania glared at the form of Anton Sevarius as the man lay on a bench in his cell. Two of the other cells were occupied by the human clones of Fox and Xanatos.

"I'm not giving you a cure," Sevarius growled, "If that is what you want."

"You will give my daughter a cure for what you've done to her, her husband, and the clan in the Labyrinth," Titania said slowly, "Or you will remain here. If you don't remain here, you will be punished in a far more drastic manner."

"Don't try to fool me," Sevarius growled, "If the gargoyles release me they will release me into police custody. I'm no fool."

"I didn't say you would be free if you did release a cure," Titania answered, "But if you don't, I will see to your punishment, regardless of human law. I will assure you that if it comes that, it will not be enjoyable."

Sevarius only snorted.

"I will leave you to consider what I have said," Titania then stated, "Remember, man's justice will be kinder on you than I will."

**Courtyard**

Goliath and Elisa quietly walked along the castle's courtyard. They found the four Guatemalan gargoyles resting under one of the courtyard's trees.

"Good evening guys," Elisa greeted.

"Good evening Elisa, Goliath," Zafiro and his clan members answered.

"What will you all do now?" Goliath asked.

"I don't know," Obsidiana sighed, "Since your metallic clan members defeated the one who destroyed the Green, we no longer have the need to be here. However, the Green is still gone, and it will be almost impossible for the Green to grow back."

"Huh?" Elisa asked.

"The soil in rainforests is not very good," Jade explained, "The little of it that is good is held in place by the trees. Now that the Green's trees are gone, the little good soil that there is will blow away."

"We don't know what to do," Turquesa added.

"You could remain here with my clan," Goliath offered, "You would be safer here than you would if you were to search for a new home."

"We will consider your suggestion, Goliath," Zafiro answered, "But I'm not sure. There are few trees here and the few that are here are surrounded by buildings. We are also not used to your laws."

"We have been forced out of our world," Turquesa sighed.

"Then perhaps it is time to find a new one," Goliath answered, "My clan and I had to do the same when we first came to New York."

"Again, we will think about your offer," Jade said.

Goliath and Elisa then continued walking on.

"So, speaking of new things," Elisa began, "What do you think about the upcoming new year? It's supposed to be the big millennium."

Goliath chuckled, "It is another year, Elisa. Another year that we will survive. I do however hope, now that Sevarius has been defeated that things will quiet down for a while."

Elisa nodded.

Meanwhile in the Great Hall there was a fair degree of commotion. Broadway was bringing out a series of platters hold mostly snack foods and things like hot wings. Nothing really nutritious, but perfect for a New Year's celebration. Normally, Xanatos and Fox had held rather large charity events on New Years, but considering recent events, this year was to be a private one.

"Is that everything?" Broadway asked himself.

"Yes," Angela answered walking up, and grabbing a handful of pretzels as she did.

Brooklyn and Amy had positioned themselves in front of a large television screen that had been brought in. Bronx and Trixie lay lazily nearby.

"Say, where's your friend?" Brooklyn asked.

"Which one?" Amy chuckled back, "Candy is running from Lex and Hudson as far as I know, and Caroline is waiting by the elevators for Lawrence."

"So, uh, what do you think of these things?" Brooklyn asked.

"New Years?" Amy chuckled again, "I love them. They're the only time my mom would let me stay up past ten."

"I don't think that's a problem anymore," Brooklyn joked.

Amy playfully whacked him with her tail, "Very fully wise guy."

Soon after, Lex and Hudson arrived with Peter and Diane close behind them.

"Are Goliath and Elisa here?" Peter asked.

"Naw," Brooklyn answered, "They're out in the courtyard, stargazing I believe. I think they're also waiting for Talon to bring the clones up."

"That's good," Diane nodded, "The whole family will be together. Are your folks coming?"

Amy shook her head, "Naw, my mom and dad are working a big New Years bash for PIT. I'm gonna go down there after the ball drops here."

"I'll go with you," Brooklyn offered.

"Thanks," Amy smiled.

"Well everything seems to be underway here," came Xanatos's voice from a side hallway, "Fox has gone to take Candy her new wardrobe and I've finally got Alex down. We'll be sure to wake him to see the ball drop."

"What did you have to do?" Angela asked curiously.

"He's gotten into any bedtime story that has wolves in it," Xanatos answered with a shrug.

"I can see why," Brooklyn muttered to Amy.

Amy leaned close to Brooklyn and then whispered, "Tell jokes later."

**Over Manhattan**

"I do not think this was the best idea, my love," Coldfire sighed.

"Maybe not, but it is something we must do," Coldstone sighed back.

"Coldsteel is no longer a threat," Coldfire pointed out, "We should spend time with our clan."

"His allies are still out there," Coldstone retorted, "Besides, New Years is nothing more than an old year ending and a new year beginning. Because of our current… condition, we do not need to watch television to know when it is midnight."

Coldfire watched Coldstone turn away to head down another street, and silently worried.

**Abandoned Warehouse**

"We can't hide here forever," Wolf argued, "We should get at the gargoyles as soon as possible."

"For what purpose?" Jackal questioned, "I'd like to see Goliath and his clan of goody-goodies die too, but I don't want to see it happen for nothing!"

"Xanatos ain't gonna pay us and Nightstone is practically out of business," Wolf snarled.

"Besides, we can take them easy," Hyena added, "It'd be quite a thrill. If you want money, we can raid Xanatos's private stash."

"I will not be reduced to that of a common thief!" Jackal snorted back, "It's so tacky! We need to get someone with money that's willing to pay us to fight someone. And right now we aren't in that great of shape either! Canis is still firmly muzzled for a while and the cops are looking all over for us!"

Wolf snarled and then turned toward the far door to the warehouse. He picked up an oversized trench coat as he went.

"I'm going for some diner," Wolf growled as he walked out the door.

**Castle Wyvern**

Quite a crowd had assembled in the Great Hall as Elisa and Goliath finally returned. Caroline's friend Lawrence had arrived, and so had Candy's mother. Elisa also noted her own family there. Talon and Maggie were busying themselves into getting the clones seated in front of the television.

"Seems like quite a party," Elisa observed.

"That it is," Diane agreed walking forward, "And how are you two?"

Goliath placed one hand on Elisa's shoulder and rumbled, "We are okay, considering all that has happened."

"Are Zafiro and the others coming?" Angela asked coming toward them.

"No," Goliath answered, "He and his clan would prefer to sit under the courtyard's trees for the time being."

"Are we otherwise ready here?" Elisa asked.

"We're still waiting for Fox, Owen, and Candy," Angela answered.

"We're here," came Fox's voice from behind them.

Goliath and Elisa looked up as Diane, Peter, and Angela turned around to see Fox and Owen come into the hall with another figure following behind them.

Candy sort of stumbled as she walked. The outfit that Fox had had made for her was sort of like a leotard combined with Angela's tunic. It was colored a bright white and had no sides. The part of it that was a leotard covered everything and wrapped around both over and under her body. It had a large hole in the back that her tail stuck through. The part of it that made it look like Angela's tunic was sewn on over the leotard part, making it look like she was wearing a traditional gargoyle's loin cloth. Wrapped around her waist was a brown belt, with a specialty buckle that actually spelled out her name. The outfit, however, was not the reason that she was stumbling. She partially felt out of it as she was still getting over the effects of the anesthetic. Here wings were also slightly sore from the laser surgery.

"Candy!" her mother exclaimed in an excited voice as she scooped her transformed daughter into her arms.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Candy said in a hurried voice.

"What? Are you alright?" Abigail asked in a suddenly worried voice.

Candy looked down for a second, "Well, uh, I kinda had to get my wings pierced and I'm still a little sore."

"You got something pierced?!" Abigail exclaimed, "You know how I feel about piercings."

"If I may," Owen interrupted, "As you know Ms. Wexmand, Demona cast a spell that turned your daughter into a gargoyle. Candy has, however, been turned into a web-winged gargoyle and is therefore quite different from the rest of the clan. For a time, part of the magic that Demona used held the clothes that Candy was wearing on. That magic has recently worn off, and new attire had to be presented to her. Because web-wings like Lexington and Candy have wings that are physically connected to their arms, legs, and sides, wearing a belt the 'normal' way is impossible. Their wings would either break the belt or the belt would make it impossible for them to glide. The nature of their wings also makes clothing somewhat difficult. Fox had specially made clothes brought for Candy to wear. However a belt was still required to make sure everything that shouldn't be seen in public remained covered. To do this I had to 'pierce' a portion of her wings so that that area could act as a belt loop."

Abigail looked at Owen for a few moments.

"What was done was for the purposes of necessity and decency," Owen said, "Not deviance."

"I see," Abigail answered, "So, Candy, are they treating you well here?"

"Yes," Candy nodded, "Very much so. The clan takes very good care of me. Lex is my best friend here."

Abigail turned to look at the olive green gargoyle. Lexington had kept a respective distance, but it was obvious that he was listening in.

"My only concern is that you're happy," Abigail said softly.

Lawrence had meanwhile left the Great Hall and had wandered through the castle's halls until he found a window that lead to the outside. He leaned out to take a quick look at the bright city below.

"This puts quite a different perspective on things," Lawrence muttered as he noticed how far the ground was below him, "You sure you like living here?"

"It's quite nice," Caroline answered coming up next to him, "And I don't necessarily need to worry about falling off the castle."

"You're starting to like this now, aren't you?" Lawrence snickered.

"I guess I'm starting to get used to it," Caroline answered, "I think we all are, really. I've talked with Elisa about this. She says it's that something or someone has been there to help us with all of this. I'd tend to agree with her. Candy is always hanging with Lexington. Amy is always hanging with Brooklyn. You've been very supportive of me through all of this. That's more than I can say about my own parents."

"I'll always be there, even if they aren't," Lawrence affirmed.

"Thanks Lawrence," Caroline answered.

Meanwhile in the courtyard, Zafiro, Obsidiana, Jade, and Turquesa continued to relax under the courtyard's trees.

"What do you think about Goliath's offer?" Turquesa asked.

"About living with his clan?" Zafiro asked back, "I don't know. This place has no trees. Nothing that we have pledged to protect. I am confused, however, with the fact that the man that is responsible for the Green's destruction was based here. Maybe if we are here we can prevent others from destroying other forests. But then, how do we know what forests are being destroyed?"

"We can not simply look forests that are under attack," Jade pointed out, "If we were to defend a forest directly, we would need to know the forest's location and know of safe shelter within it."

Obsidiana brought a talon to her chin and thought for a moment. She was trying to remember something from when Elisa, Goliath, Angela, and Bronx first met her clan.

'Misguided or not, I'm a police officer sworn to uphold the law. Don't go, Goliath. There are other ways to protest an injustice.'

"I think we will need to talk to Goliath's mate before we make a decision," Obsidiana stated slowly.

"She is with her clan celebrating this 'New Years' of theirs," Jade answered.

"Then maybe we should join them after all," Obsidiana retorted.

**Hospital**

Alex Sevarius lay quietly on a stiff hospital mattress. The bed sheet that he had used to 'glide' away from the Nightstone building did him little good. It got him to the other roof and it slowed his fall enough to prevent himself from being killed, but he was dreadfully hurt. He barely managed to crawl down a flight of stairs before reaching and elevator. Now, all of that had gotten him stuck in hospital room.

Being stuck there had gotten the clone of Anton Sevarius quite depressed. Two uniformed police stood outside his room. He knew he was under investigation for had recently happened at Nightstone. Fortunately, most of the evidence that pointed to him was circumstantial and couldn't prove anything. Most of the hard evidence pointed to Anton Sevarius. But as far as Alex Sevarius could discern, he was still 'missing'. That meant he was in the gargoyles's custody.

Alex Sevarius had also overheard what the doctors were saying about him. He was looked at by a variety of different doctors and physicians. Currently one doctor named "Sato", from what Alex could hear, was discussing with another doctor, whom Alex didn't hear a name to.

"You're certain he will be able to walk again?" Sato asked.

"With time and a lot of work," the other doctor answered, "But it is possible."

"How long do you think he will remain in the body cast?" Sato asked again.

"The legs should be fully healed in about six months," the doctor sighed, "But his hips may tack more than a year to fully heal."

Alex heard Sato sigh through the door.

"Well, I can't do anymore," Sato said, "Know that we know he's stable and will pull through eventually, I can at least be confident that I did my job."

Alex only slumped into his pillow as he heard Sato walk away.

**Over Manhattan**

Coldstone and Coldfire made another sweep of the island. There was little activity other than a few random muggings.

"We should return," Coldfire insisted, "Our brother's allies are not out. Besides I think something besides our clan's enemies is troubling you."

Coldstone looked at the ground below him and sighed, "It is these bodies, my love. We never need to ask anyone what time it is, we don't even turn to stone during the day like regular gargoyles. We are nothing more than oddities."

"The Guatemalan clan doesn't turn to stone as far as I've noticed," Coldfire retorted.

"They have the aide of magic," Coldstone sighed back, "We look like something from the novel Frankenstein."

"We live, and we are with our clan again," Coldfire argued back, "That should be our primary concern."

"True, but I do not wish to live like this," Coldstone answered slowly.

"No one would," Coldfire retorted, "But if Xanatos or Goliath or anyone could cure us of this, they would. You know that. Let's go home."

Coldstone reluctantly nodded, "Very well. We will tell Goliath that nothing is going on tonight."

**Castle Wyvern**

Alex was more than excited to watch the ball drop and was already awake when Fox went to fetch him. The Guatemalan gargoyles had come in to watch, and the group crowded around the television. Before the announcer could get to the countdown to midnight, the sounds of jets could be heard above them as Coldstone and Coldfire returned.

Titania was waiting for them as they returned.

"Hello, Queen Titania," Coldstone greeted, "I had thought that you would be with the others."

"I will be," Titania answered, "But there are other matters that I must attend to. One of which concerns you two."

"Us?" Coldfire replied in a confused voice.

"Yes," Titania nodded, "You aided in the capture of the man that has done something despicably wicked to my daughter. In doing so, you earn my respect, and therefore, I am willing to grant you one wish."

"Anything we want?" Coldstone asked.

"Anything, but only one wish," Titania responded.

"There is only one thing that I could want," Coldstone answered.

"Very well," Titania answered.

Titania was the first to enter the Great Hall a few moments later.

"Is anything wrong?" Fox asked.

"Not that I am aware of," Titania responded shaking her head, "I have merely granting a wish to welcome in the New Year."

Goliath raised a brow ridge and asked, "What?"

Titania said nothing and only stepped aside and allowed two figures following her to step forward.

"Coldstone and Coldfire are no more," Titania announced, "May I announce Othello and Desdemona."

Goliath and the original Wyvern clan members stumbled back in surprise as a flesh version of Coldstone and Coldfire stepped forward, or as Titania called them, Othello and Desdemona.

"Welcome, brother," Goliath greeted, grasping Othello's forearm.

"Thank you, Goliath," Othello answered, "My mate and I would be happy to rejoin your clan."

"And now that our Brother is no longer a threat," Desdemona added, "I believe the clan will see some peace in the near future."

**New Quarrymen Headquarters**

"Another New Year with those gargoyles still in New York," Castaway's contact growled as he looked out of the warehouse's window in the direction of the Eyrie Building.

"Right now, the real problem is Dracon's gang," another Quarrymen commented, "His man, 'Glasses' has us chasing down things from all over Manhattan that has nothing to do with either gathering strength to fight the gargoyles or rebuild our organization."

Castaway's contact nodded in agreement, "And Dracon's worked it apparently that he's got two of his secret meetings in a row! Glasses is going out to the prison again in a few days."

"I say we get Dracon to go to war with some of the other mobsters," the other Quarryman snarled, "Then he'd be to busy to interfere with us."

"We can't do that," Castaway's contact answered with a sigh, "We need his connections in order to keep in contact with Castaway. If Dracon loses control of the city, we lose contact with Castaway."

The other Quarryman sighed audibly, "Another New Year with the gargoyles…"

**Nightstone Unlimited, The Next Day**

Matt Bluestone sighed heavily as he tried to scratch under the cast that covered his arm. The Eyrie's doctors were reporting improvement, but believed that the cast should stay on for now. He watched as several uniformed policemen and several people from the new DA's office scramble through various offices inside the Nightstone Unlimited building.

"Anything?" Matt asked as he poked his head into a filing room.

"Whoever did the filing for all of Nightstone's projects must have been a legal genius," one officer said, "We've found files of a questionable nature that go back to when the company was founded."

"Questionable?" Matt asked.

"The files give listing to some sort of 'virus', but there is no real definition of what it is or what's purpose is," the officer answered, "Some of the stuff that's more recent is apparently Sevarius's plans for the 'Special Police Unit', but since we've found 'Coldsteel' here, Alex Sevarius crippled, and Anton Sevarius missing, that idea was canceled. There's nothing in here that mentions his plans for 'Coldsteel' or if one of the Sevarius's even gave the robot orders."

"Yeah, and Alex Sevarius either denies any involvement or doesn't answer," Matt sighed, "I'm going to go check our computer tech guys."

Matt began making his way to one of Nightstone's various security offices and 'computer mother boards'. Along the way he ran into a man in a black business suit.

"Detective Bluestone, I'm George Lin, I'm from the Mayor's office," the man said.

"Great to see we aren't the only ones working on New Years," Matt growled.

"I'm sorry if this bothers you," Lin answered, "But the Mayor wants a thorough investigation of what was going on here at Nightstone."

"And he'll get one," Matt answered, "Please tell him to give me the time to do it."

"I'm afraid that isn't possible," Lin answered, "This issue is hurting the Mayor in the opinion polls, and it being so close to the end of the last election, we need hard facts to make Nightstone the political villain, and clear the mayor of doing something stupid."

"He did agree to Sevarius's proposal," Matt growled, "Give us time."

"We have no time to give," Lin responded, "I want the entire evidence ready by this time next week. That is all we have."

Matt watched Lin walk out and then continued on to the computer room. Morgan was supervising in there.

"What do we got?" Matt asked.

"A bunch of weird stuff, Detective," Morgan answered, "Look at this."

Morgan motioned to the computer tech officer, who was slightly offended that Morgan was the one talking.

Matt paused to look at the screen.

"Okay the first one is from a security camera from some time ago," the tech man said, "As you see here, Sevarius has emptied a sample of his own blood into some sort of container sitting next to that 'tank' there. I couldn't get any sound, but if you watch carefully over a time lapse… You see. Anton Sevarius steps out of the tank while Anton Sevarius greets him. 'Alex' Sevarius, as he's been called is nothing more than a clone. That's a federal crime. No one is allowed fully clone a human being."

"Anything else?" Matt asked.

"It gets better," the tech man said, and then punched another series of buttons, "This was taken by the same security camera, maybe a few weeks ago. I don't what those two creatures are, but those two look exactly like David and Fox Xanatos."

"He cloned them?" Matt asked, trying to sound surprised.

"I'd imagine so," the tech man chuckled, "Would you get naked and get into one of those tanks?"

"No," Matt answered, "Do you know what the other two things are?"

Morgan shook his head, "I don't even know what they are. Winged dogs, I think, maybe."

"The real question is how did Sevarius get a sample of the Xanatoses DNA," the tech guy said, "I don't believe a missing person's report was ever filed."

"I can go down to the Eyrie Building later and take comments from Xanatos and the gargoyles," Matt answered.

"The gargoyles?" the tech guy asked skeptically, "What makes you think THEY'RE involved in all of this?"

"They're probably involved, sir, and on OUR side," Matt answered, "They live in the castle atop the Eyrie Building. They should know what is going on below them, one way or another. Plus all the onsite evidence indicates that the gargoyles are the ones who made it possible for us to discover what was really going on here."

"There's other footage too," the tech guy interjected before Matt turned to leave, "Here, this was from a different camera. Now I'm not sure who the cat with wings is, but those three 'people' there are the Pack, specifically Hyena, Jackal, and Wolf. All three are known criminals, and you'll forgive me if I go beyond my bounds, they look like they're either working for Sevarius or they have something on Sevarius."

"There's also a room we haven't gotten into," Morgan added, "It's about three floors down from here and in the center of the building. The door's locked, and every Nightstone employee that we've brought in for the investigation doesn't know the code."

"I've heard of that," Matt nodded, "That's one of the things that 'Alex' is keeping silent about. However, we can't charge 'Alex' for being cloned. Anton for cloning but not Alex for being cloned. Keep going through the tapes, there might be more we need."

**Castle Wyvern, Dusk**

As with every evening, as the sun sang slowly in the west, the gargoyle statues on the towers of Castle Wyvern awakened leaving the sound of roars and falling stone. Othello and Desdemona, formally Coldstone and Coldfire were the last to fully break free. Goliath and Elisa quickly leaped from above to join them.

"Sleep well?" Elisa asked.

"Quite well, clan sister," Desdemona acknowledged, "It is… pleasing to be able to sleep again."

"It is good to ALIVE again," Othello added.

"It is good to have you back," Goliath said.

Matt then appeared in the courtyard with Xanatos and Fox and the Guatemalans following him. Elisa was the first of the clan to leap from the tower and glide down to the redheaded detective and the Xanatoses.

"What's up Matt?" Elisa asked, "Everyone arrested that needs to be?"

"Not yet," Matt sighed, "Almost everything points to Anton Sevarius not Alex Sevarius. They know that Anton cloned himself and Mr. and Mrs. Xanatos. I came here to take 'official' statements from Mr. and Mrs. Xanatos here, and now I need your guys's help."

"What is happening?" Goliath demanded.

"Our overall look at Nightstone is pretty much done with the exception of room," Matt answered, "You guys know it as Sevarius's laboratory. Alex Sevarius won't give us the code and none of the lower level employees know the code."

"You need us to knock a door in?" Goliath asked.

"The only way we could do it would be to use explosives," Matt sighed, "They plan to do that tomorrow."

"That's just what I need," Xanatos groaned, "More damage to the building."

"What?" the assembled gargoyles asked in unison looking in Xanatos's direction.

"Nightstone has essentially gone belly up," Xanatos answered, "With the exception of a few minor offices in Europe and in California, the company was concentrated in New York and revolved around the building here in the city. With the repeated 'attacks' on the Nightstone building combined with the fact that it was discovered that Nightstone was the 'origin' of the robotic demon that destroyed the Green, attacked the mayor, hired the Pack and Fang, and tried to mutate several police officers, Nightstone has crashed in the stock-market and the Mayor has seized any capital it DOES have left. Once the investigation is over, the company will be turned over to private sector once again. Since Nightstone has no real CEO anymore and is officially bankrupt, they will have to name an immediate interim CEO and sell the company. Halcyon Renard and I have agreed to make a joint offer. We are each buying half of the company."

"So essentially, as soon as Matt's job is done, you've won the business part of the 'war' with Sevarius," Elisa commented, "The 'war' that Demona probably started when she started Nightstone with Thailog."

"Yes," Xanatos smirked, "More money for Xanatos Enterprises and Cyberbiotics in the long run, and greater protection for you and your clan."

Goliath sighed, "Very well. Elisa, Lexington, and I will accompany you, Detective. Brooklyn, you, Candy, Broadway, Angela, Amy, and Caroline are to patrol. Hudson, remain to aide Xanatos in guarding the castle. Othello, Desdemona, brother, sister, I assume you two would wish some time to yourself."

"Goliath, I'd like to help Lex," Candy stated stepping forward.

Goliath turned to look at the pink female as he heard Xanatos hum corny romance music.

"Let her go, brother," Othello interrupted, "The city has been quiet recently. My mate and I will make a quick patrol. That way we can get better acquainted with our new clan mates."

"Fine," Goliath rumbled, "I guess it couldn't hurt."

"I'll meet you outside Nightstone's front doors," Matt said, "Morgan should be the only other one there, and as you guys know he knows about you guys."

Xanatos, Fox, and the Guatemalans watched Goliath, Elisa, Lexington, and Candy take off for the Nightstone Building and Brooklyn began assigning patrol teams.

"Excuse me, Mr. Xanatos," Zafiro said tapping the billionaire's shoulder, "Since we can not simply wander the world for a new forest to safeguard, we have decided to remain here for the time being."

"We will talk with Elisa later about other methods to protect the world's forests, but staying here will mean that we will have to protect our amigos in defending this city," Obsidiana added, "We were wondering if maybe you could give us some information on this world's laws and so forth?"

"I'm sure Owen would be easily capable of getting the information you need," Xanatos nodded, "Come with me, I'll take you to him."

**Dungeon**

Queen Titania had decided to let Xanatos handle his own business affairs. Her mission in New York was to deal with Sevarius for his crimes against her family. Now the mad doctor was in custody in Wyvern's dungeon. She knew that she was needed on Avalon, but she could not leave her family in the mortal realm hurt by Sevarius. She found the doctor still pacing in his cell.

"I have given you time to think about your course of action," Titania stated, "What have you decided to do?"

"If you're still looking to get a cure for your daughter, then forget it!" Sevarius growled, "I did what I did. They did what they did! I won't do anything that goes against my research."

Titania's eye's narrowed at the mad scientist's remark. It was at times like this that she thought that some Demona's ideas weren't wrong.

"Very well," Titania answered.

The Queen of the Fey then raised her hands and began to chant slowly:

"_Scientist of low morals,_

_you have stuck my family,_

_and deserve to die like all mortals,_

_but a more fitting punishment there shall be,_

_until a cure you give willingly to me."_

As soon as Queen Titania's chant ended, emerald lightning shot from her fingertips, passed through the electric field that kept Sevarius in his cell, and wrapped itself around the mad scientist.

Sevarius cried out in pain as the emerald light wore off. Something was happening to him. He felt throbbing pain in his fingers and toes. He looked down to see his fingernails elongating, growing sharper and more curved, like a cat's claw. The doctor also noticed something else. Dark grey fur was beginning to grow on his hands as well. He pulled the sleeves on his tattered lab coat back and felt his face. There was fur growing there too.

"No!" Sevarius said in a horrified voice, which already sounded slightly different from his normal voice.

Titania watched as Sevarius's eye color changed to a golden-brownish color and his pupils became thin slits like those of small cats and snakes. His ears then became pointed and moved to the top of his head.

Sevarius began screaming again when he felt the bones in his face begin to reshape themselves, forming a feline muzzle. He screamed even loader as his shin bones shortened and his feet elongated and his ankle became stronger. The last thing that happened was the eruption of two jet black bat wings from his back, tearing what remained of his lab coat.

"What…what… what have you done to me?" Sevarius demanded in a rasping animal like voice.

"I have punished you in an appropriate fashion, considering the way you have punished four innocent humans and then my family," Titania answered, "When you give a true cure, the spell will reverse itself. Don't try poison or anything. My spell is not linked to what I think it is but what it actually is. If it's poison, nothing will happen. But, if you give me the cure to all of the other mutates, including Fang, you will immediately change back to your human form."

Sevarius looked down at himself. The Fey Queen had turned him into a lynx based mutate, a form he never intended for himself.

"Change me back!" Sevarius roared sending a week electrical pulse at the force field.

Sevarius's weak blast bounced off of the force field and nailed him in the face. Sevarius got up slowly as he felt his own burnt fur.

"You will change back when you hand me the cure for all the other mutates," Titania answered, "Have a nice day."

With that, Titania vanished leaving an angry, trapped, confused, and defeated Sevarius in his cell.

**Nightstone Unlimited**

Elisa, Goliath, Lexington, and Candy actually had to wait a few minutes before Matt pulled up in his car. The redhead detective had a set of master keys, with which he quickly opened the door and allowed the four gargoyles in.

"Wow," Candy exclaimed, "This is a big place."

"Wait until you've seen the lobby at the Eyrie Building," Elisa chuckled, "Xanatos has a bigger flair for the dramatic."

Goliath and Lexington chuckled slightly as Candy made a confused face at Elisa.

Morgan was waiting just inside.

"Everything's all clear Detective," Morgan said to Matt, and then turned to the assembled gargoyles, "Hello."

Goliath was about answer the uniformed cop's greeting when Morgan took a double take at Elisa.

"You look like…" Morgan began.

"I am," Elisa finished, "How's it going, Morgan?"

"A little weird if you ask me," Morgan chuckled, "Come on Detectives, this way."

"Why did he call you 'Detective'?" Candy whispered up to Elisa, "I thought you said that you got fired?"

"I was fired by the DA because the Quarrymen controlled the city and in their eyes I was a race traitor," Elisa answered, "The DA officially fired me for obscuring justice and being a person of 'questionable loyalty'. In the end only the DA, who fired me, could officially give me my badge back, but she was killed when she discovered that Castaway was playing by his own rules. No one in my precinct wanted me fired, apparently, and Matt been sort of in between man, since I can't currently walk in and share a cup of coffee with my old pals."

Candy said nothing as Elisa turned and ran her talons through Goliath hair.

"Not that my current pals are bad though," Elisa said with a smile.

"Hey cut the PDA back there, you," Matt called back, "I don't need you throwing yourself at Goliath in the middle of my crime scene."

"Yes sir," Elisa chuckled back with a mock salute.

It took awhile to get there, mostly since the elevator systems had not been restored, but eventually the group came to a large set of steel doors. A computer key panel was built into the wall to one side of the door.

"Here we are," Morgan announced, "The door that simply wouldn't open."

Goliath stepped up the door, and tapped it with one talon lightly.

"It's only a simple steal," Goliath announced, "My talons should be able to cut through easy enough. That is depending on the alloy itself."

"The alloy itself?" Morgan asked.

"I've done some research, and it appears that gargoyle bones are what make our talons sharp," Candy explained, "There is no sharp skin there. The skin on our fingers and toes and feet is simply tough enough to survive the continual blows of slamming them into solid stone or walking around barefoot. The bones in our talons however do the real work in all of this. Just like the bones in the claws of cats and bears do for them. Our bones, however, have to be far stronger than anything humans have ever come across so that we can scale stone walls, and apparently also tear through or climb up weak steal alloys and weak forms of other transition metals and almost of the non-transitional and non-radioactive metals. Although I'm just guessing. Does that sound right, Goliath?"

"Yes," Goliath answered, not really understanding half of what Candy said.

"It appears that we have a biologist in our clan now," Elisa whispered into Goliath's ear.

Goliath shook his head and stepped up to the door once more and slammed his talons into the gap between the two doors. He heard gears clank and the sound of automatic beeps. Sevarius or Thailog or Demona had designed the locks so that no gargoyle could easily tear his way through. Goliath out of the corner of his eye watched Elisa slide beneath him. She slammed her talons into the door crack about a fourth of the way up from the floor. She began to try and pry the doors apart from a crouched position while Goliath made his attempts from a standing position.

Lexington and Candy heard a few gears break and something that sounded like an electronic latch begin to buckle, when Candy motioned to Lex to lend a hand. Candy and Lex each took standing positions to one side of Elisa. With the combined efforts of four gargoyles the last of the gears broke and, in what could only be described as an explosion, the last latches holding the door broke and the gargoyles went flying.

"Duck!" Matt yelled as Candy flew into him and Morgan.

Lexington skidded across the other side of the hallway, while Goliath and Elisa fell forward.

Matt was the first to truly walk in. The room was Sevarius's main lab. Scattered instruments lay everywhere. There were several vials of a bluish-green liquid in a specialized holder.

"Here is Sevarius's mutate formula," Goliath said picking up one of the vials carefully.

Matt shuddered as he looked at it, "And to think I almost got injected with that stuff."

"Hey what are these things?" Candy asked from across the room, holding up what looked to be a little bug.

Lexington was closest, and upon inspection, the olive green gargoyle knew exactly what it was.

"It's one of Sevarius's little mosquitoes," Lex exclaimed, "You know, the ones he used to make the first clones!"

"First?" Morgan asked suddenly.

"He's referring to how Sevarius got Fox and Xanatos's DNA," Matt answered, "They said there was an abnormal amount of mosquitoes around the castle during a short period of time. Fumigation didn't help. Repellents didn't help, and it stopped as suddenly as it started. I'm betting this is our means that Sevarius used to gather DNA samples he needed from people who weren't exactly willing."

Goliath and Elisa nodded.

"Lexington, you and Candy help Detective Bluestone with whatever computer help he needs," Goliath ordered, "Elisa and I will wait outside the door."

**Over Manhattan**

Caroline glided a little wobbly and slightly behind Othello and Desdemona. She was starting to catch on a bit more on how her wings actually worked, but she also found herself trying to lag behind and below the two newly restored gargoyles.

"Come on," Desdemona called down, "Our patrol is almost over."

"I'm sorry," Caroline responded, "I just thought that you and Othello would like…uh…some private time?"

"The clan is in need of our services," Othello answered back, "There will be plenty of time later."

Caroline was about to answer when a group of Quarrymen rounded a corner carrying what appeared to be pamphlets in their hands and some sort of handgun in a holster on their hip.

"Look!" one Quarryman shouted.

"Great, we haven't even posted all of these flyers yet," another grumbled, "Kill them!"

The group dropped the pamphlets and drew the pistols on Caroline, Othello, and Desdemona. The next thing Caroline knew was that she was dodging what looked to be like laser blasts. Still not entirely used to gliding, she soon crashed into the abandoned alley below.

"This one will be an easy kill," one Quarryman chuckled as he stepped forward.

He was about to pull the trigger to his laser gun when Othello dove and landed right on him. The man was knocked out instantly, but Othello's efforts only concentrated the other five Quarrymen's shots at the two of them. Othello leaped across the alley and scaled up the wall of a nearby building. Caroline meanwhile cloaked her wings and dove behind a dumpster.

Desdemona looked on the small battle scene with a mix shock and horror. She was glad that Othello had scaled the wall and got back into the air and was preparing to dive on the Quarrymen from the rear, while she moved to dive in from the front. However, Desdemona was worried about Caroline. The blue skinned female had dove behind a dumpster and looked more like she was hiding than trying to fight. Desdemona however soon had to forget her concerns as the Quarrymen below her spotted both her and her mate and began firing skyward.

Caroline peeped out from behind the dumpster she'd dove behind. She saw Othello and Desdemona circling above as the Quarrymen fired at them. She slowly watched Othello take on laser blast to one wing and begin to crash toward the ground below, and he would have, if Desdemona had not managed to get him onto a nearby roof. The Quarrymen turned to follow. Carolina moved into a crouched position behind the dumpster. He heart was filled with terror. She considered herself ready for maybe a simple mugger armed with a knife. A bunch of militant members of an anti-gargoyle hate group were a different matter, but with Othello wounded, and Desdemona rushing to his aide, Caroline had to do something.

Suddenly, an idea occurred to Caroline. The dumpster. It was on wheels, and she had been repeatedly told that she was far stronger physically then she was before. She began pushing the large garbage container toward the group of Quarrymen, who were looking for a way to get to the roof where Desdemona and Othello were. Once the dumpster got rolling, it actually went faster, and finally, Caroline gave it one hard shove, and the entire thing rolled into the group of Quarrymen. Most were knocked out, and those that weren't were disarmed and confused. Caroline watched Desdemona dive from the roof and knock out the remaining conscious Quarrymen.

"I'm sorry," Caroline said slowly.

"You did fine," Desdemona encouraged, "You took them out with the dumpster."

"Only because I ducked behind it like a coward," Caroline argued, "I coulda done something, and your mate got hurt because of it. I will never be used to all of this. I don't really like fighting. I'm not fit to be a gargoyle. I never wanted to be this way in the first place. And if it weren't for me, they would have ignored us."

Desdemona grouped the unconscious Quarrymen at a street corner and wrapped them with a stop sign.

"The Quarrymen will always be a problem until we can persuade the bulk of the population that we aren't monsters," Desdemona answered, "We all know that you, Amy, and Candy didn't chose for this to happen to you. We all know that you are the least interested in the fighting that comes along with protecting the city. But the unfortunate fact of the matter is that it happened. You and your friends are gargoyles now, and the clan will need your help in protecting this city. And you took them out in this case. Give it time and you will be as fine a warrior as anyone else in the clan."

As Caroline moved to follow Desdemona up to the roof of the building that the golden female had earlier dove from, Caroline muttered quietly to herself, "But I don't WANT to be a warrior. I just want to be human again."

**Castle Wyvern, Three hours later**

The entire clan was gathered when Goliath, Elisa, Candy, and Lex returned to the castle. They hadn't found much else. Sevarius's specimen trays were empty, but Lex was able to work out some of Sevarius's plans on the computer. The lab computer seemed to be the only place where the doctor didn't cover his tracks. Once everyone had given their reports on what had gone on, Goliath and Elisa head toward the library. Othello and Desdemona watched them.

"It seems our brother enjoys his new mate more than the old one," Othello commented quietly.

"His new mate has not tried to kill him, the clan, and humanity in general dozens of times over," Desdemona pointed out, "I've also seen Elisa more with the clan in the last week or so than I saw Demona with clan from when we were hatched till the time of the massacre."

"Our sister was always secretive," Othello added, "But there was a time when Goliath loved her."

"Things change," Desdemona sighed, "Demona has turned her back on us and rejected Goliath. Goliath turned to a female that loved him and supported him through all of this apparently."

"They are a good pair also," Othello commented, "Just like we were always and will always be a good pair."

"Thank you, my love," Desdemona smiled, "Come. We have the rest of the night off. I think we've earned some time in peace together. Don't you?"

"Of course," Othello smiled back.

Brooklyn watched Othello and Desdemona glide off into the night, holding hands. He sat alone. Or at least he thought he was.

"There you are!" came Amy's voice from behind him.

Brooklyn turned slowly, "Amy? What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you actually," Amy answered, "I'd like to thank you for hanging out with me and all."

"Anything I could do," Brooklyn shrugged looking off in the direction that Desdemona and Othello had glided off in.

"They love each other, don't they?" Amy asked.

"Yes," Brooklyn nodded, "They were in love and mated long before Goliath had any interest in Demona or knowledge of Elisa. Long before I met Maggie or Angela, and crashed on both of them."

"You're not still chasing those two are you?" Amy asked.

"No," Brooklyn sighed, "I'm mostly content to let Broadway and Angela, Goliath and Elisa, Othello and Desdemona, Xanatos and Fox, and Talon and Maggie have their romantic evenings alone."

Amy wrapped her arm around Brooklyn's shoulders.

"You know there are other females in your clan now," Amy pointed out.

Brooklyn looked back at her.

"I think you're cute," Amy said bluntly, "It must be the beak. You wanna go out sometime?"

"Go out?" Brooklyn asked, almost falling off of the tower.

"You know, date," Amy answered, "I like you a lot. You're cute. Besides this isn't a big commitment thing, if you're worried about that."

"You want to date me?" Brooklyn asked in a surprised voice.

"Yes!" Amy exclaimed like she were talking to a brick, "I've said 'I like you' and 'you're cute' and you're just now getting the hint?"

"No, of course not," Brooklyn stuttered, "I was just testing you."

Amy raised a brow ridge skeptically, "Sure."

Brooklyn then laughed, "Okay you got me. You got me. My mind was elsewhere."

Amy was about to say more when Brooklyn puckered the lips of his beak and gave Amy a polite kiss on the cheek.

"What did you have in mind?" Brooklyn asked.

Lexington found Candy admiring herself in a mirror placed in one of the castle's guest rooms.

"You look nice," Lex said.

Candy jumped back a few feet, not realizing anyone was there.

"Hi Lex!" she answered smiling, "You really think I look good?"

Lex nodded, "You are the most beautiful gargoyle that I've ever seen."

Candy blushed a little bit, "More beautiful than Elisa or Angela or Desdemona?"

"Yes, and besides they're mated," Lex answered, "It's not proper to chase a female that has already chosen a mate."

"Do you like me?" Candy asked.

Lex could barely nod, "Yes. You're very smart and you've taught me a lot about science and stuff."

"And you've taught me some bits about computers," Candy added.

"So, uh… are you interested in all in like… going out sometime?" Lex asked, "We know of a movie theater where we can see movies for free."

"Sure," Candy smiled and then kissed Lex on the check and could barely contain her giggling when he blushed.

Angela and Broadway sat side by side on the sofa in the clan's TV room. Normally, Hudson and Bronx were relaxing in here when they weren't on patrol, but apparently Trixie had given Bronxmore energy than Hudson could stand, and he left the two beasts in the courtyard and went to visit Robbins. They were watching an old movie that had been in Xanatos's possession. It was sort of a romantic comedy that gave a sort of light hearted atmosphere to the entire situation.

The library was completely silent, save for Goliath's voice. He had been reading aloud from the novel War and Peace, and was only a quarter of the way through when he and Elisa's mating ceremony took place. Unfortunately the business with the Mage and then with Sevarius had kept him from going any farther.

Elisa meanwhile lay across the couch with her wings cloaked, most of her torso resting on Goliath's lap. She watched Goliath move his focus from the book to her after she had given a slight sigh of contentment.

"Finished already?" Elisa asked.

"No," Goliath chuckled, shaking his head, "If you aren't interested, I could find a different book, or we could go for a glide. It is a nice night tonight."

"We're fine where we are, my love," Elisa answered, "I like it when you read to me. Keep going. I am content."

Goliath carefully lifted Elisa's head with one hand and rubbed his brow ridges to hers, "Very well, my Elisa."

Meanwhile, Xanatos was in the middle of something slightly different. The Guatemalans were still watching tapes in one of the Eyrie's video conference rooms with Owen, and Xanatos was occupied with something far different. His heightened Canine sense of smell detected a curiously attractive odor. He had been following the scent on all fours for the past few moments. As he neared the room he and Fox shared, the scent got stronger. He then noticed pieces of Fox's clothing discarded.

Xanatos slowly approached the bed. Fox was there, laying flat on her stomach, wings laying flat on the mattress. The scent Xanatos had been following were now far stronger. Fox gave questioning and yet teasing bark, to which Xanatos only answered with a low growl, before he leapt onto her back.

**The End?...**


	6. Heat

All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of SN.

Note: I'm disregarding the events in the "Goliath Chronicles", with the exception of "The Journey" because I do not wish to use the rest of the "Goliath Chronicles" as canon to my story. This story takes place immediately "New Year."

Heat

By SN/TVfan

Email: Sam_Nary

**Eyrie Building, Shortly after dawn**

Owen quietly walked into the room that he had left the Guatemalans in while they watched various tapes on the laws of the United States and New York City, and the culture of America. What he saw made him blink slowly. All four of the gargoyles were encased in stone, just like the Wyvern Clan was above him for the day. Now a gargoyle in stone during the daylight hours was not necessarily surprising. However, the Guatemalan gargoyles were supposed to be immune to this condition.

"Unca Own," came the voice of a young toddler.

Owen turned to see young Alex standing in the doorway.

"Master Alex," Owen began, "What are you doing here? You should be asleep; you had a long night last night."

"I heard noises," Alex announced.

Owen blinked, although he blinked in such a way that one would have confused it for normal.

"What noises?" Owen asked.

Owen was curious as to what could make the toddler come to him complaining of noises. The internal plumbing that Xanatos had installed in the castle was quiet. And Alex was completely used to the gargoyle's awakening roars, and those wouldn't be heard until the next sunset.

"Strange noises," Alex answered, "From mommy and daddy's room."

Owen walked forward and picked up the toddler. The Guatemalans could obviously wait. If something was in Xanatos's room and making 'strange noises', Alex could be in danger, and therefore, Puck was needed.

When Owen had arrived outside Xanatos's door, Owen soon understood what Alex was talking about. Two growling moan was heard from inside. Owen knocked quietly on the door.

"Mr. Xanatos?" Owen asked, "Is everything alright in there?"

A more angry growl came from inside, and none of the earlier growls stopped.

Owen looked down to Alex in his arms, "Master Alex, I do not want you to enter your parents room for the time being, do you understand me?"

"Yes Unca Owen," Alex answered, "Why?"

"Lets just say, that it is something that you should not see," Owen answered slowly and half nervously.

**Nightstone Unlimited**

Matt quietly drank coffee from a styrofoam cup as some of the last bits of evidence were taken out of the building.

"I'm glad we're done here," Morgan said coming up beside him, "This place gives me the creeps and the stuff that lead up to this was just weird."

"We still need to keep a look out for Anton Sevarius," Matt said, "He's the prime suspect, after all."

Morgan was about to say more when a man that Matt instantly recognized came around the corner and flashed an FBI badge and ID card to one of the uniformed officers.

"Good morning, Matt," the man smiled.

"Hacker," Matt growled defensively.

"Um, old acquaintances?" Morgan asked.

"Old friends really," Hacker answered, "Could the Detective and I have a few words in private?"

"Uh, sure," Morgan answered, as he backed off.

"What are you doing here?" Matt growled at the Illuminati agent.

"Wondering how you lived," Hacker answered, "The council is curious too. And I'm in hot water because you lived. Although I'm also curious."

"I thought the message tape was the bomb," Matt answered.

"Ah, dumb luck," Hacker nodded, "Seems to work wonders in this town."

"What do you want?" Matt demanded, making sure his gun was within hand's reach.

"I'm not here to kill you," Hacker said, "Although I should have earlier. The council wants me to keep an eye on you. It appears that since you survived, the council has become curious."

"So this is your version of 'big brother'?" Matt asked.

"Yes," Hacker smiled, "I'll be seeing a fair amount of you for the time being."

**Abandoned Warehouse**

Jackal used his cybernetic eye to take a closer look at Canis's broken muzzle. The clone seemed to be excited by something, but Jackal and Hyena had been more than capable of restraining him, while Wolf restrained Vulpine, who seemed to be equally excited.

"What do you suppose is going on with these two?" Hyena asked.

"I don't know, but I will say, that with the cybernetic eye equipment, I could be a great doctor," Jackal gloated, "Canis's muzzle is healing nicely."

"To bad no one would come to you," Hyena replied.

"Yeah, I'd charge way too much," Jackal answered, "Speaking of which, we need to make some money. Anyone know of a bank nearby or with really bad security?"

"To us, any bank has bad security," Hyena laughed, "Although I can't believe we're sinking that low."

"Money is money," Jackal said, "We need it to attract attention, and banks have money."

**Castle Wyvern, Dusk**

The gargoyles awoke to the new night as they always had. Roaring loudly as their stone shells broke free of their bodies. Elisa heard a quiet mewing sound from the far end of the tallest tower as she shrugged the last bits of stone from her wings.

"Hey Cagney," Elisa called to the cat, "You hungry?"

The grey cat mewed a positive answer.

"Oh isn't Owen supposed to feed you during the day?" Elisa asked out loud as she picked the cat up.

"The cat has been fed," came Owen's voice from the stairs, "The cat is simply hungry all the time."

Elisa quietly rubbed the cat's head and watched Owen walk up.

"Good evening, Elisa, Goliath," Owen greeted.

"Good evening, Owen," Goliath rumbled, "What is going on?"

"Nothing dangerous," Owen answered, "But I'd think it would be better if the clan remained outside tonight."

"What?!" Goliath growled as the rest of the clan began arriving on the top of the tower to see what was going on.

"There is a situation going on with Mr. and Mrs. Xanatos that I'd presume you do not wish to see," Owen answered.

A strange howl echoed through the night and the wall of the castle.

"What the devil…" Hudson began.

"I believe that Fox is currently in… well, heat would be the term used to describe animals in this condition," Owen said.

"Heat?" Caroline asked nervously.

"It's the period of time when female animals are capable of becoming pregnant," Candy answered, "More official terms are estrus and in humans, the same system is in the menstrual cycle."

Another howl echoed into the night. Trixie began cowering at Bronx's side.

"How is this possible?" Elisa asked, "Fox has been mutated but is essentially still human. Human women don't do that during… that time of the month."

"I am unsure, and I will have a little talk with Sevarius about this," Owen answered, "However, I've been much more busy with making sure that Mr. and Mrs. Xanatos's activities did not take them into areas where the staff could hear them or into areas where Alex is. I've actually had him flown to Maine to visit Mr. Xanatos's father."

"They aren't staying in one place to do this?" Brooklyn asked in voice that was half curious and half shocked.

"Yes," Owen answered simply.

"Wait, if Fox is in 'heat' now," Elisa began, "What about…?"

Elisa quickly turned and vaulted the tower walls and began gliding off into the night.

"What was that about?" Othello asked, curiously.

"I'd presume she's gone to check on her brother in the Labyrinth. It could be possible that Maggie is in 'heat' as well," Goliath commented looking off in Elisa's direction.

"But we've known Maggie and Talon for years," Brooklyn argued, "She's never done anything like this."

"Our breeding cycle goes every twenty years," Desdemona remarked, "How do we know that a mutate has a different breeding cycle than those of animals, humans, or gargoyles."

An even loader howl echoed through the night soon after.

**The Labyrinth**

Elisa nervously made her way through the tunnels on the way to the Labyrinth. The shelter that Talon an the mutates operated. As she approached she saw Delilah standing guard outside the door.

"Elisa!" the half-clone of Elisa and Demona greeted her in an excited voice.

"Hello, Delilah," Elisa responded, "May I come in?"

"Of course," Delilah answered, hugging Elisa, "You are friend."

"Thanks," Elisa responded.

Delilah lead Elisa in and once Elisa was escorted to the main rooms where the mutates and the clones lived, Delilah left to return to her guard post. The next person that Elisa ran into was Talon, coming out of one of the Labyrinth's bathrooms.

"Derek!" Elisa exclaimed in surprise.

"Elisa!" Talon teased back in fake surprise.

"Um, is everything alright down here?" Elisa asked.

Talon looked over at his sister questioningly, "Yes, why shouldn't there be? Is something wrong at the castle?"

"Strange you should mention that," Elisa commented.

"What's going on?" Talon demanded, grabbing Elisa's arms.

"Well, uh, I don't know how to say this, but uh… well, Fox is in…" Elisa stuttered.

"Talon? What's going on?" Maggie asked coming out from the kitchen.

Elisa nearly looked like she was going to faint after seeing where Maggie came from. Claw following close behind didn't help.

"I'm trying to figure that out!" Talon exclaimed looking back at Maggie.

"Fox is in heat and she and Xanatos are 'doin' it' all over the castle, and Owen had to send Alex to Maine, and we can't go inside, and I was worried that you were…" Elisa began saying very quickly.

"That Maggie was in the same condition?" Talon asked.

"I'm not an animal," Maggie protested.

Elisa stepped back obviously embarrassed.

"I'm not saying you are," Elisa said nervously, "I just…"

"You wanted to walk in on us, didn't you?" Talon teased.

"I did not," Elisa argued back, while Maggie growled "Talon" at the same time.

"I was just concerned," Elisa finally managed to say.

Talon put one arm on Elisa's shoulder and looked to Maggie, "I think we'd better look into this."

"Talon!" Maggie growled, "This is something we need to stay out of!"

"We need to figure out what's going on, and try to see if we can help Goliath and the others keep order," Talon argued, "They have wings, Maggie. Elisa's already said 'they're doin' it all over the castle'. What's to stop them from going OUTSIDE the castle?"

**Dungeon**

Sevarius paced his cell angrily. He couldn't believe that that witch and turned him into a mutate. They were supposed to be his slaves, not the other way around. Now the only way to cure himself of the condition was to give a real cure for all the other mutates that he had created. He had to destroy his own work to regain, at least a piece, of what he wanted.

"I'll make that fairy witch pay," Sevarius promised himself.

I would not make threats on the Queen of the Third Race if I were you, Doctor," came the bland voice of Owen Burnett from the dungeon's doorway.

Sevarius glared up at the blonde assistant and vocally growled at him.

"Still angry I see," Owen said, "I will come straight to the point. Mr. and Mrs. Xanatos are currently mating like rabbits. I believe Mrs. Xanatos has come into heat and that is causing this problem. I want to know what you have done, and I want to know now."

"If I don't?" Sevarius asked.

"I will let Titania kill you in the slowest possible way she knows," Owen answered slowly, "Which what she wanted to do from the beginning."

Sevarius stopped to listen and finally did recognize the growls and howls that were echoing throughout the castle.

"Well, Mr. Burnett, I'd be quite happy to tell you," Sevarius said, "This after all ties into my original plans."

"What?" Owen growled in an icy tone.

"The term 'mutate' is quite appropriate for the mutates," Sevarius began, "They are obviously not human, but neither are they really quite animals. Some very general biologists could call them animal hybrids, but truly that isn't right either, because the genetic material of the animals used in the mutate projects are totally contradictive. No cat could or would ever bread with bats or electric eels. No dog would either. Now, physically it might be possible for them to go through the motions, but no offspring could ever be produced."

"Get to the point, Sevarius," Owen ordered.

"Just because they were originally human and have been mutated does not mean that they are sterile," Sevarius answered, "My formula, because I was combining the DNA of humans with the DNA of three different animal species, would effect every aspect of the human that takes my formula. Even that human's reproductive organs would be affected. Now, when your boss had me create the first batch of mutates, he emphasized gargoyle form, not necessarily a new species. So I cut back much of the certain parts of the animal DNA that went into the formula. When I made the formula that transformed your boss and his wife in revenge for firing me, I didn't do that."

"What are you saying?" Owen demanded.

"Xanatos and Fox are, thanks to me, more of a new species than human freaks, complete with their own breeding seasons," Sevarius said plainly.

"You mean?" Owen said in as much horror as he could muster.

"Xanatos and Fox will keep breeding like rabbits until Fox believes she is pregnant," Sevarius said with a smirk, "Now I'd hoped this would have happened earlier, but I guess these things take time. I'll tell you this also, if Fox does become pregnant, and I deliver a cure, the cure will only affect Fox, and when it comes time for the child to be born, it will likely be a stillbirth and if the infant survives, Fox will die in childbirth."

"That means if you do deliver a cure, Fox will have to wait until after the child is born to take it," Owen surmised.

"Yes," Sevarius nodded, "But because the child was born this way, if it ever takes the cure, it will die."

There was a brief flash of light, and the form of Owen was replaced by Puck. Puck waived his arms and Sevarius found himself pinned to the far wall of his cell as the force field in front of him shut down.

"You've been a very naughty man, Dr. Sevarius," Puck said slowly, "I think I need to teach you a lesson!"

Puck then snapped his fingers and a giant contraption, which was used by trap set drummers to hit the bass drum with by tapping their foot on it, appeared in front of Sevarius. The mallet came up to Sevarius's gut.

"What do you plan to do with that?" Sevarius demanded.

"Jumping jacks," Puck answered.

Elsewhere, in the Eyrie Building, the four statues of the Guatemalan clan woke up for the night. Zafiro stretched and then turned to the others.

"We should go to where Goliath and his clan are," Zafiro said, "They are probably preparing to assign their patrols. It would be wise for us to understand how they work."

His clan mates nodded in agreement, and they walked out of the room. Once Zafiro and his clan got to the castle level of the Eyrie Building they heard a dramatic roar and growl coming from one of the rooms.

"What was that?" Obsidiana asked in curious and terrified voice.

"I don't know," Zafiro answered, "But it came from over there."

The four Guatemalans edged themselves closer to the source of the noise. As they neared the sound's source, they began to walk quieter and more purposefully. Zafiro was the first to poke his head around the corner into the other room. When the others heard a strange gasp come from him they poked their heads around to. They all then gasped in unison.

Lying in the center of the room were Fox and Xanatos, both naked, and only Fox's outstretched wings and luckily placed furniture, kept the Guatemalans from seeing anything they didn't want to. The four Guatemalans then carefully backed away.

"We didn't see that," Jade said quietly.

The others then nodded.

**Courtyard**

Elisa, Maggie, and Talon arrived at the courtyard with a series of quiet thumps. The rest of the clan was still sitting about the courtyard, and the roars, howls, and growls of Fox and Xanatos could still be heard.

"I take it everything was normal in the Labyrinth?" Goliath asked.

"Yes," Elisa answered, still somewhat embarrassed.

"Have they tried to go outside yet?" Maggie asked.

"Only once while we were in stone sleep," Broadway answered.

"Thankfully, Owen was able to use his powers as Puck to keep them inside, but I don't think that will be enough to contain them," Goliath added, "We must do something. Their behavior is most irrational. If they were to get out…"

"They'd get themselves into serious trouble," Brooklyn finished.

"What can we do?" Angela asked, "There are lots of doors and windows that they could use to leave the castle."

"And there aren't enough of us to keep them from using one of them," Goliath sighed.

"And there's nothing to stop them from using their electrical powers on us if we do block their path," Talon sighed, "Is there anyway we could stop them?"

"The safest course of action would be to make sure they remain in the castle," Othello grunted, "I, for one, do not want interfere if we don't have to."

"Agreed," Goliath rumbled, "All we need to do is make sure they don't leave the castle. I want everyone to simply glide around the castle in wide circles. Stay away from the windows, but stay close to see if they try. If they try to leave, dive on them, but do not hurt them."

The clan nodded in agreement as Zafiro and the Guatemalan gargoyles came out. It took awhile, but they agreed to help once Goliath had explained the plan.

Goliath and Elisa quietly glided together for several minutes as they listened to the sounds coming from the inside of the castle.

"Goliath?" Elisa asked.

"Yes?" Goliath responded.

Elisa looked over to Goliath, a look of obvious worry on her face, "We're not going to be like that in eight years, are we?"

Goliath shook his head, "I will not say that a gargoyle's mating season is quiet, but it is not like this. We would also prefer to keep our own privacy. From what Owen has described, Xanatos and Fox are acting as though this was beyond their control and wouldn't even notice if they were caught."

"But am I going to behave like an animal?" Elisa asked, "Parading myself around for the clan to see? Demanding in some way that…"

"No," Goliath interrupted, "A gargoyle will take to the air to escape any prying eyes during our mating season. It is, actually the male that is really driven. You will simply try to get away. Um…you would only…uh… become… aroused… uh… after I… um… catch you."

Elisa only gulped, "I don't believe this."

Goliath was about to try and say something to reassure her when suddenly the sounds below them ceased. He looked up to Brooklyn and Amy gliding across the battlements from him. His second only shrugged and landed on one of the towers.

"I guess they're finished," Elisa commented.

Fox and Xanatos, wrapped in blankets, were seated on a couch and being served coffee by Owen. It was obviously clear that the two mutates were upset and that Owen was trying to calm them down.

"I can't believe this," Xanatos muttered weakly.

"Did we really disturb Alex with all of this?" Fox asked.

Owen looked down and slowly said, "Yes Mrs. Xanatos."

"Oh my God," Fox muttered putting her face in her hands.

Xanatos noticed Goliath and Elisa entering the room, and the rest of the clan behind them.

"We didn't disturb you, did we?" Xanatos asked.

"Surprised would be the better word," Goliath said, "We didn't think…"

"That Sevarius would turn us into animals?" Fox moaned.

"That something like this would happen," Goliath finished.

"We're freaks!" Fox cried, "I can't believe we did this. We scared Alex, disturbed you, and ran around naked and acted like animals!"

Goliath sighed and turned to Owen, "Can you explain why this happened? Something that could make them feel better?"

Owen straightened his glasses, "I'm afraid not. When Sevarius mutated Mr. and Mrs. Xanatos, he did it with the intention of creating a new sentient species."

"Sentient?" Hudson asked.

"Currently by nature there are three sentient races, Gargoyles, Humans, and Oberon's Children," Owen answered, "Gargoyles developed through a mixture of evolution and magic; the Third Race developed solely by magic; and humans are solely a product of evolution. Using science, Sevarius was able to create a fourth sentient species."

"Mutates?" Talon asked.

"In a sense," Owen responded, "But, Talon, you and others would technically be an underdeveloped version of Sevarius's new species. Partially because when Mr. Xanatos had Sevarius begin the mutate program, the emphasis was to create a form that mimicked gargoyles. Not to create an entirely new race of creatures."

Owen then looked to Fox and Xanatos. Xanatos seemed slightly curious as to what was going on and Fox looked utterly depressed.

"We should take this to another room," Owen said calmly, "Neither Mrs. nor Mr. Xanatos, are in any condition to hear what's needed to be said."

Outside the room, the clan gathered in a loose circle around Owen.

"Now," Owen said, "You will all need to be calm and supportive with all of this. I've had to use my abilities as Puck to figure most of this out, since Sevarius's information, while informative, was not entirely to be trusted. By creating a new sentient species, Sevarius done something that many geneticists are only able to accomplish in movies. Sadly, the manipulations involving animal DNA on Mr. and Mrs. Xanatos have created a breeding cycle that is entirely like those of animals. Neither of them could control themselves when Fox came into heat."

"Is she?" Maggie asked.

"Fox is pregnant, yes," Owen answered, "I haven't told her yet though. What is worse is that we can not be certain how long it will be before she comes into heat again, and whether that time is determined by a set period of time, like gargoyles, humans, and the fey, or whether it is determined by the presence of her children, like many animals."

"She will have to know sooner or later," Elisa said.

"I know," Owen answered, "I'll try to figure something out. Right now they simply need time to recover from everything."

Owen then turned and walked off in a manner that seemed that he was just as depressed by the situation as his employers.

Goliath then turned to Talon and Maggie.

"I would be most appreciative if you would help Owen with anything he needs for the day," Goliath said slowly, "It has been apparent to me, at least that Owen and Xanatos are fairly good friends."

"Yeah, if Owen ever got married, I'd be that Xanatos would be his best man," Brooklyn joked.

"Now is not the time," Goliath growled.

"We'll do what we can, Goliath," Talon answered.

**One week later**

Wolf came into the small office that Jackal had been running in the Pack's hideout.

"Canis and Vulpine seem to have settled down," Wolf announced.

"That's good," Jackal nodded, "That means we can take Vulpine out on whatever missions we can find next."

"If we can find one," Wolf snarled.

"Don't worry," Jackal answered, "A bank here and a bank there and someone will surely want to hire us."

"Someone had better," Wolf growled.

**Castle Wyvern**

Fox staggered weakly out of one of the castle's bathrooms. She then slowly sat down on a couch. She couldn't explain it. Talon and Maggie had still been around and were probably helping Owen somewhere. David had left to do some work somewhere in the castle, leaving Fox alone in her large bedroom. Her mind ran from thought to though with no real coherency.

Owen greeted Petros Xanatos in Maine, when it was safe to bring Alex back, and Fox was now becoming concerned over the fact that neither she nor David had told the old fisherman what had happened to his son and daughter-in-law. Alex was also a blaze with questions. Questions that Fox didn't care to answer. She only cried when the toddler asked her why she was apologizing so much to him.

Now on top of all this, she was feeling dreadfully sick in the mornings, and it would continue until nearly noon. Fox wrapped her wings around her and put her hands to her face and cried for a few minutes. She only lifted her head when Owen walked in with a tray of food in his hands.

"I thought you were hungry, Mrs. Xanatos," Owen explained, setting the food down on a coffee table.

"Thank you Owen, but I've been pretty sick recently," Fox sighed, "I don't believe that I'm fit to eat anything."

"You are perfectly fine, Mrs. Xanatos," Owen replied calmly.

"Fine?" Fox demanded, "Owen, last week David and I were… uh…more active than a five year old on ten gallons of soda. Now I'm throwing up all the time. How can I be fine?"

Owen sighed, "Your morning sickness will pass, Mrs. Xanatos."

"What did you just say?" Fox growled, half out of shock.

Owen sighed again, "I've been trying to find the right words for this, but I guess there aren't any, so I might as well say it."

"Say what?" Fox demanded getting to her feet.

"Last week when you and Mr. Xanatos were behaving… differently," Owen began, "You were behaving that way because you were in heat and producing a pheromone that was attracting Mr. Xanatos to you."

"I figured that much out!" Fox growled, "Explain what is going on now!"

"Well, Mrs. Xanatos," Owen shuddered, "What is happening now is a direct result of what happened then. When you came into heat, your body was… uh…physically ready… to have… a child."

"You mean I'm…" Fox began, eyes opening wide with shock.

"You are pregnant, Mrs. Xanatos," Owen finished.

"Oh God," Fox sighed, collapsing back into the couch's cushions, "I'm an animal."

"Do you want the pregnancy aborted, Mrs. Xanatos?" Owen asked.

"I don't know," Fox sighed, "I was kinda looking forward to maybe having a little brother or sister for Alex, but I don't know. I just don't know?"

"I will keep that option open, Mrs. Xanatos," Owen offered faithfully.

"No, Owen, I'll work my way through this," Fox sighed, "Does David know?"

"Not yet Mrs. Xanatos," Owen answered.

"I'll tell him," Fox said.

"As you wish, Mrs. Xanatos," Owen answered.

As Owen left, Fox slumped into the back of the couch and sighed.

That night the gargoyles woke up to the calm they normally expected at Castle Wyvern. Fox and Xanatos were there as each gargoyle broke free from its stone shell.

"Good evening, Xanatos, Fox," Goliath said politely, "Is everything okay?"

"We're fine Goliath," Xanatos said with a weak nod.

"Everything that's happened over the past week will take a little getting used to," Fox added.

"We're here for you if you need us," Elisa said.

"And for that, we are thankful, Goliath, Elisa," Xanatos said, "I have a feeling that we will need your help."

Goliath nodded, "Is there anything you need right now?"

"No, go out and have a good patrol," Xanatos smirked, "Fox and I will hold down the fort."

**The Labyrinth**

Maggie sat quietly on her and Talon's bed in the Labyrinth. An old family photo album sat in her lap as she quietly looked at each picture. It showed images of what had to be a very happy family. It seemed to be a story book family to Maggie. A man and woman happily married with three children playing a board game in the living room. Two were tan skinned girls and the third was a fairly dark skinned boy. The eldest looked like she was in around 11 or maybe 13. The boy looked like he was a few years younger and the third child looked a few years younger than the boy.

"Looking at the old album my mother brought down?" Talon asked, walking into the room.

Maggie watched Talon come in and sit down beside her.

"I am," Maggie answered, "You grew up with the perfect family."

"We were never perfect," Talon chuckled.

"Maybe so," Maggie admitted, "But the pictures are perfect."

Talon wrapped one arm around Maggie's shoulders and sighed, "I know you want a family, Maggie. We have been trying; it just looks like it's something that we can't have."

"It's all I want," Maggie answered, "Fox is pregnant again, Elisa has mentioned that in eight years she'll be able to become pregnant, and who knows what your other sister is doing."

"I believe he's a Fey," Talon answered.

"Talon!" Maggie screamed, "You know what I mean. It seems that everyone we know will either have a family in the future, or already has a family now."

"So why not you?" came a new voice from outside the door.

Talon stood up surprised, and ready to fight a possible attacker. He relaxed only slightly when Owen Burnett came in.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your private life, Talon," Owen said in his normal monotone, "But I've been able to collect some information out of Sevarius that I think you might want to know."

"He's given a cure?" Talon asked.

Owen adjusted his glasses, "No, the information I've been able to obtain is more about you that what is needed to deliver a cure."

"What is it?" Maggie asked curiously.

"I am to understand that you wish to have a family?" Owen asked.

Talon looked down, slightly embarrassed, "Yes. Unfortunately we haven't had any luck in that… department."

"I'm starting to think we're sterile now," Maggie sighed.

"You aren't," Owen answered, "I've looked over the notes that Sevarius made during the original mutate projects that Mr. Xanatos had executed. While Mr. Xanatos did not allow Sevarius to turn you fully into his 'new species', the mutagenic formula that you were injected with did not only affect your physical form."

"What do you mean?" Talon asked.

"The mutagenic agent that Sevarius used has had some minor effects on your reproductive system," Owen explained, "This is contrary to Mr. Xanatos's instructions. If Sevarius had followed them from the beginning, conceiving children would be as easy for you as is would for any human couple. I believe this is probably something of Sevarius's to try and get what he wanted in the most discreet way possible."

"Meaning?" Maggie and Talon asked slowly, becoming impatient with Owen's explanation.

"Ms. Reed's 'breeding cycle' is like that of humans," Owen answered, "For a short period of time each month, it should be physically possible for you to conceive a child."

"We've tried!" Talon argued.

"You didn't let me finished," Owen answered back, "Unfortunately, thanks to Sevarius's manipulations, Ms. Reed needs intense… stimulation in order to ovulate."

"You mean we gotta?" Maggie asked.

"Yes," Owen answered.

"Like Fox and Xanatos?" Talon asked.

"Yes," Owen answered.

"Last week?" Maggie asked.

"Yes," Owen answered, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm in need of a long nap."

"Nap," Talon asked.

"I do not like talking about such issues," Owen answered, "Let's leave it at that."

Maggie and Talon watched Owen leave. Both noted that he did look rather uncomfortable, at least as uncomfortable as Owen could be.

"I don't think I want a family that bad," Maggie said at last.

Talon kissed her lightly on the cheek, "At least we know now that the option for a family is open, should you want it."

**The End**


	7. The Spoils of War

All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of SN.

Note: I'm disregarding the events in the "Goliath Chronicles", with the exception of "The Journey" because I do not wish to use the rest of the "Goliath Chronicles" as canon to my story. This story takes place one day after "Heat."

The Spoils of War

By SN/TVfan

Email: Sam_Nary

**Nightstone Unlimited Building**

A large gathering of news reporters and others gathered around the entrance to the Nightstone Unlimited Building while Owen Burnett and Preston Vogel sat quietly in chairs behind a large podium. The two men were preparing to announce the completion of the transactions that involved both Xanatos Enterprises and Cyberbiotics buying half of Nightstone Unlimited, destroying the company that Thailog and Demona had created more than three years before. There would be some obvious questions about why it is the assistants handling this job instead of the CEOs of the two buying companies, but they would be easily answered. Halcyon Renard was still struggling with his illness and his recent activity only made it worse, and David Xanatos 'had other things to do'.

After a few minutes, Vogel stood up and walked to the podium to speak first.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen," Vogel announced, "To answer questions concerning why Mr. Renard is not here to speak on behalf of Cyberbiotics, he has taken a few days leave for medical purposes."

"Why is Cyberbiotics interested in buying half of Nightstone Unlimited?" a reporter asked, "Nightstone's recent competition was with Xanatos Enterprises. Renard could actually lose more money in this venture than he could gain."

"Cyberbiotics and Xanatos Enterprises have been able to compete with each other peacefully for many years," Vogel answered, "Nightstone's competition with Xanatos Enterprises would have forced Xanatos Enterprises to take much more aggressive measures in other areas in the long run. This would have drastically hurt Cyberbiotics. Mr. Renard's decision to buy half of Nightstone Unlimited is based on the long term survival of the company, not short term profits."

"Is Mr. Renard considering the same measures for integrating his half of Nightstone?" the reporter asked again.

"Mr. Renard hopes to work jointly with Mr. Xanatos in integrating his half into Cyberbiotics and Mr. Xanatos's half into Xanatos Enterprises," Vogel responded calmly, "That way both Cyberbiotics and Xanatos Enterprises save money in the long run."

Owen now stood up from his chair and approached the podium.

"To speak for Mr. Xanatos," Owen began, "I will add that Xanatos Enterprises seeks to finish this transaction as quickly and smoothly as possible."

"Is Mr. Xanatos seeking long term survival or short term profit?" a reporter asked, "Xanatos Enterprises survived Nightstone's challenge relatively unscathed despite what most analysts said would happen. Buying half of Nightstone seems to be more a move toward monopoly."

"Xanatos Enterprises is seeking economic stability," Owen answered, "Xanatos Enterprises is seeking to buy half of Nightstone to maintain the 'balance of power' if you will in New York. Nightstone's appearance hurt both Cyberbiotics and Xanatos Enterprises."

"Is Xanatos Enterprises seeking a monopoly?" the reporter asked again, this time sounding more insistent.

"No, that is why Xanatos Enterprises is only buying half and that Cyberbiotics is buying the other half," Owen answered.

**Castle Wyvern, Afternoon**

Xanatos sat at a small laptop set up in a sort of family room in the castle. A television sitting at the far end of the room was set on a channel that only covered the business news and the stock market. Currently reports on Owen and Vogel's press conference concerning the buying of Nightstone Unlimited were still being replayed.

"What do you think Owen?" Xanatos asked.

"Dealing effectively in this matter will be difficult, Mr. Xanatos," Owen answered looking up at the screen, "The reporters were most concerned that you are trying to forge a monopoly."

"That will die down," Xanatos commented, "Cyberbiotics got the other half of Nightstone, and there are lots of other companies in New York that are making as much money as we are."

"Yes, Mr. Xanatos," Owen agreed.

**Sewers**

Fang stumbled through the maze of tunnels. He had to admit that he was lost. These tunnels were all seemingly abandoned and they all looked alike. Fang in fact had the strange feeling that he had been going in circles. He also quietly snarled at the fact that the entire place smelled bad. The labyrinth at least smelled clean.

"I'll get you one of these days, Talon," Fang muttered to himself, as he tripped over something hard lying across his path in the sewers.

"Now what the hell is this?" Fang demanded, as he picked himself up from the floor.

He focused his catlike eyes at what had tripped him only to see a stone tail leading into the shadows. Fang took a closer look at it to see the tail join the rest of the body of a gargoyle, quietly locked in stone sleep.

"Well, THIS is interesting," Fang muttered.

**Castle Wyvern, Near Dusk**

Fox and Xanatos quietly watched Alex play with a stuffed animal inside one a family room inside the castle.

"We have to tell him," Xanatos sighed, "He will eventually get curious."

"I know," Fox answered, "But I just feel so embarrassed over what's happened."

"I'm just as embarrassed about all this as you," Xanatos agreed, "But in a few months, it will be unavoidable. He will notice something."

Fox only sighed and then stepped quietly into the room. Xanatos tentatively followed behind.

"Alex, can I talk to you for a moment?" Fox asked.

Alex looked up from the stuffed animal and answered, "Yes mommy?"

"First of all, Alex, your father and I are sorry about what happened last week," Fox said looking down.

"Why are you sorry?" Alex asked.

"Your father and I did something that we shouldn't have," Fox answered, "And it scared you."

"I wasn't scared," Alex said with a slight bit of defensiveness.

Fox smiled weekly, "Well, in the process of all that happened last week, something else has happened."

"Are you okay?" Alex asked.

"We're both fine," Fox answered, "It's just that… well, how would you feel if you had a younger brother or sister?"

"I don't know," Alex replied before turning his attention back to the stuffed animal.

"Alex this is very important," Fox answered, "You need to make a decision."

"Why?" Alex asked.

Fox only looked down again and then said weekly, "Well, I'm pregnant."

"What's that?" Alex asked.

"I'm going to have a baby," Fox answered, "You're going to have a younger brother or sister in a few months."

"Mine?" Alex asked.

"It will be your brother or sister," Fox sighed.

Fox placed a hand on Alex's shoulder in an effort to try and get him to understand, but the toddler returned his full attention to his toy and simply said, "Fine."

Fox then turned her head to Xanatos who was standing behind her.

"I think this is the best we're going to get," Xanatos sighed.

"I just hope he isn't jealous when the child is born," Fox sighed, stepping back.

Meanwhile, above them, the gargoyles awoke to a new night as the sun slowly set in the west. Elisa took a brief stutter step as she heard a series of roars that behind her that didn't sound like hers or Goliath's. She turned to see the four Guatemalan gargoyles shaking of the last bits of stone from their bodies. Goliath also looked slightly confused at what he saw.

"You turned to stone?" Elisa asked with a hint of surprise in her voice, "I thought you guys said that you didn't need to."

Zafiro was the one to step forward, "Things have become more complicated for us since you've last seen us."

"What has happened?" Goliath asked.

"We think that something has happened to the Sun Amulet," Zafiro explained, "Something strange which we can not identify. We learned of this some time ago. Turquesa and Jade had returned to the pyramid from a rather extensive patrol and were quite tired. They proceeded into one of the rooms and went to sleep. Obsidiana and I later went in to check on them to find them in stone sleep. They awoke when the sun set as if nothing was wrong. They insisted that they were asleep. My best explanation for the situation would be that something has happened to the spell that keeps us flesh so that whenever one of us is unconscious during the day we turn to stone."

"Lexington and Broadway did say something about Hyena doing something with it while we were on our world tour," Goliath mused, "I will have a talk with him."

Elisa added a reassuring look to the Guatemalans added, "Don't worry; we'll get to the bottom of this."

"You both have our thanks," Obsidiana nodded, "Your clan has been most helpful to us."

**Sewers**

Fang jumped as the stone figure began to come to life before him. The cougar-like mutate knew that it was a gargoyle but was half shocked to find one here. Talon would never let the clones go this far from the Labyrinth without himself, Claw, or Maggie. Yet here was a gargoyle, kneeling in the muck and filth of the sewers, and coming to life before Fang's eyes.

The gargoyle came to life far faster than Fang thought. It sensed the presence of someone or something nearby. Believing that this was at best something dangerous, the gargoyle, once it had broke free of its stone shell, turned and punched Fang in the face. The mutate had no time to dodge the blow and flew backwards through the air for about five feet.

"Who are you?" the gargoyle demanded angrily.

Fang blinked at the sound of the voice. It was dreadfully familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"I could ask the same question of you," Fang retorted, preparing to fire an electric blast at this gargoyle.

The gargoyle, without coming into the light, whirled around on one foot and knocked Fang to the ground with its tail. Fang tried for fire an electric blast back at the gargoyle, but it was too late and the shot only managed to damage a few bricks three feet above and five feet behind the gargoyle.

"Who are you?" the gargoyle demanded, this time sounding more like it was threatening Fang.

Fang was about to fire a second electric blast when he felt the gargoyle's tail wrap around his neck and pull him to ground at the gargoyle's feet. Fang felt a single, heavy foot be placed on the middle of his back, pushing his wings down. The gargoyle's tail remained wrapped around Fang's neck. Fang also noticed that the gargoyle's other foot was armored and that in the low light, the gargoyle's skin tone was very dark, somewhere between a very dark blue or purple to black. The mutate conceded defeat.

"I'm called Fang," Fang sighed, "Don't kill me."

"Fang?" the gargoyle murmured, "Yes, I remember you."

Fang's eyes widened, "You're…?"

The gargoyle released Fang from its grip and began to walk down the sewer tunnel.

"Come, I will explain," the gargoyle said over its shoulder, "But first I must find a more suitable location."

**23****rd**** Precinct Headquarters**

Lexington quietly cursed himself again as he landed on the railing of the rebuilt clock tower above Elisa's former precinct.

"You guys used to live here?" Candy asked, making a slightly rougher landing on the stone floor below the railing.

"Is there something wrong with it?" Lex asked.

"No, I just thought that you guys would be kinda nervous living above a bunch of cops," Candy answered, "Considering that everyone was kinda out to get you."

"Elisa was a cop and not everyone was 'out to get us'," Lex chuckled, "Now come on, we're here to see if they found the Sun Amulet when they rebuilt the tower, since Zafiro and his clan don't know enough about New York to do their own search." Candy picked herself up and followed Lex into the new clock tower.

"Say, Lex? What made you guys leave here?" Candy asked.

"Didn't you see the news?" Lex asked back, "The Hunters blew it up and then accused us."

"Do you think this Amulet was destroyed when they did that?" Candy then asked.

"I don't know," Lex answered, "From what Goliath and Elisa told us of their 'World Tour', I'd doubt it though. Zafiro said his clan doesn't always turn to stone in the day. In fact he said they only turn to stone when they're asleep. His clan also needs the Amulet to avoid turning to stone at all. Since they're not turning to stone all the time I think the Amulet might be damaged, but not destroyed."

"I hope you're right," Candy murmured looking at the interior.

**Hunter's Moon, Three years ago**

The air was rocked by a massive explosion as the Jon Canmore's rocket slammed into the clock tower. Goliath and his clan escaped in time to avoid being destroyed, and the clock tower itself was not leveled. However, in their haste to escape the Hunter's attack, the clan left a moderately sized box behind. The explosion tossed the box across the room, and it split open once it hit the far wall. Thankfully the far wall was near the stairs and the object inside fell and rolled down the stairs. Once it was one floor down it rolled under a series of propped up boards and was hidden from sight.

**One year later**

Two construction workers were busy carry loads of bricks up to the next level of the new tower. One stopped to look at series of boards propped up against one of the few walls that wasn't damaged by the explosion.

"Hey, Fred, you wanna hurry it up here?" the other construction worker called down, "I got a rally to attend in an hour and Castaway won't be pleased if I'm late. He says it sets a bad example for the rest of humanity's protectors."

"Protectors," Fred snorted, "All Castaway has done for the past year is smash statues that he's had carved to look like them gargoyles. I doubt he's ever seen a real one! Besides, I saw something."

"Was it your mind, Fred? We gotta job to do!" the other construction worker replied.

"Oh shut up," Fred answered.

**Present**

Candy looked around the extensive room and the four clock faces that made the inside of the new clock tower.

"If it looked like this when you guys lived here, it must have been something," Candy chuckled, "I bet you never lost track of time!"

"Very funny," Lex answered as he rummaged through another corner of the room.

Candy then noticed the ladder-like series of stairs leading down to a level below.

"Hey, Lex, do you think it might have fallen down here?" Candy asked, pointing a pink talon down the shaft.

Lex looked up, "It might have. It's not up here."

Candy dove down the shaft before Lex could issue a warning that the precinct's offices were only two levels down and if she landed hard she might attract attention. Candy meanwhile landed as softly as she could. She noticed that some of the interior bricks still had burn marks on them, which surprised her because she thought that they would have all been replaced or at least painted over. She took a brief look around to see a series of boards leaning against a wall, but there wasn't much else. Immediately to her right there was a flight of stairs that led to the regular offices. She walked around the parts of the room that she could see easily and continued searching.

"Do you see anything?" Lex whispered down from the top of the ladder.

"No," Candy sighted as she turned her head, and caught something glistening behind the boards, "Wait."

**Castle Wyvern**

Othello and Desdemona landed from their patrol on the battlements to see Zafiro and his clan pacing patiently in the courtyard. Goliath and Elisa were standing there to greet them.

"Lexington and Candy are still not back yet?" Othello asked.

"No," Goliath answered, shaking his head, "But it is nothing to be concerned about yet."

"I am curious, Brother," Desdemona began, "If they only turn to stone while they are sleeping, does that mean that their pendants still work? Or this Amulet?"

"That is what we hope recovering the Amulet will answer," Goliath sighed.

Elisa turned her head to see two forms coming up toward the castle.

"I don't think we have too much longer to wait," Elisa said pointing that direction.

Zafiro and his clan rushed up to the battlements as Lexington and Candy landed. Lexington had produced the Sun Amulet and handed it to Goliath.

"It apparently survived the Hunter's attack, but didn't survive unscathed," Lexington reported, "Various pieces of it seem to either bent or broken off, and the main part of the Amulet has been scratched some."

Goliath looked it over and noted the damage, although he hadn't thought that simple damage could alter the spell. He then handed the Amulet to Zafiro.

"I don't understand it," Zafiro said out loud, "According to all the texts in the pyramid, the only way that the Amulet could truly affect us would be its destruction. The Amulet is indeed damaged, but largely intact."

"Perhaps your Magus never intended for your people to lose it," Desdemona offered, "If you held onto it, I doubt you would let it come to any harm."

"You are correct, Desdemona," Obsidiana replied, "We would have never allowed it to come to harm, but we can not blame western explorers for taking it so many years ago. Nor can we blame our ancestors or the Mayans for losing it."

"I think the fact that it is damaged is why their turning to stone if and when they fall asleep during the day," Lexington said, "I'm no magician, but if you damage anything there's bound to be some repercussions for it. You damage a car engine and the car won't run as well if at all. You break an animal's leg and the animal will still live, but it won't get around."

"I believe we can agree that the damage did alter the spell that powers the Guatemalan's sunstones," Goliath nodded, "The question is how."

"We'll need Owen's help on this one," Elisa sighed.

Meanwhile, Fox was carrying Alex to his bed for the night.

"Pegnet?" Alex asked.

"Yes, I'm pregnant," Fox nodded weekly.

"New baby?" Alex asked.

"In a few months," Fox responded, "Do you want a baby brother or sister?"

The toddler looked up at her with a confused look.

"Will it play with me?" Alex asked finally.

"When it's big enough maybe," Fox answered as she set him his bed for the night.

"Fuzzy?" Alex asked.

Fox sighed. Alex seemed more curious about the child than answering Fox's question.

"Yes, the baby will be a mutate," Fox sighed.

"I like motates, fuzzy," Alex answered.

Fox patted Alex on the head, "Thank you Alex."

She quietly walked to the door and whispered, "Good night Alex" and left with a weak smile.

**Homeless Shelter, Hoboken, New Jersey**

"Run!" a man screamed.

"It's monsters!" another added.

Fang and the gargoyle strolled calmly into the center of the small homeless shelter. The mutate had already given quite a few people a shock, both in terms of surprise and electricity. Several people lay unconscious and the gargoyle had practically strangled the managers of the shelter to death. Most of the few remaining people that weren't out cold were now gone.

"So what do we do now?" Fang asked.

"Search each of them for money," the gargoyle answered, "There are things that I have planned that will require some money. Since Sevarius was so kind as to bankrupt my company, I need to start from scratch all over again."

"It seems a little below you though," Fang answered.

"If you don't want your shot to beat Talon or Goliath's clan than you can go off on your own," the gargoyle answered.

"Fine," Fang muttered as he began to move toward one of the nearest unconscious people.

Fang sighed both audibly and angrily when he was only able to find three cents.

**Castle Wyvern**

Owen took a brief look at the damaged Sun Amulet and focused his powers as Puck on it.

"The physical damage caused by the Hunters attack on the clock tower has indeed caused damage," Owen reported, "The Amulet is connected by a magical energy ribbon to Zafiro, Obsidiana, Jade, and Turquesa's pendants. While the attack was not magical in nature, some of the scratches and dents have occurred directly over markings that link the Amulet to their pendants."

"Does this mean we will soon lose our ability to remain flesh, even while we're awake during the day?" Jade asked.

"Not at the present time," Owen answered, "The damage was not extensive enough to break those energy ribbons. Any more damage and it might have happened. It appears that we got lucky."

"Can you keep it safe Owen?" Elisa asked.

"I can keep it stored with the other artifacts that Mr. Xanatos has collected over the years," Owen answered, "It will be safe."

**Old Church, Bronx**

"You're hiding here?" Fang asked.

"And why not?" the gargoyle asked back, "There are many other 'gargoyles' here. It is entirely unlikely that I will be singled out as a real gargoyle. The attic should be perfectly safe for you."

Fang walked took a few steps, turned and said, "You know, for a supposed genius, you can't think of anything. That homeless shelter brought us a grand total of thirty five dollars, and that's including the shelter's staff."

"No empire was built in a day," the gargoyle countered, "Especially since Nightstone has fallen, my money is gone."

"We could have done better if we simply mugged people on the street," Fang snarled.

"It would not work," the gargoyle answered, "Either we would be shot by the police or we would run into the clan. You have never beaten them, and while I would be an easy match for most of them, I can not run the risk of defeating one of the smaller gargoyles, have it escape and then warn the others. If that happens, any move I make will be under their suspicion."

Fang only snarled and began his descent to the church's attic.

**Matt Bluestone's Apartment**

Matt Bluestone sat quietly in his kitchen with a plate of half frozen leftovers. He had had a rather long night, and was interested in eating something before going to bed. He had the television on to catch the early morning news. A reporter was standing outside a homeless shelter.

"Late last night, this homeless shelter was the victim of a mass mugging attempt," the reporter said.

Matt blinked; his detective's instinct asking why would someone rob a homeless shelter.

The reporter continued, "Eye witness accounts report that a large dark skinned gargoyle and a winged cougar were the perpetrators of the crime. Nearly all of the people that were taking shelter here for the night were robbed or mauled. Four members of the shelter's staff were also robbed and mauled."

"The winged cougar had to be Fang. But who is this dark skinned gargoyle?" Matt muttered, "Goliath wouldn't do that. Demona is light blue. Who else could have done it?"

Matt then reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone, "Owen, this is Detective Bluestone. Meet me outside the Nightstone Unlimited Building in half an hour. I've just seen something on the news and I think that Sevarius did something before you guys took him down."

**New Quarrymen Headquarters**

Castaway's contact stepped away from the jury-rigged television set in what was his office. Dracon's finally let him have a meeting with Castaway. Dracon had taken the last two meetings in a row and the Quarrymen struggled as a result. One had a serious concussion and a few missing teeth from being hit in the face with a heavy door that a female gargoyle had flung like a frisbee when Dracon's men had the Quarrymen rob that armored car two weeks ago. One member had ceased coming to meetings, and the reason was unknown. Another group who were supposed to be posting flyers about the dangers of the gargoyle race to humanity was ambushed by a bunch of them and spent a few days in jail for causing a 'domestic disturbance'.

Castaway's contact privately snarled to himself that even after three years of having to deal with these gargoyles, not a single gargoyle had been arrested and killed by the NYPD. The 'Gargoyles Task Force' was even permanently disbanded.

"I'm leaving for my meeting with Castaway," the contact man said to an aide standing in the room, "Stage some protests outside city hall and around other main buildings. I have no doubt that Mr. Castaway would want us to use this."

"Yes sir," the uniformed Quarryman answered.

**Nightstone Unlimited Building**

Matt yawned as he waited for Owen outside the building with an oversized cup of coffee in his hands. Most of the people there were simply people on their way to work here and there. Finally an expensive looking black car pulled up to the curb, and Owen came out from the back of the driver's seat.

"Wouldn't you have someone drive you?" Matt asked, somewhat surprised.

"It is my duty to assist Mr. Xanatos," Owen answered calmly, "This car is on loan from him."

Matt shrugged, "What took you so long? Normally you're waiting for whoever wants to talk to you."

"I had to deal with a series of reporters outside the Eyrie before I left, Detective," Owen answered.

"Still charging you and Mr. X with a monopoly?" Matt asked with a weak smile.

"Yes, now why did you ask me here?" Owen responded.

"Did either you or Xanatos see the morning news?" Matt asked.

"No, I was busy in the kitchen and Mr. Xanatos had decided to sleep in today," Owen answered.

"The news showed a report about a gargoyle attack on a homeless shelter in Hoboken around midnight last night," Matt answered, "Fang was with this gargoyle, and the gargoyle was a 'dark skinned gargoyle'. Got any ideas?"

"Goliath is dark skinned, but he would never attack the innocent," Owen answered, "And he and Elisa did not leave Castle Wyvern for the duration of the night. Caroline is also fairly dark skinned, but I'm assuming that the reports said this was a male gargoyle?"

"They didn't say whether it was male or female," Matt shrugged, "But I don't think it was any one of the clan."

"If you've proven the clan's innocence then, why do you need me?" Owen asked.

"We both know that Sevarius is a genius when in comes to genetics," Matt replied, "He created the first batch of mutates, which includes Fang, and the second batch of mutates, Mr. and Mrs. Xanatos, participated in some of the Pack's various upgrades, created all the clones, including Thailog, and created the virus for Demona, which you've said was really a mutagenic formula."

"Why do you think that Sevarius is involved?" Owen asked, as the two men stepped into the buildings lobby, partially filled with various Xanatos Enterprises and one or two Cyberbiotics personnel.

"We've all heard Goliath and Elisa's stories about their world tour, you know Mr. X's version on a few of them," Matt said, "Goliath and Elisa did meet some other gargoyles out there, and essentially made friends with them. Now the Guatemalan clan is here and most of the other clans would call first."

"That doesn't mean there is another gargoyle out there that no one has found," Owen answered.

"Yes, but Sevarius could have created a clone with dark skin before you guys took him down," Matt answered, "Since the Mayor was breathing down my neck to finish the investigation here, I couldn't get into all of the files. If it is a new gargoyle, then the clan has a new enemy to deal with. If it is a clone, we know that in some form, Sevarius's war is still on."

"That doesn't explain why you think Sevarius is involved and why I'm needed," Owen responded, narrowing his eyes.

"Just call it a hunch," Matt shrugged, "And I need you, because you're the only one who could search the computers the most thoroughly. I can't and Lexington would get attacked by someone if we tried it at night."

Owen only sighed and followed Matt toward the elevators.

**Warehouse**

"Hey, bro, you won't believe this," Hyena said with a vile smirk as she came into the main room where the rest of the Pack had already been arguing about their next move.

"What is it?" Jackal demanded.

"Fang and some unknown gargoyle robbed a homeless shelter," Hyena laughed pulling a newspaper out from behind her back.

Jackal snatched the newspaper and read the headline. Robbery in such places wasn't always uncommon, but any crime involving gargoyles was big news. Fang's name was never mentioned in the article, but they did say 'winged cougar' an awful lot.

"I guess you gotta start somewhere," Jackal chuckled, "I'm wondering though, who would be dumb enough to partner with Fang?"

"Yeah, the guy's an idiot!" Hyena laughed.

"At least he's gotten started with something!" Wolf snarled, "I don't care if we don't get any money, we should make some attempt to get one of them gargoyles. Maybe if we catch it we could sell it to the Quarrymen. I'm sure they'd love to torture a gargoyle."  
"The Quarrymen would want us to hand it over to them," Jackal argued back, "They're supposedly fighting for some moral cause! They'd say it's every human's duty to kill them."

"I WANT to kill them!" Wolf roared getting answering growls from Canis and Vulpine as they nodded their heads in agreement.

"We can't go back to jail," Jackal responded, "There are more gargoyles then there are of us, and with Xanatos's help they are even stronger. If we attack the Eyrie we're going to get attacked by all the gargoyles, Fox, Xanatos, and his damn robots! If we set a trap for them and set the bait they'll send everyone and that would give them the time to use their numbers against us in the most effective manner."

"So what would you do to deal with them?" Wolf countered, "We can't simply wait here for the right moment to fail to the level of common thieves."

"Hey, if we did, even the so-called big time crocks would leave us alone," Hyena chuckled, "But I'd agree. If we switch to robbing banks we'd drop off the gargoyle's radar because eventually the cops are going to get lucky with a shot or anticipate where we're going to strike. Jackal's right too though, I don't wanna go back to jail."

"We need to observe the gargoyle's patrols," Jackal said, "Figure out how far they patrol. What parts of town they do patrol. How many of them patrol at a time. Then we can simply take 'em out piece by piece."

"I'd still prefer to take them all out at once," Wolf argued.

"We will take them piece by piece once we've got the information we need," Jackal commanded, "It will insure our victory and will spread the fun out for a longer period of time. Besides, do you have any suggestions for what we do after their gone?"

Wolf slumped down onto a box and growled to himself.

"Hey! If you're all worried about money I have just the thing!" Hyena piped up, turning back to the door behind her.

Jackal turned to see her pull a metal newsstand into the warehouse. Jackal could hear the change rattling around the inside of it. Hyena slammed the whole contraption down at Jackal's feet with a smirk.

"You should of seen the look on the guys face when I swiped this right from out it front of him," Hyena laughed, "He just paid for his paper when I grabbed for it. He didn't even get his news for the day."

"You didn't kill him did you?" Jackal demanded.

"Nah, I went easy on him and broke one of his arms," Hyena smirked with a laugh.

**Devils Den Prison**

It was well after noon when Castaway's contact made it into the prison's cramped visiting room. Castaway was just being brought out as he entered.

"How goes our war?" Castaway demanded.

"Better since we last met, Mr. Castaway," his contact answered, "But not much better. In New York alone we have somewhere around fifty members. Enough to maybe risk one battle with the gargoyles, so long as we're heavily armed and they can't take full advantage of their wings."

"Damn," Castaway cursed.

"I've managed to get our remaining members into propaganda teams, but that's been about all," the contact continued, "We managed to keep some of the particle beam weapons that Dracon's goons had us help them steal, but we largely can't go out armed unless we're planning something covert. Five our members are paying fines for being armed and in public. The police have been doing a lot to make sure the Quarrymen don't cause trouble in their city."

"Damn," Castaway cursed again.

"Because we can't be armed anymore, we've also had some pretty embarrassing defeats at the hands of the gargoyles," the contact continued, "A tan female and another that looked like a fox attacked the party that was getting the particle beam weapons. They failed to stop the raid, but one guy is out with a very bad concussion and another has stopped coming to meetings."

"I want the one who hasn't been coming killed!" Castaway roared, "I don't care how! Every Quarryman and woman must do their job for humanity."

The contact decided not to protest and silently nodded, "Three other gargoyles later ambushed one of our propaganda teams. All of them are currently in jail for disturbing the peace, but their sentences should be up in a few days."

Castaway growled again.

Before the contact could say anything, Castaway looked up and said, "No war was won overnight. At least we've advanced from being completely defeated. Now, onto more important business, how stands recruitment?"

"That's been moving slowly," the contact sighed, "There are actually quite a few people who agree with us, so we can be confident that PIT won't beat us yet, but since you and all our best guys were arrested, there aren't many willing to consider becoming a member of the Quarrymen."

"Damn bureaucrats that can't see those demons for what they are!" Castaway snarled, "Run some kind of peaceful campaign that exemplifies our mission. We need to make the cause of defending humanity and wiping out those demons more important than the fear of jail because the government right now doesn't want to see the blood that must flow."

The contact nodded, "There is some other news, two gargoyles have been witnessed attacking a homeless shelter. I've got some guys out to make official protests, but not much."

Castaway's eyes lit up.

"Yes," Castaway smirked, "We can use this! Those people might be willing to join us since they've seen the evil that those monsters can do!"

"Sir, are you sure?" the contact asked, "Half of them are old men and women and the other half are so scrawny an infant could beat them up."

"The Quarrymen need more than soldiers," Castaway replied, "We need them maybe for the propaganda missions and to shuffle paper work. That way we can put more soldiers in the field and do more covert missions."

"Yes sir," the contact answered.

"Also the idea to protest the fact that these beasts have received our consent to live and then they do this," Castaway began, "Was a good one. Make the case however bigger than it actually is. The gargoyles can not get away with all that they've done!"

"Yes sir," the contact said, and then pulling a wad of cash from his pocket, "One of Dracon's men told me to give you this to pay the guard."

Castaway looked at the wad of money and sighed, and the reached out and took the cash.

**Nightstone Unlimited Building**

Both Matt and Owen were relatively tired by noon, and they were just past halfway through all of Nightstone's security camera footage since Sevarius took over for the at least missing Dominique Destine.

"It's a good thing I called you here to do this," Matt commented, "That's the third break-in in the last five minutes."

"Yes," Owen sighed, dryly, "The security system in this building will have to upgraded. But it still isn't what you're looking for."

Owen typed a few more keys on the computer system through which they were viewing Nightstone's security records to bring up another tape that wasn't taken in to the NYPD to be used as evidence against Anton Sevarius, that was, if Xanatos and clan ever released him for trial. None of the tapes that the two men were looking over were ones that had earlier been taken into evidence. Owen using some of his tricks, both natural and magical found about four other tapes that weren't found earlier.

The screen showed two tables. One body was obviously Coldsteel while the other was under a sheet.

"That has to be from before Sevarius took over," Matt said, "When he made the second Thailog clone, the one that Macbeth's soul possessed."

Owen nodded and flicked a few more switches, advancing the tape. A computer screen nearby came to life.

"The advanced system's scan has detected a program in the computer program," Owen announced, turning to the other screen, "It's dated around the same time that the company was founded and is titled 'Phoenix'. Strange."

"Copy it," Matt suggested, "We can look at that and make sense of it later."

"I intend to," Owen nodded, before returning to the earlier screen.

The first screen now showed a new image. It was the same two lab tables as before, but this time there was nothing on them. The figure of a gargoyle was hidden inside some sort of vault on the far side of the room and connected to what had to be three different computers. Suddenly, the vault opened and the figure stepped out. Owen and Matt's eyes widened, although Owen didn't do anything else to convey a look of surprise. The screen showed a large dark skinned gargoyle wearing armor with glowing red eyes, and other than having white hair, it looked remarkably like Goliath.

"He's dead!" Matt stammered.

"That doesn't mean that Sevarius's cloning skills have waned," Owen answered, ejecting the tape and grabbing it with his free hand.

The disk that had been downloading the 'Phoenix' program also produced a signal, indicating that it was finished. Matt took that disk.

"I'll be by to tell the clan tonight," Matt said, "I'll take the tape. That way if they need to see anything, I can show it to them."

Owen nodded, "And Mr. Xanatos will need to be informed as well."

Owen then took a look back at the screen and added, "It appears that the spoils of this war are not what we had first hoped."

**Mayor's Office**

"Why are there Quarrymen outside the building?" the Mayor demanded angrily.

"They're protesting the incident in Hoboken," one of the lower ranking city officials answered, "They're shouting that if we'd taken more positive action against the gargoyles, this wouldn't have happened."

"Yeah, a gargoyle version of the holocaust," the Mayor mused, "That's REAL positive. Tell those racists to get off my steps! I'm trying to run a city here."

"They're also blaming you for Castaway being in jail," the official answered.

"Last time I checked, Margot Yale was a human being," the Mayor snorted, "A rude human being, but a human being none the less. That was murder."

"This will cause some problems sir," the official pointed out.

"If the gargoyles become an issue in the next election," the Mayor answered, "Our position will be as it always has; the gargoyles discovered in Manhattan have not yet proved to be a true threat to our citizens and for the time being, we can only observe them. To do anything more to either extreme would be immoral."

"Yes, sir," the official answered.

**Castle Wyvern, Dusk**

The gargoyles woke to see Matt standing in the courtyard. He looked nervous and slightly upset. Which was different from when he normally visited.

"What is it, lad?" Hudson asked as the clan landed around him.

Matt rubbed the back of his head and sighed, "Well it appears that everything isn't going to be as peaceful as we thought. Last night around midnight Fang and a 'dark skinned gargoyle' attacked a homeless shelter in Hoboken. Now one was killed but everyone that they could get their hands on that had any money was robbed."

Matt took an involuntary step back as most of the assembled gargoyles eyes began to glow softly.

"Where are they?" Goliath demanded slowly.

"We don't know," Matt answered, "And the problem isn't Fang. It's the gargoyle. The fact that a gargoyle committed the crime and attracted the attention may have some negative affects for you guys. The Quarrymen have staged various protests around the city all day today. It was nothing violent, but they all attacked the Mayor and his policies."

"We'll find Fang and this gargoyle," Brooklyn interrupted, slamming one of his fists into his palm.

"More than likely, I think he may find you," Matt replied.

"You know who this gargoyle is?" Desdemona asked.

"I got suspicious when the news program aired the report," Matt answered, "The Mayor never let me do as good a job as I'd like to, when I was investigating Nightstone and when they mentioned a 'winged cougar', I knew that was Fang and he worked with Sevarius last."

"But we got Sevarius in the dungeon," Candy said, "How could he do anything."

"It isn't something that Sevarius did that's new," Matt sighed, "It's something he did awhile ago, and something he's quite good at. I got suspicious that we didn't get a good enough look at all of Nightstone's tapes and computer files, so Owen and I went down there today. Owen was able to find a program that our tech crews didn't find and we both saw a tape from some security footage that could either be described as interesting or disturbing. Depending on how you look at things."

"What did you see, Matt?" Elisa asked.

Matt looked down for a brief moment and then said clearly, "Thailog. Sevarius made another clone of Thailog before you guys took Sevarius down."

Slight growls echoed from all around him.

"Who's Thailog?" Caroline asked.

"Thailog is a clone of myself," Goliath rumbled angrily, "He is diabolical and cunning. On top of all this he is dreadfully evil and powered by greed. Everything he does is to increase his own power."

"Owen, Xanatos, Fox, and Guatemalans already know," Matt announced, "They're in fact already looking for him."

"Should we inform the Labyrinth clan?" Broadway asked.

"Not for the moment," Goliath rumbled, and began pacing, "Our first order of business is to find Xanatos, Fox, and the Guatemalans. I have no doubt that Xanatos and Fox could hold their own against Thailog, but I doubt Zafiro and his clan have the knowledge to counter any surprises that clone could throw at them."

"We at least need to let him know we know he's out there, Goliath," Elisa warned, "Right now forcing a big battle will only attract attention and get us into trouble."

Goliath reluctantly nodded, "I want Candy, Caroline, and Amy to remain here to guard the castle. The reports I have received on the patrols that you three have accompanied have shown vast improvement, but Thailog is too dangerous a foe for you to face at this time. It is unlikely that he will attack the castle, and if he does, he will have Puck and Xanatos's defenses to deal with as well."

The clan's new trio nodded.

"Brooklyn, Broadway, Lexington, you three will patrol south toward Queens," Goliath continued, "Othello, Desdemona, Hudson, I want you to look over west side of Manhattan, check over some parts of Hoboken, in case he strikes again. Elisa, Angela, and I will head north toward the Bronx. It is important that everyone stay out of sight. If you see Thailog, don't engage him. Try to tail him to see where his base is and that will go for all the patrol groups."

The clan nodded in agreement and the groups of three departed, leaving Amy, Caroline, Candy, Bronx, and Trixie standing in the courtyard.

**Old Church, Bronx**

The gargoyle, discovered to be Thailog, or at least a new clone of Thailog, broke free of his stone sleep with a triumphant roar. Fang was standing in front him with the small sack of money that they had collected from the homeless shelter.

"So what old geezer are we going to attack next?" Fang asked.

"For now we must leave the area," Thailog answered, "I was thinking of Long Island."

"What? You're running away!" Fang yelled.

"Goliath has a whole clan to support him, plus Xanatos's toys," Thailog countered, "Would you rather remain here to be attacked by several gargoyles and maybe some Xanatos's Steel Clan robots? I've done all that was needed to announce that I have returned. Goliath will know that know if my suspicions are correct."

"What suspicions?" Fang demanded.

"Goliath and his clan rely heavily on support from various humans," Thailog explained, "Our little raid on that homeless shelter surely made the morning news and one of the clan's human friends had to have seen either the television report or the newspaper. They will explain to Goliath that a 'dark gargoyle' has come to threaten their protectorate. I will surely be on their top list of suspects."

"They believe you're dead," Fang argued.

"They also believe in sorcery and know of cloning," Thailog snorted, "They will surely put some form of two and two together eventually. We must find a safe place to let the shock of my return die down. Then we can make our next move. Defeating Goliath and his clan will not be easy and sitting here will not be the way to win."

With that, Thailog launched himself from the roof and glided off into the night. Fang took one glance toward Manhattan to the south and specifically, the Eyrie Building, and then leaped to follow Thailog.

**Over Manhattan**

Goliath, Elisa, and Angela glided in a sweeping pattern as they made their way north toward the Bronx, scanning for any sign of Thailog as they went. Suddenly, six forms appeared over the horizon.

"Goliath!" Xanatos exclaimed as soon as they got close, "I guess you guys heard."

"Indeed," Goliath rumbled, "Where is he?"

"Neither of them are in any places that we'd expect him to be," Xanatos sighed.

Goliath only growled. Turquesa noticed this and fluttered up to Goliath from where she was hovering on an updraft.

"Goliath, I can understand that this Thailog is evil and must be opposed, but he seems to trouble you extensively," Turquesa noted.

"He should be dead," Goliath growled, "A female gargoyle called Demona collapsed a burning roller coaster on him."

"And a Xanatos Enterprises clean up crew destroyed what was left," Xanatos added, "He should be no more than a memory."

"A bad memory," Elisa added.

"But Mr. Burnett said a new clone was made," Turquesa said, "Surely this can not be the same Thailog, even if it looks and sounds just like the old Thailog."

"True," Goliath sighed, "But the real Thailog's legacy is one we can not let this new clone follow and we must catch him, because the clone's existence represents a victory for Sevarius, despite the fact that we have him imprisoned."

"I doubt Sevarius intended things to turn out this way," Zafiro chimed in.

"I agree, Father," Angela added, "Thailog was also too independent to really obey orders from anyone. It is unlikely that Sevarius, being the first Thailog's creator, would have anything to gain from creating a new Thailog."

"Although, he could have altered Thailog's intelligence," Fox offered, "Robbing a bunch of homeless people isn't very smart. You wouldn't get much money from such an endeavor."

"Not to mention that someone of Thailog's supposed intelligence could think of something better than robbing homeless people," Elisa muttered.

"All the same, we must stop him," Goliath answered, raising a fist.

"You have our support, Goliath, but it appears that he has escaped us," Obsidiana pointed out, "Simply gliding around like this is not going to find him, at least not in a manner that would give us an advantage."

Goliath reluctantly nodded, "We've at least made a sweep of the city. We are aware of him. Eventually he will reveal himself to us and we will defeat him."

"And we'll beat him, Goliath," Elisa said, "He's never fully beaten us before."

It was about an hour later when the clan stood in a group in the Great Hall. Owen was also there.

"Sevarius won't say why he created the new clone," Owen announced once everyone had completed their reports.

"I guess we'll have to ask Thailog that question," Brooklyn muttered.

"And he couldn't have come back at a worse time," Xanatos sighed, "It totally takes away the feeling of victory."

"Yeah, not a lot of guys feel good when they hear that a dangerous and old foe is on the lose immediately after you beat another dangerous foe," Elisa added.

"Especially when you thought the foe that came back was dead," Brooklyn added with a weak smile.

"Sevarius had to have a reason for making a new clone," Othello said, "If this Thailog has managed to come back from the dead, does that mean that our brother is not as defeated as we thought?"

Xanatos chuckled lightly, "I guess if it puts happier thoughts in everyone's mind, the NYPD sold Coldsteel to the Government. I don't think we'll ever see the likes of him again."

**Billy Mitchell USAF Reserve Base, Northeast Pennsylvania, Target Range**

Several large walls of solid concrete had been put up in various sectors to test new missiles and smart bombs being delivered for use with the Air Force. The target range was not as large as others that the Air Force possessed, but it was large enough to be safely used a target range. Today, however, the bases commander had promised a special target. One of the bases F-16 pilots noticed it as he approached the target range.

Meanwhile at the base's radar tower the base's commander stood with a middle aged man dressed in a general's uniform.

"Are you sure you want this robot destroyed?" the base commander asked.

"Yes, the damn thing's built from bits and pieces of every company in America, its circuitry is damaged beyond repair, and on top of all this it's retarded," the general growled, "As far as we're concerned, the fly-boys can have a good time blasting the rivets out of that thing!"

Coldsteel meanwhile stood motionless as two F-16s approached him from the air. He continued to mumble the same words he had spoken since the final battle at Nightstone

"I… am… Coldsteel… Must… Sevarius…" Coldsteel said as the fighter launched a missile.

The following fighter plane also fired a missile. The first missile struck Coldsteel's midsection and the second impacted in his chest. Both missiles went off at once creating a massive and fiery explosion. When the smoke cleared, all that remained of Coldsteel was his head and a few other pieces of scattered metallic pieces. The eye pieces glowed bright red for a mere fraction of a second, and then went dark, as the evil souled gargoyle robot known as Coldsteel, went offline.

**The End**


End file.
